Betrayal
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: Fake promises of power leads Sakura to betray her own village and seek onto a path of villainy. Will the stress of her certain fate destroy her? Or will a certain someone help her through? Rated T for strong language. NaruSaku
1. Flight From Home

**Ah hey guys! Well I'm guessing a little of you know how absolutely AWFUL the first draft of this story was, so I now present.. NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAA .. The rewrite! (: Enjoy everyone and please review! *Bows***

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Pieces" by Sum41**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter One: Flight From Home**

**Written by xFadingMoonx**

Do you believe in destiny?

That's a question that many people would be completely stumped to even answer let alone think deeply about it. When asked that question and caught completely off guard, you wouldn't quite know what to say, but that's beside the point.

One girl was asked this question once, and she simply laughed and called the person 'silly' for thinking such things.

Little did she know though that destiny itself was just about to rear its head and bite her straight in the ass. Pahahaha.

She'll be sorry.

* * *

Sakura Haruno quietly slipped through the silent streets of her current home – Konoha. Actually no, it shouldn't even be 'home' anymore. After what she was about to do - she had no idea what would become 'home'.

She carelessly passed all of her favourite places and hangouts, the memories came flooding back like unwanted little stabs in her heart.

The training ground.

The Academy.

The ramen shop that Naruto liked so much – Ichiraku.

Oh god… Naruto.

_How the hell is he going to react when he realises what I've done?_ She thought and suddedly whipped her head around to check if a shadow or something was following her.

_Why the fuck am I even doing this?_

She was never one to trust her instincts either, which of course her master – Tsunade had always nagged her about.

"_Trust yourself or fate might take a harsh turn." _She always used to say. It didn't matter even a little to Sakura herself though, 'fate' as it was called, she thought was utter rubbish and totally unreliable. Just a bunch of crap that a small group of drugged up ninja created no doubt. Definetly.

Sakura forced the sudden ball of guilt out of her mind and hitched up her bag with most of her belongings, higher on her shoulder. Despite the hot summer days, tonight seemed to be cooler with a nice breeze. Konoha looked so gentle at night. So beautiful. So quiet.

If Sakura hadn't been daydreaming and been so self-absorbed at that very moment, then she would have noticed the out-of-place tuft of blonde hair peek out from a nearby bush.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down in a flurry. "IDIOT! You'll get us noticed!" He hissed.

Naruto whined. "Sorry but I'm just so worried about Sakura. What is she doing out here, late at night – with a bag and everything? Is she going on holiday or something?"

Sasuke didn't reply to his team mate's idiocy, but he did have a pretty good idea at what was going through the kunoichi's mind at the very moment. And he really didn't like it.

* * *

_Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were tied to a tree. Kisame had finally got the better of them of a long, gruelling battle. He stood proudly and mounted his sword on a scaly shoulder, grinning and showing his sharp pointy teeth._

"_Let us go fish-face!" Sakura squealed, trying to wiggle her way free of the damn tight rope binding her. Kisame didn't really scare her like he did to everyone else, infact she actually smiled at the fact that he was almost expecting her to scream 'bloody murder' at the very sight of him._

"_Watch your mouth before I rip out your tongue!" He growled, obviously so used to those dumb fish joke gags that he had also suffered so much from his comrades already. If not for Pein or Konan, god knows.. He would have sliced them into pieces already._

_Itachi almost smirked. 'She's feisty.' He thought and kept a safe distance._

_Naruto struggled. "LET US GO!" He yelled, earning a well-aimed kick from Kisame._

_Sakura screamed and threatened him about what she'd do if fish-eyes touched him again, Sasuke stayed silent – staring at his murderer brother, looking positively ready to leap and throttle the man with his bare hands._

_Itachi began to walk over. "Let the pink-haired one go for a second, Kisame."_

_Kisame, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked stunned. Kisame reluctantly untied her, hissing when she leaned back from his 'fish smell'. Sakura immediately began to run at Itachi as soon as she was freed, her sharpest kunai in her hand. Itachi barely blinked, he caught hold of her arm, making her drop the kunai in the process and he punched her fully on in the stomach, instantly winding her. Sakura gasped and fell onto the wet grass. She wrapped her arms around herself, panting heavily._

"_BASTARD!" Sasuke and Naruto roared, sending the birds in the treetops above into flight._

_Naruto tried to wriggle free as hard as her could from the rope but failed miserably. "I'll save you Sakura!" He yelled, trying to carefully think up a quick escape plan in his head. But being Naruto, it would take a long while._

_Kisame held on to Sakura's hair and yanked her up. She screamed again and flicked her head round, and sank her pearly white teeth into his leg. Kisame bit his lip, the last thing he wanted to do was to cry out in front of Itachi, instead he gave the girl a heavy kick and dragged her by the hair to his comrade._

_Sasuke was shaking with anger, he was one step away from going berserk. 'HOW DARE THEY HURT HER… Itachi will surely suffer for this…'_

"_Kunochi," Itachi said to the shaking pink-haired ninja. "You're quite the tough one aren't you?"_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Get lost bastard!"  
_

_Kisame kicked her again, earning a mouth of swearing abuse from her. He merely smiled at the pathetic insults._

"_With the right training, you could be very powerful," Itachi paused. "I can offer that training."_

_Silence._

_He carried on . "Join the Akatsuki, and nobody would no longer call you weak…"_

_Naruto had reached the end of his tether. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"_

"_... People would fear you."_

"_...HE'S LYING SAKURA!"_

"_...People would respect you."_

"_...SHUT UP!"_

"_...People would love you."  
_

_Sakura stopped struggling. People would fear, respect and love her? She would be stronger and not a weakling anymore. Just think- no more of playing the 'sweet little damsel in distress' crap with Naruto and Sasuke. Oh god.. She was so tempted._

_Sakura shook her head. "I… Can't…" She whispered as common sense tried to fight._

"_You can__**. **__Join and all your ambitions of becoming strong will be fulfilled." Itachi persisted._

"_N-No…"_

"_Think about it for now. We'll give you one week," Itachi looked at Kisame. "Let's go. I have to speak with Pein."  
_

_Kisame nodded and leapt up high into the trees._

"_ITACHI, YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke spat angrily, his sharingan flaring into life._

_Itachi looked at his sibling and sighed. "Not tonight little brother. You're still too weak," He too, leapt into the air. "You know where to find me Sakura if you choose to seek a new path."_

_His voice rang round the trees and he disappeared into the night._

_

* * *

_

Sakura was at the town's border. She looked back at the town in which she had been living all her life, the town she absolutely adored. She smiled, sending silent goodbyes to her friends, family, teachers and everyone who she had been lucky enough to meet.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "But I have to do this. I have to."

She turned round to continue walking down the grey cobblestone path, until she found Naruto and Sasuke blocking her way, looking pretty damn angry.

She gasped. "W-What the _hell_ are you two doing here?" Was the first thing that tumbled out of her open mouth. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sakura, do you realise what you're doing!"

Sakura gently slipped her hands around his neck and gave him a warm hug. She felt something wet on her shoulder and found that Naruto was silently crying, he slipped his own arms round her waist and for a while, they stood like that.

"Stop it Naruto, you'll set me off." She sniffed after a long while. Naruto didn't want to let go, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned to Sasuke,

"Don't suppose you want a hug do you?" She chuckled dryly.

Sasuke shook his head, a small vein popping out on his forehead. He could contain his feelings no more and it all came bursting out at once.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND SAKURA? DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN IDEA WHAT MY BROTHER IS CAPABLE OF?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, wincing slightly at the Uchiha's volume of voice. She quickly glanced behind her, checking that no one had heard him and was coming to see what the nonsense was about. Yes, she loved her town but even she had to admit, they all were a pretty nosy bunch.

"Yeah, like you care." She snorted. She tried to walk round them but Sasuke grabbed her arm,

"I WON'T let you go that easily. I swear, even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get you to Tsunade's office right now!"

"Get off _mother_."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke leaned forward and touched her lips with his own.

For a few precious moments, she was in heaven.

He pulled away and looked at her. He wouldn't admit to himself that he had enjoyed it, even just a little. Sakura came to the realisation that he didn't kiss out of love… Or lust. Only to make her stay. If she hadn't of considered Itachi's promises so strongly, yeah she would have stayed. But for once in his whole life, Itachi probably did the right thing talking her into this. That bastard had played on her own weaknesses - he was the worst!

She turned towards the path and forced each leg in front of the other. "When I return, I'll be stronger. I'll make everyone proud… I promise."

And with that, she slipped off into the night.


	2. Getting Over Her

**Second chappie-ness (:  
By the way guys, I'm starting to take fic requests now or collabs, if you'd like one, please see the 'contact me' panel on my page (: Please Review!**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "The Thief" by Relient K  
**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Two: Getting Over Her**

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. She glared daggers at the person before her who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably at the woman's anger. She felt her face heat up in her lividness, but she simply couldn't help it.

"WHAT!" She shouted, causing the other person to take a short step back.

The ANBU member was so desperate to escape her oh terrible wrath right now. Behind his animal shaped mask, the sweat was dripping from his face like crazy. Nethertheless, he reluctantly repeated his sentence.

"The pink-haired kunochi – Sakura Haruno, left the Hidden Leaf Village last night to join forces with the Akatsuki."

Tsunade's mouth dropped yet again. She put a hand to her aching forehead and flopped back into her desk chair with a creak and the help of a quivering Shizune. Tsunade pushed the mountains of paperwork off her desk, not caring how important or desperately needed it was, it could be torn openly to pieces by thousands of rampaging foxes for all she cared. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning back to the ANBU again.

"S… Sh… She's left? As in, gone? Gone from the village?"

"Y-Yes hokage."

Tsunade's eyes bulged at the definite response.

"V… Very well. You may go."

He was thankful that she could not see the sweet sign of relief sweep across his face. He bowed quickly and disappeared.

Tsunade at the very moment was having a silent battle with herself. _Could it be right? My best student joined the enemy? No… It has to be a mistake… But then… How many pink-haired kunochi's are there in Konoha?_

"Shizune," she croaked. Banging open a drawer and bringing out a bottle of sake and a glass – much to the disapproving eye of her assistant, she popped open the cork and poured herself a heavy amount. She downed it in one long gulp and stared at the black-haired woman beside her. "It's not really true – is it?"

Shizune sighed heavily and got to work of re-stacking the huge pile of papers littered across the office floor. "The ANBU don't lie, Hokage." She said sadly.

Tsunade snorted and took another sip of her beloved drink. "What do they know? They probably mistook the whole thing for someone who _looks _remotely like her."

The younger woman straightened up, arms full of various assortments of documents and files. "Not just ANBU reported it hokage, Sasuke Uchiha – one of Sakura's team mates even came to us directly after she'd left last night and made a statement. However, when we went out to search for her, we didn't find anything. But her bedroom was ransacked and some items _were _missing. Of course when we'd told them, her foster parents were hysterical. They thought she was sleeping like everyone else."

"I can only imagine," The blonde woman muttered darkly. "Shizune – I don't even remember there being a meeting between Akatsuki and Sakura though, she might have just run away or something."

Her assistant wiped her sweaty forehead under her dark fringe. "Well if you actually _read _some of these files then you might have known that, yes there indeed was an incident where Team 7 crossed paths with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. The reason we didn't come straight to you though, is that it didn't seem important enough. Team7 – at the time, where outside of the fire country and they appeared with only cuts and bruises. It seems that Akatsuki's main objective was only to propose a place in their organisation for the girl."

Tsunade clutched her head, unable to think of any other solutions as to why Sakura actually accepted the offer in the first place. Either she really hated her home village or Itachi must have somehow had an effect on her. 'Thing is, why didn't he kill the other two? Unless he still wanted Sasuke to come and kill him one day but then why is Naruto still alive?' She thought deeply, massaging her temples.

Happy with the newly stacked papers, Shizune wiped her hands on her tunic and smiled grimly,. "We haven't enough evidence yet to dispatch a team to bring her back. Her friends are quite shocked too at the moment, so maybe it would be best to keep them busy so their minds aren't on her." With a quick bow, she left the office.

"It's all too confusing," Tsunade murmured quietly, sipping the very last of her sake and standing up to survey the view of her window. "Sakura…" She whispered, voice breaking slightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed. His sheets were lying on the musty floorboards and his pillows were dishevelled. Yawning, he checked the time on his alarm clock to be 12 pm. He suddenly remembered why he felt so lousy. He raked a hand through his naturally messy hair, thinking of the only thing that ever mattered the most to him.

Sakura.

He missed her already. Not knowing where she was right now was really eating him up inside. He swung his legs around so that they were hanging off the edge of his bed and stared at the old photo beside his bed. Sakura's sweet face was gazing back at him, a huge grin on her face and her hands making a 'peace' sign. Her other arm was round Naruto and he too was smiling from ear to ear. He remembered it as one of the best days of his life. The phone on his beside table started to ring, causing everything on it to vibrate. Naruto honestly wanted to yell 'shut up!' to it but he snatched the damn thing up.

"Sakura?" He answered hopefully.

"No."

"Oh… Hi." Naruto was disappointed. He really thought it was Sakura, checking up on him to tell him she was ok.

"Listen, get to the hokage's office. We have a mission."

"Mission…" The word sounded almost foreign on Naruto's lips. He had been thinking of the love of his life all night so everything else wasn't important.

"Yes idiot. Stop crying and come now." Sasuke put the phone down, ending the short conversation. Naruto jumped up and threw any random clothes lying around on, he dashed out the front door without even having breakfast. Not that he was in any kind of mood to eat though…

* * *

"You're late Naruto." Tsunade frowned, some recent heavy wrinkles showing up on her face.

Naruto sweatdropped and quickly avoided her stern gaze. "Uh yeah old lady… Sorry."

Tsunade stood up behind her desk and looked at the 4 ninja she had summoned. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Ok," She began. "Your mission is to guard an artefact from a temple nearby the Village Hidden in the Grass. This artefact is dangerous, so it's crucial that _we_get it. Understand?"

"What do you mean by 'crucial'?" Shikamaru questioned, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"We aren't the only ones looking for it. But listen… You _MUST_ get it or this mission will be a complete failure and waste of time. I won't be very happy if you fail, so say the very least." It seemed that she directed that last comment to Naruto, who shuddered and recalled her punches after he caused a mission failure.

Naruto clenched his fists. He'd much rather be out there on his own, searching for Sakura but by the dismissive look on Tsunade's face, he knew that it was probably stupid to even _ask_.

Tsunade sat down on her chair. "Don't let your guard down. This is a B-class mission and the enemy won't fall easily - if there should be any. You have 2 hours preparation starting from now, then all meet all the town gates. Dismissed."

"Ramen… Underwear… Shuriken… Kunai… Check!"

Naruto threw his bag onto his shoulder. He looked at his watch, he had already lost one hour and 50 minutes of his time. He'd have to run fast to get to the gates just to make the time deadline.

He was just about to leave the room when something caught his eye. It was the picture of himself and Sakura.

Naruto tore the photo out of its frame and put it in his bag, a small smile gracing his lips.

He then bolted toward the Konoha town gates.

"You're Late Naruto." Shikamaru moaned as the blonde-haired ninja rushed up to him. Naruto was about to protest when Shikamaru beckoned him to listen up ."Ok, follow my lead. I'll be up front, Neji behind me, Sasuke behind Neji and Naruto at the back."

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure that's wise? Naruto won't be able to catch up."

Naruto growled and his eyes flashed. "I warn you Sasuke. I'm not in the best of moods right now so don't you even dare start me off."

"Hn. Still sad your little girlfriend ran off?" Sasuke jeered. Enjoying the fact that he was managing to affect his rival. Naruto however, was didn't feel like joking around. In one swell move, he had Sasuke in a painful throat hold. Arguing with himself whether to finish him off now or later.

"That's enough," Neji said loudly, breaking Naruto's thoughts. "Put him down and let's just get moving now shall we? Tsunade won't be happy if we have a body _already._"

Sasuke wore his trademark smirk as Naruto begrudgingly released his hand. He bit his lip, forcing himself not to punch the raven-haired boy in the head. He followed behind the three boys walking ahead.

_I'll find you, _He swore. _I'll find you soon, Sakura. Even if it kills me._


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

"..." Speaking

_'...'_ Thinking/Flashback

**"..."** Inner Sakura

**Song Recommendation For This Chapter: "House Of The Rising Sun" By Muse**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Reunion**

By Shikamaru's near accurate calculations, it would take approximately over a day to travel North-West to the Grass village. Naruto despised walking but he bared with it for the moment, making sure he was a certain distance away from Sasuke who sent self pleased glances to him every so often. Naruto was almost disappointed that he didn't throttle the boy himself, but he'd have his chance again most probably. He smiled to himself, dreaming up more ways to torture the arrogant bastard. It must have shown on his face as Sasuke's next words were:

"What the hell are you smiling at dumbass?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied simply. If he hadn't of matured in all those 17 long years of his life, then he would have told Sasuke where to stick it instead of waving off his backhanded comment. Naruto found that fact that he had grown up, quite reassuring.

_It means that I hit puberty before Sasuke._

After many hours of painful silence and walking, Shikamaru gave the order at last to rest. Naruto could almost read Neji's and Sasuke's mind screaming 'THANK GOD'. He wondered why Shikamaru never seemed to appear knackered like other _normal_ human beings. However, Shikamaru was widely known for being a genious – so maybe he'd invented some way to beat fatigue.

Sasuke wandered off into the surrounding woods while Neji and Shikamaru started to clear away some stray branches cluttering their area. Sasuke returned after a short while – much to Naruto's bitter disappointment and dumped and armful on logs to his feet. He performed small hand sign and a tiny ball of fire erupted from his mouth toward the wood. A roaring fire suddenly leapt to life, making the small makeshift camp seem just a little homier. After tracking down _anything _edible, they gathered round their only source of warmth in yet another deep profound silence.

Naruto didn't mention that he had a pot of ramen in his bag, he didn't feel inclined to share it and would much rather eat it alone when no one else was around. There was only one person in the whole entire world that he would buy and share ramen with. And he didn't even know where she was.

"We should be there tomorrow night if we hurry," Shikamaru tossed aside half-eaten wild assorted fruits and lay back on the woodchips, staring up at the stars half shrouded by tree tops. "I'd like to get back as soon as possible before Ino starts tearing up the place trying to look for me."

Neji chuckled,

"You haven't told your girlfriend where you've even gone have you?"

Shikamaru shook his head glumly. "No I wasn't able to find her in time. Besides, I'm still reeling from the fact that Tsunade decided to put us on a C-rank mission. Surely there are plenty of bored academy students?"

"Yes, it's questionable," the Hyuuga agreed. "It's almost as if all the good missions were taken."

"You know, I'll bet she didn't even need this mission to be completed right away. All that 'failure' rubbish were just words."

The two friends didn't even notice the other two males weren't saying a word. Naruto looked to the right of him, Sasuke was almost glaring into the flames. He would move his mouth in a way that suggested he was muttering incoherently to himself. Naruto stared for a while at his team mate. Something didn't really seem alright, Sasuke nearly always made a snide comment once in a while, so why hadn't he talked for a while now? Naruto shook his head and silently cursed himself for looking so deeply into this. Anyone would think he was in love with him or something. Naruto cringed at the very thought. An image of thousands of screaming fangirls penetrated his mind.

"So what do think about the whole Sakura betrayal thing then?" A question suddenly popped up from Shikamaru. Naruto's head shot up as did Sasuke's. Neji thought for a moment.

"It is puzzling how she would suddenly leave the village like that. It is all anyone has been able to talk about for the past two days. As if they can't go back to their own lives."

"True, but did you hear the rumours? They say she joined the Akatsuki and maybe she'll come back to try and finish the village off later on."

"I do not think so. They are only just rumours and after all, Lady Tsunade has not yet made a proper statement. It is all a lot of guesswork."

"But Neji, there was actually a witness who _saw _the Akatsuki strike a deal with her. I'm struggling to believe it myself – Sakura doesn't seem the type to run off with the enemy. If this so called 'witness' hadn't of alerted Tsunade, Sakura would just be a missing person."

Naruto tuned out of the conversation, disgusted at his two friends gossiping like a couple of old women. But he had to admit, Shikamaru had a point, if Sasuke hadn't of opened his big mouth, Sakura wouldn't be in danger of being hauled back to the village and killed for betrayal. Naruto had more than enough of listening, he got up and began to walk off on his own, ignoring his team mates' questionable looks.

He dug his hands in his pockets and kicked out at the nearby tree trunks and he walked, imagining each one has Sasuke's face impaled on it. He was again surprised that he didn't kill the snitching bastard right there when the chance had again surfaced. Naruto didn't care where he was going or what time it was, he could keep on walking for days if he wanted, just to ease the pain. He didn't quite understand why people didn't care more about what happened? Weren't they her friends?

He eventually came to the top of some kind of grassy hill, a perfect full moon directly above him in the sky. 'Just like the one on the night she went.' He thought. He lay down among the greenery, reminiscing images flashing through his mind, gently reminding him of the good times and bad times. Suddenly remembering the photo in his pocket, he pulled it out, stroking Sakura's pink hair, wishing hard that he had the real thing beside him, in his arms. So that they would both be looking up at the darkened sky together…

"Don't get too emotional. We don't need you crying throughout this mission." A none too familiar voice came from behind. Naruto's eyes flared when he saw Sasuke standing there.

"You are exactly the last person I want to see right now!" He hissed menacingly out of the corner of his mouth. Sasuke took no notice of Naruto's tone or warning, he sat down next to him.

"You know Naruto… You're not the only one that misses her."

"Wha-… HUH?" Naruto's jaw dropped open and he shuffled away a little.

"Even though she was really annoying… And weak, I kind of miss her too."

"Well you should," The blonde growled, not trusting himself to look at the Uchiha incase he'd kill him. "You're the one that turned her in."

"I had to. As my duty as a shinobi to Konoha. You should have made a statement too."

Naruto's tether broke,

"What the hell… 'Duty'? 'Shinobi'? SHE'LL BE KILLED IF SHE'S FOUND YOU COMPLETE MORON!" He grabbed the boy's collar and started to shake him. "YOU ONLY MISS HER BECAUSE HER FANGIRL-ISM KEPT YOU ENTERTAINED! YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT HER FEELINGS OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED HER WEAK ALL THE TIME!"

Sasuke barely battered an eyelid,

"Even though something you dislike has been removed, there's nothing to fill the gap. You go on and realise that you want that thing back and for everything to be normal again."

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S YOUR BIG SPEECH? YOU ONLY WANT HER BACK SO YOU CAN FEEL 'NORMAL' AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL _ARE _YOU?"

"You know. You're too loud-.."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto's left hand innocently found its way to Sasuke's pale neck again, his other hand was drawn back, ready to punch the lights out of him.

"You know it won't help," Sasuke murmured, locking eye contact with the Kyuubi container. "Hitting me might make you feel good but you're only doing it to let all your anger out."

Naruto gritted his teeth, irritated that he could have worked it all out so quickly even in the face of certain death. For the second time that day, he let go of his hold on Sasuke's neck and sat back down, cursing the damn boy for his arrogance and intelligence (though he'd _never _admit it out loud!)

"You really love her that much?"

Naruto didn't reply. After a while, he heard Sasuke sigh and slowly walk back to the others. Naruto didn't care though, he had spent so much time on his own in the past, he was so used to it by now. He sighed loudly, got comfortable and closed his eyes.

Sleeping under the stars was like heaven.

Aching for his love was pure hell.

* * *

There it is!" Neji shouted as the hug stone pillars of the temple came into view.

"Stop!" Shikamaru commanded, skidding to a halt as the others followed suit. "Listen. We haven't encountered any enemy ninja yet – which I'm slightly suspicious of… Anyway, be on full alert. I think we might be ambushed or something. I don't fancy having to carry any of your back to the village! Tsunade would gut me…"

"So what do we do then?" Sasuke questioned.

"We have to go straight there and hurry to get the artefact so there is no time for sneaking around and stuff. We just have to fight, then move on, fight, then move on again. Got it?" Naruto had to bite his lip from laughing at Shikamaru's graphics actions to go with his words.

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

"Hn."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

They were at the door of the temple and not ONE enemy had befallen on them yet. The word 'troublesome' was all that came to his mind. It was all very suspicious. He was almost one hundred percent sure that the enemy would have leapt out of the thick trees or rose from the ground. This was ridiculous.

Naruto outstretched his hand to push the heavy, wooden door open.

A kunai suddenly flew from behind them and _Thud_. Landed on the door, inches away from where Naruto's hand had been placed just seconds before.

The four boys turned to see who had thrown the weapon. They gawked at the sight before them.

"S-Sakura."

The pink-haired female nin stood there, about ten steps away.


	4. New Found Strength

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song Recommendation For This Chapter: "Babydoll Gone Wrong" By Skye Sweetnam**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Four: New Found Strength**

Sakura would have given almost anything up in the whole entire world, not to be where she was standing right now. She would have paid any amount of money, for someone to stand in her shoes. While she escaped to some corner of the world. And stayed there.

She didn't care less about the Hyuuga, the genius and the raven-haired boy. For some reason, the awestruck look on Naruto's innocent face tortured her more than anything than she could possibly imagine.

* * *

_Sakura nervously twiddled her thumbs as she sat quietly in the hard carved wooden chair. The night before, Itachi and Kisame had led her to their main base situated somewhere west of Konoha – she didn't know exactly where or if she was even being followed. She didn't want to think of everything she'd left behind, it was too painful and too late. The decision was final._

_She looked up from her lap as three men in cloaks similar to Itachi's and Kisame's entered the room. A man with long, blonde hair half tied up at the top, gave her a hearty smile,_

"_Don't look so scared. We won't hurt you pinky." He flicked the hair out of his face and she saw that his covered eye seemed to be mechanical. Annoyed at the dumb nickname, she scowled._

"_My name is Sakura." She corrected and stared hard at the man.  
_

"_Just be glad you're here at all," a young man with untidy red hair and steely grey eyes commented. "The Akatsuki is not for the faint hearted and you, don't look like you can rise to our standards. However, we have our reasons." He smirked at the girl glaring back at him and walked out into the hallway._

_The last man had black hair and a bizarre orange mask that looked as if it had been dug out of a clearance bin, days after Halloween ended.__ Judging his tone of voice and posture, Sakura could easily tell that he wasn't the smartest of the group. He noticed her staring and decided to step forward._

"_I'm Tobi. The guy with the red hair was Sasori and here's Deidara," he gestured to the blonde man. "We're in the Akatsuki too."_

_Sakura was feeling a little queasy so she just pasted on a fake smile and nodded along as Tobi continued to talk._

"_It's weird how you were suddenly let in with us – No offence or anything though, I just mean that it's kinda strange, Itachi isn't exactly known for being generous…And what did he mean by 'reasons'? I mean, I don't get told anything around here!" Although his words were meant to convince, Sakura wasn't entirely fooled and she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't letting something on._

"_Rightly so," Deidara muttered, "You'd reveal our plans to everyone we meet." Tobi questionably turned to look at him, Deidara tur__ned his gaze back onto the girl._

"_I reckon that you do have potential even though you're young. How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen__." She replied._

_He nodded thoughtfully. "You're legal then."  
_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well I'd hate to see a rookie suffer so me__, and Tobi here could teach you the basics if you'd like-.."_

"_Yeah alright then," She interjected__, jumping off her chair. "Get me out of this creepy room."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura cast her mind back to that little training, remembering the key points and the epic needs of battle, she doubt that she'd need the most brutal ones she was taught but she should also not underestimate her opponent.

Neji was not as internally shocked as the rest, he was just merely surprised and sceptical. He took one look at her scratched headband and red clouded cloak to suss out the situation.

"So," he said. "The rumours were indeed true." Sakura has never like Neji all that much after what he did to Hinata in the first Chuunin exams they went through all those years ago. His pompous tone didn't do much to help him get in her good books. She replaced her earnest look with a blank one and nodded silently, masking her emotions and not even daring to cast a glance in Naruto's direction.

"Why are you here?"

Nothing.

"Are you here to also recover the artefact?"

Absolute silence.

Neji frowned. "Do not ignore me."

She sent him the best cold look she could muster, successfully getting him more irritated and intrigued at the same time. Sakura wanted desperately to sneak a teeny tiny look at her best friend but forced her shaky legs toward the temple doors. _Don't you have any__self control? _She scolded herself.

"Do not even think you are getting in there," Neji warned. Sakura took notice and kicked the wooden panelled doors anyway. They swung slowly open, exposing a horrible, rotten, musty smell. Neji however, would still not give up, he reappeared in Sakura's path.

"You better cooperate, Haruno," he got into a battle stance. "I do not want to resort to violence to bring you to back with us."

"We're taking her back?" Shikamaru spoke up for the first time. "Neji is that wise? She could have accomplises in waiting somewhere. We could be playing into their hands."

"Of course," the Hyuuga nodded. "She is a missing ninja that should be brought to justice. If others show, we shall deal with them."

Sakura turned and walked back down the stones steps. She too got into a battle stance and glared at him. "I hope you know I won't go easily." She proclaimed, letting a slight smirk grace her lips. She could tell he wasn't expecting her to resist, it amused her greatly.

"Stand back Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru. I will bring her down so we can quickly finish this mission and take her back with us."

"Big words," Sakura taunted. "Let's see if you can live up to them shall we? I have _absolutely no _intention of returning with you. So sorry."

Neji was suddenly speeding towards her with his nearly unmatched finesse. Sakura instinctively wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and run away like nearly always when she was back in the academy, but the strong willed girl within her stood firm and she was very thankful for that. It seemed as if Akatsuki was a good choice. With more training – well, she'd be a killing machine well molded to do her master's bidding.

Quickly she span, ducking at the same time as she evaded his charge and kicked out her foot. Her aim was correct and jabbed him just underneath his breast bone, he stumbled slightly in shock that she managed to dodge him. Again she span, her chakra-filled fist connecting with his upper left arm and sending him back, flying into the dewy grass. There he lay, totally in disbelief at what had just happened. Sakura was pleased with the reaction, of course she had not just learned how to fight properly and skillfully in those two short days she was with the Akatsuki. At the dead of night, she always used to sneak out to the training grounds and work on her taijutsu, and it had paid off very well.

"Time to take you down a peg." Shikamaru was the next victim to run at her. Sakura immediately flew at him, her fist struck his broad shoulder and he staggered slightly. Immediately reading his next moves, she quickly moved out of his wide punch line.

Sakura was surprised that Shikamaru was actually fighting hand-to-hand combat instead of his usual 'strategy' complex. The only explanation was that he was going relatively easy on her and the very thought of it made her blood angrily boil.

Dropping down she span and shot out her leg. Shikamaru had just seen the move used on Neji so he easily jumped over her leg sweep and moved expertly over her and kicking her back and caused her to hunch over.

The kunoichi dropped and rolled out of the way just in time and leaned back, resting her hands on the ground and kicking out with both legs with furious speed. He stumbled back coughing at the sudden brutal impact to his chest, but Sakura was too quick and was upon him in an instant. She threw out a well-aimed left hook and his nose crunched within an instant underneath her fist. He groaned and covered his broken nose with his bloodstained hands and gazed at her incredulously. Naruto and Sasuke had chosen well not to say anything during Sakura's battle. The blonde knew all along about Sakura-midnight trips as he was always the one that followed her and watched to see if she was ok. With all due respect, she was never this good though!

_It's like she's changed completely._ He wondered, suddenly regretting it and pushing his thoughts further to the back of his mind. He knew better than that, he knew _her _better than anyone else in the world. She hadn't changed. She was.. She was just pretending – yeah, that was right.

Neji limped over to Shikamaru, hand over his heavily injured shoulder,

"Let us both fight her." He said, Shikamaru removed his hands, letting the blood flow freely in a trail down his chin.

"I never thought it would be this hard, but ok."

Sakura again felt that surge of intense anger. _How dare they underestimate me? Jerks. _

Neji was the first to attack, he activated Byakugan and aimed for Sakura's chakra pressure points. Shikamaru wanted to end this battle fast, he made a fast hand sign and his shadow extended to where Sakura was constantly moving to dodge Neji's fierce attacks. Neji hands were almost a blur as she moved from left to right, up and down. She bided her time, waiting patiently for some kind of opening in which she could counter with. She wasn't totally oblivious to what was going on around her though – Deidara taught her that after many unwanted bruises and cuts. Out of the corner of one emerald eye, she could see Shikamaru's shadow technique inching its way toward her with the help of a few strategically placed trees. Not skipping a beat, she rolled out of the way of Neji's hands and jumped high into the air. She too, was adept at making fast hand signs.

"Cherry blossom cage!" She shrieked, connecting hands and slowly falling back to the ground, watching as pink cherry blossoms appeared from no where and trapped Shikamaru in a swirling mesh of pink and white.

"SHIKAMARU!" Neji yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He immediately shut up, eyes bulging when he felt a presence behind him. Sakura was holding a kunai to his neck, smiling sweetly.

"You should never turn your back on your enemy," She softly scolded. "You may find yourself getting hurt."

"Stop Sakura! Don't kill them – this isn't you!" Naruto ran up and hugged her from behind. She closed her eyes and remembered the time when she did the exact same thing to stop Sasuke from killing the enemy ninja in the forest of death. Sakura lifted the kunai from Neji's sweating throat and reddened from shame at causing her best friend to see her loose control like that.

"I wasn't," she whispered. "I got… too carried away." She turned her head halfway and placed her free hand on his cheek as he nuzzled affectionately into her neck. Her heart pounded softly under her ribs. She dismissed this feeling and turned her attention to the still-trapped Nara.

"Release." She commanded quietly, the cherry blossoms fell to the grass and disintegrated, exposing a dazed Shikamaru. He stood up and brushed himself off, tottering slightly.

"The ANBU will soon find you," he said. "Depending on if we give statements or not."

"And will you?" She asked, dropping her hand from Naruto's cheek and wrapping it round his arm.

Shikamaru shook his head and smiled. "No we don't want you to die just yet. You're a worthy opponent of course. We can only hope that you will see your own faults and come back to us. Akatsuki can't keep you occupied forever."

Neji looked like he didn't know the meaning of the words 'worthy opponent'. Even so, under Shikamaru's firm tone, he nodded along too.

"Yes. Come on, we should head back to the village now, I need to have these injuries treated. We can tell Lady Tsunade that the artifact was destroyed a long time ago or something."

The two boys bid goodbye to the girl and they both limped off the way they had come. Naruto looked around in confusion,

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked to where she remembered he was standing earlier, indeed Sasuke was not there.

"Maybe he already went with them?" She suggested lamely and sighed. "You should hurry up and follow before you lose them too Naruto."

He grimaced as if he'd eaten something horrible and pulled her into a tight hug. She inhaled his warm ramen-ish scent and happily snuggled closer, holding on for dear life. They stayed there for what felt like forever until she tore herself away, her eyes shining.

"I've missed you." She struggled to choke back tears. He was just about to reply when a sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. They looked up to see Itachi lazily leaning against one of the temple pillars.

"Mission accomplished," he said. "You managed to protect the temple from being raided."

"Y-Yes."

"Let us travel back to base then. Your work here is done." Itachi was just about to run off but Naruto's babbling words stopped him.

"." The words tumbled out of his mouth like vomit. Itachi surveyed the boy inquisitively with his eagle eyes.

"What?"

Naruto took a deep breath said his words loudly and slowly,

"I want to join the Akatsuki, with Sakura."


	5. Looking Out For You

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_".._._" _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Meant To Live" by Switchfoot**

* * *

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Five: Looking Out For You**

**--**

Sakura thought it was a terrible practical joke.

She really did.

Naruto was far too _nice_ to be in the most feared criminal organisation in the world. But then again, who was she to talk? Just hearing his sentence made her almost laugh out loud, it sounded so ridiculous and farfetched! He wasn't serious was he? The Akatsuki were way more likely to catch Naruto instead of working with him! Sakura dismissed this all – she was hearing things.

Itachi's face was still hiding all emotion that must have been hiding behind it. If there was any at all, to begin with that is.

"No." He said flatly, ignoring the blonde boy's clenched fists and scowl.

"Yeah," he persisted. "I'm strong and everything."

"No."

Naruto felt an angry growl rise in his throat, just talking to this guy made him so damn mad and frustrated, he silently sent a telepathic 'how the hell could you have lived with him?' message to Sasuke, feeling a sudden rush of gratitude to his friend.

"I'll do absolutely anything," he heard himself say. "I just want to be with Sakura-.."

"No."

Sakura roughly pulled Naruto toward her. She sent an apologetic glance in Itachi's direction, who looked faintly amused.

"Do you _know _what you're saying?" She hissed angrily, face flushing a furious shade of pink. He pulled himself out of her grasp.

"Yes I do," he murmured, looking to where Itachi was standing again. "I'll fight you for a place then if that what it takes."

"NARUTO!" She screeched. He ignored her and stepped toward the fearsome Uchiha. Sakura of course, did all she could to grab a hold of him but as it turns out, he was ten times stronger when he was deadly serious. She tried shouting his name again but they didn't seem to reach him, they just simply carried themselves away into the swirling wind. She was shaking like mad now. She cared about Naruto too much to see him throw away his life to be with her… No, she was sure that he was just messing about in his individual 'Naruto' fashion. Any minute now, he'd turn around with a big grin on his face and yell "Gotcha!"

Itachi said nothing but glared at the blonde boy. And of course, the blonde boy glared back, full of determination and hate.

_Any moment now…_

"No," Itachi said for what felt like the millionth time. "You are starting to irritate me little boy."

"Little boy!" Naruto retorted angrily. "I'm seventeen for god's sake! The same age as Sakura, old man!" She could see Itachi twitch briefly at the comment.

_He'll say it._

"We do not take on those who do not interest us. What makes you think that you are so useful?"

_He just __likes things to drag out a bit…_

"For one thing I'm strong, have a powerful will, useful, protective and loyal!"

"So loyal that you're prepared to become a criminal for the sake of her? So loyal that you're prepared to be called a mere puppy?"

_Come on Naruto, I don't have all day. Say it before I actuall__y start to take this seriously…_

"Yes."

Sakura's jaw dropped open of its own accord. She replayed the whole scene in her head to the second where Naruto had agreed that he'd betray Konoha – just as she'd done a few days ago, and join Akatsuki. She was the one to know clench her fists and grit her teeth

"NARUTO!" She screamed, running over and roughly tackling him to the ground. "YOU COMPLETE BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

In truth, she had expected Naruto to use his 'wounded puppy dog' look on her like he had done so many times before, but instead his face was a mask of utter anger. He took her shoulders roughly as his pupils parted and turned a light shade of crimson.

"SHUT UP," he roared. "STAY OUT OF IT."

Sakura didn't care if he was her best friend or not, no body spoke to her like that so she let her fists do the talking. He dodged most of her clumsy punches but ignored the ones that connected. He gave her a few good bruises too.

"STUPID GIRL!"

"ARROGANT FOOL!"

He rolled them over so that he was practically straddling her. They tried to dodge each other's fists but a lucky blow was enough to knock the air out of them.

"STUBBORN OLD WOMAN!"

"'OLD'? RIGHT, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

She summoned all of the strength she had left and forced Naruto's hands above his head, restraining him from trying to land more punches on her. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear,

"Go home now before I end up killing you!"

He growled and pushed her off him, she landed on the grass a couple of inches away.

"DAMMIT NARUTO," she yelled. "GO BACK, DAMN FOX!" The minute those words were out of her mouth, she desperately wished she could shovel them back in. Naruto's face went from angry to hurt. She glanced at Itachi who was looking straight back at her,

"Damn fox?" He repeated. Looking from one young adult to another. Sakura willed with all her heart, soul and every fibre in her body that Naruto wouldn't blab to Itachi was the meaning of her words really was. She shakily rose to her face and shrugged in what she hoped was a breezy way,

"Nothing. It was just a dumb nickname I used to give him, that's all…" She was aware that her voice had gotten quieter and quieter but the words just seemed to have died hopelessly on her lips.

"Really?" Itachi mused, thoroughly enjoying the tense atmosphere that was hanging over them like a dead goose.

Naruto chose that moment to pick himself that up as well,

"No," he said defiantly. Sakura's eyes bulged as Naruto said his next words. "I have the nine-tailed demon trapped within me, Kyuubi. I suppose you know more of him than I do."

Itachi didn't say anything but the smirk playing at the sides of his lips said a thousand words.

"Kyuubi… My, that _is _unfortunate." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man, he was acting very strangely. As if he was happy but… He didn't exactly show it. It definitely wasn't normal. "You know… You _do _seem useful, even if just a smidgeon." Naruto was on tenterhooks, eagerly hanging on to every word the grown man said. It made Sakura feel mentally sick seeing him as helpless as that, Itachi was playing a sick game that she did not want to be apart of, nor did she want Naruto to be tangled up in.

"Itachi," she interrupted. "It's getting dark, we best be heading back now." He looked at her sceptically and nodded his head.

"Sakura, I presume that you memorised your way from the base to this location?" She nodded, remembering all the gruelling medic ninja training she went through with Tsunade, thinking about her old sensei made her heart pang of loneliness, she shook it away and murmured a "Yes."

"Go back and rest for now then," he continued. "You'll be trained again in the morning. Be up and ready. Dismissed."

With that, she bowed briefly and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. She again appeared about an hour away from where she was just standing. Shielded from view in the thick, dense forest. She slumped down onto a tree and sobbed heavily, her heart aching for her best friend. She couldn't stand to say goodbye to him so she had just left him there all alone with a murderer.

"Some friend I am," she choked. Deep within, she felt her heart crack with every lurch and sob.

She didn't know what Itachi Uchiha was planning.

But one things for sure.

She really did not like the gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Review please! (:**


	6. Together Once Again

**Thankyou for all your very nice comments, I'm very glad that I decided to re-write this story :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Six: Together Once Again**

**--**

Sakura sighed heavily as she finished dressing into her disappointingly plain night attire. She actually half expected the Akatsuki PJ's to have little red clouds stiched on them too, she was glad that they were just charcoal though, those damn clouds were becoming _too _familiar.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing…_ She wondered as she neatly folded her netted clothes and cloak and placed it on a chair across from her bed. She had not stopped thinking about him since she had gotten back hours earlier. Not feeling like hanging out with the friends that she had made in the organization that night, she just ate a few bites of the congealed greasy dinner (cooked by Hidan) and retired to her room. Of course she wasn't _totally _alone. Inner Sakura had recently resurfaced and decided to invade on her train of thought again, much to the real Sakura's delight…

**You could really at least could have said goodbye to him.**

_Shut up. It was too hard.__ What the hell was he thinking? He'll get himself killed._

**He cares about you. ****Even so, now he'll think you're some kind of monster who attacks her best friend and doesn't even say a word of apology. What's **_**with**_** you?**

_I… don't even remember much. One minute he was saying he would leave home for me and then… I'__m punching the crap out of him…_

**One minute you were sane, the next you weren't. ****You have some serious issues.**

_Shut up_, Sakura shot back. _I've been through a lot of stress lately and I really don't need_ _you to be adding to it. Okay?_

**Stress? You can't talk. Think about that poor kid who's probably not even had a wink of sleep as he's been worrying about your selfish ass. ****You're like an old woman. I sometimes wonder why I'm stuck as you.**

_Why are you telling me this? Why can't you just__ be quiet and never talk again?_

**Face it princess - ****I'm telling you this because you need to sort things out in your mind before you turn completely insane. It's my job to advice and criticise you, that's what the meaning of 'inner Sakura' really means.**

_Whatever__ just leave me alone._

**Fine.**

Sakura rubbed her temples, feeling a serious migraine rolling on fast. She hated the dizziness spells and major headaches she used to suffer with all the time, that is until Tsunade came along advised that she should take some sort of medication on a daily basis. It helped only but a little, under immense stress even drugs couldn't help.

A small clicking sound caught Sakura's attention as she glanced over towards the peeling mahogany door, Deidara's head poked through, a strange smile that was rarely ever seen on his face. He waved his fingers and leaned casually on the door frame.

"Hey," he said. "Itachi has returned at last and he wants to see you. God Sakura – what did you do to piss him off now?"

"Oh shut up," she picked up nearby boot and aimed it at his smug face. "Itachi's gets pissed at the slightest thing. Anyway – is he mad, then?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno – I tried to enter his room and he pratically blasted the door, trying to keep me out. I guess that means he's mad. Actually he nearly – _very nearly _singed the ends of my hair!" He tossed it back over his shoulder. "Wow, he really gets on my nerves sometimes! This hair – I'll have you know.. Took me _months _if not years to grow out!"

Sakura inwardly groaned, ignoring him completely and she dug her head back into her soft pillow and mumbled something along the lines of "Go away." Deidara never did take well to orders. He allowed himself into her room and yanked the girl up by the arm.

"He's in the conference room," Deidara persisted. "Go now before we all get our balls blasted off. I rather like mine, thank you very much."

Sakura roughly took her arm back and glared at the blonde man. "Why don't _you _go? I don't want to run another one of his errands today. That bastard should realise that I'm upset right now! I'm not in the mood for work. Plus I just got into bed! He's working me to death-.."

"No, don't give me that rubbish - you knew from the beginning that being here wasn't going to be easy," Deidara snatched up her clothes in a bundle and threw them at her arms. "Hurry before he tears the place apart, looking for you." And with that, he left, holding his crotch in a vain effort to make his point.

Sakura scowled furiously as she changed back into her netted clothing and cloak, tossing the stupid pajamas into a dark corner. She felt like Itachi had been abusing her with hard tasks too much in the last couple of days. SURE – she wanted to be there, but that didn't mean for him to bully the 'underdog' with every little miserable chance he got! A wave of anger and irritance washed over her as she slammed her door shut and stamped along the hallway

_Relax,__ he's probably just testing me to see what I'm made of – yeah that's probably it._

**You Sure? He might be using you.**

_Yes_. Thinking these words to herself seemed to calm the ball of anger she possessed in the pit of her stomach. But she still wanted to have a right go at the Uchiha genius. She kicked another door open to a slightly brighter lanky hallway (the place was full of them) and proceeded to the conference room where all missions were prepared and Akatsuki members were gathered for briefing.

Saying a muttered greeting to the friends and accomplices she met along the way, she reached the end of a brightly lit hall to a door with the markings of _'__**Conference Room**__' _printed in black lettering on it. She didn't feel in a polite mood so she barged right in without knocking and slammed it shut behind her, all set for a big argument.

The room in which she was standing now was too, brightly lit. Small, flickering candles were situated around the room, giving a pale ghostly glow that seemed to flicker on the hideous wallpaper as well. She had a strong feeling that the whole hideout may have once belonged to an elderly woman with ghastly taste in décor. She moved her sight to the dancing flames, flickering different shades of orange and yellow, captured by its unique dance and movement.

"So… You are here." Said a cold from somewhere to the far left of her. Sakura snapped out of her brief trance and stared beadily at the dark-haired man sitting calmly in his tall. Brown leather chair.

"You better have a really good reason for dragging me out of bed for this." She warned and placed her hands on her hips. He took no notice of her poisonous tone and continued to survey her with his crimson pupils.

"You know you should try and prevent from using that too much," she said. "Otherwise you'll end up blind and will be crying to us all about 'how we should have warned you!' and all that shit." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, smoothing her sweaty hair down. He didn't respond but his eyes returned to their normal dark obsidian shade. A smirk was playing at the side of his stone lips.

She sighed heavily. "What is it that you want, Itachi? I swear to god – if I did something wrong and you want to bitch about it – go ahead! Take your best shot, I'm ready!"

"You are troubled." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You are being fairly reserved tonight. Plus you're ranting and looking a tad unhinged, in my opinion.

"_Unhinged_?" She spluttered. "I'm perfectly well and feeling absolutely super! You have a rubbish opinion – don't you?" She felt the ball of anger rise again to her throat, how dare Itachi feel so 'high and mighty' to question her sanity? Not that she hadn't been questioning it herself, all night but.. Hearing it from someone else was just an insult!

"I'd rather not talk about it now Itachi," she said coldly. "Can I go? I'm tired."

He shook his head, the smirk growing a little bigger. "No."

"Then why the hell did you get me here!" She challenged. "To confuse me? To put me down? To keep asking me those bloody damn questions? What the hell are you? A damn human puzzle?"

"No. Might I point out though, that you were the one just asking all the questions there. Someone might think that you're desperate for answers right about now."

"Nooo? You think?" She spat sarcastically and bit down hard on her lips to prevent herself from screaming and running at this infuriating man. The taste of blood on her tongue just reminded her to keep calm and keep a clear head. Instead she has a rather calming thought of imagining his face on the burning candles.

"Then what may I ask did you summon me for?" She asked sweetly, voice dripping in sarcasm. He was just about to reply with another one of his annoying cryptic clues until a sudden familiar shock of blonde burst through another door to the right of his desk.

"Hey Itachi, does this cloak have matching boxers?" 'It' asked. Sakura's mouth fell open as soon as she realised who the person was.

_Naruto._

The first things that were out of her mouth were: "Bastard. You brought him back."

Naruto had only just noticed that his best friend was too, in the same room. He blushed deeply, remembering their fight and looked everywhere but directly at her. Despite Inner Sakura's words, Sakura kept her burning gaze upon Itachi.

_He owes me a lot of answers_. She thought.

**So he brought Naruto with him here eh? I'm guessing he didn't do it because he felt sorry for you.**

_Don't be stupid. As if__ ever he'd do that._

**You'd never know.**

_Yeah right. It's almost the same as him waltzing up to Sasuke, asking him for__ a dinner date and a sleepover._

**Don't be so damn pessimistic.**

_No, I'm being logical and using my head. You are of course, one thing i__t doesn't need. Anyway I thought you said your job was to 'advise' and 'criticise' me? Here you are now, giving me a damn illusion that Itachi is a nice guy._

**Whatever, I meant that I see all angles – you see the bad side of things because your **_**Selfish Princess Sakura **_**and likes to play with people's emotions. Why don't you take off your dress and end this little tea party, huh?**

"Sakura," Itachi drawled. "I let Uzumaki join because of his… 'Abilities'," there it was again, the glare in Itachi's eyes as Sakura duly noted. She was surprised that Naruto hadn't even noticed it. But then again he was _Naruto_. Dead-last and a failure back in the academy. He wouldn't notice a plot if it came and punched him square in the face. Sakura felt guilty degrading him like this, but seeing as he _wanted _to put himself in danger like this, her guilt etched away into satisfaction.

"It was a bad idea Itachi, how are you going to evade the ANBU now after two shinobi have 'disappeared'? They'll be raining down on us very soon. We're good Itachi – not that good."

"Don't underestimate me kunoichi," he growled. "I have skills far greater than your own. Besides, this is a 'hideout' – it wouldn't take ANBU five seconds to work out where we are, they're rather dim."

She chose to say nothing but simply stare at him, a hint of amusement in her jade green eyes.

"The boy will be training beside you," Itachi continued. "You are not to argue or complain about this situation. He will also be staying in your room with you, sleeping arrangements can be arranged by yourselves. You both will be up early tomorrow and meet Deidara round by the back entrance of base. Dismissed."

Sakura clenched her fists and they turned white. She forced one leg after another until they ended up again in the hallway. She wistfully wanted those darn candles to just leap up and burn that damn man to death. Skewer him with his own element, as it were…

"Hey." Said a quiet voice. She looked over her shoulder to see that Naruto had already followed her out and was now smiling sheepishly at her. She wanted to punch him. She wanted to punch him more than anything for joining her here and doing the exact same thing as what she did to Konoha. But she also wanted to throw her arms around him and appreciate the fact that he was here. And that's exactly what she did, regardless of the little niggling thoughts lingering at the back of her mind like tiny Itachi-sized flies.

Naruto staggered back slightly from her sudden movement. He stared down at the flurry of pink below his chin, with no hesitation he slipped his arms around her back and closed his eyes, embracing the closeness of them. The shirt underneath his open cloak started to go rather soggy under Sakura's silent tears. Naruto smiled sadly and held her in closer.

"I'm here."

* * *

**Thank you and please review (:**


	7. Training

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Hysteria" by Muse**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Seven: Training**

Sakura's eyes fluttered delicately open and were met by blackness. They quickly adjusted to the dimness of the morning dawn light. Some idiot had only shut the curtains half way and of course the uncovered half had the light shining on _her. _Of course it took her about half a millisecond to realise who this idiot was and she yanked up the covers further in annoyance. She turned over on her side, and forced her eyes shut again in an attempt to escape back to the lovely dream she'd had.

"_You both will be up early tomorrow and meet Deidara roun__d by the back entrance of base…"_

"Shit." She muttered, kicking her legs out of her source of warmth and landed rather heavily on something. She didn't notice that she was stepping on a certain mound. That mound shifted heavily and she went crashing down upon it. The 'mound' let out a muffled cry and Naruto's head popped out from underneath it, looking like a bleary-eyed deer.

"Wah… Suhkra…" He mumbled. Still totally out of it. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of his morning breath but chose not to mention it.

Feeling a slight pain in her ankle, she propped herself up by her arms and glanced at the boy. His light blonde locks were strewn about his pillow, a lot more messy than usual. His azure eyes grew wider as they adjusted to his surroundings at last. She blushed as she noticed that he wasn't wearing a top and just his toned bare chest was showing. Well-built but not too much muscle… Just the way she liked it. He too blushed when he realised that Sakura had ended up straddling him in a very compromising position.

"S-Sakura," he stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. "Y-You're… Hand is… In my-.." He broke off, as Sakura's cheeks flamed into life. It only took her a second to stare and realise what he meant, she jumped up apologising feverently.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I really didn't… Sorry… I didn't mean to touch _that_… GOD I meant YOU – I never meant to touch YOU!"

He shot up from his makeshift camp bed, his face resembling a tomato. "I-Its f-fine Sakura. Easy mistake, huh? Aheh.."

She took a deep breath. "Why the hell were you down there anyway? I could have seriously hurt you or something. You could have been saying goodbye to your 'manhood' right about now!"

"We-well don't you remember? Last night you offered to take the floor – but I said no – so then we had this big long discussion and then it ended with me on the floor." He gabbled rather quickly. "But thankfully my 'manhood' is fine and thanks for worrying – it likes you now."

She swatted his lightly for the perverted comment, casting her mind back to the _loooooooong _debate they went through. Which ended with her throwing herself on the bed in a huff and refusing to talk to him.

"Naruto we have to go meet Deidara now. It's dawn."

He gasped. "Already?" Sakura didn't know if it was meant to sound sarcastic or not.

"Naruto I don't know if you're honestly being stupid or what. In the Akatsuki, you have to be sharp and always on time and energetic – which shouldn't pose too much a problem for you I guess." She smiled weakly and pointed to another door nearby the bed. "I'll be going into the bathroom to change," she said. "It has no lock. _Don't you even dare walk in or your manhood will be in hiding for a very long time!"_

He nodded and slapped his knee in mock frustration. "Darn, no quickie then."

"N-Naruto!"

"So where do I change then?"

She smirked. "You're going in the hallway – it looks as if I can't take any chances. Have fun out there though, Naru."

* * *

"Uzumaki you fool!" Deidara cursed as the Kyuubi boy smashed his fifth straw boxing bag into nothing but a pile of hay. "Control your chakra like Sakura here, too much and you'll keep on destroying our training equipment!" Naruto muttered a small apology as the sweat trickled its way down his burning forehead. He allowed himself the tiniest of smirks as soon as he turned round.

Deidara sighed. "Ok that's enough of that. Sakura, can you keep him busy while I go and try to track down yet _another _punching bag? If I'm lucky, I might be able to convince Tobi to let me stuff him full of hay again.."

She nodded and he 'poofed' away. She took out a hair band and bunched up her cherry locks into a rough bun, stray hairs were cascading over her moist neck but she simply couldn't be bothered to re-do it.

"Naruto, you really have got to watch your chakra control, you could really hurt someone accidentally. Honestly – I'm surprised you haven't caused your own injuries."

He pouted. "Just because you're an expert on chakra-control, not all of us can be born with your abilities and intelligence Sakura. Anyway, being dangerous is good, that just means I'll take my enemies down faster!"

She giggled. "You have interesting logic Naruto, but I'm not as skilled as you. Even though I must agree that I do have a lot more brain cells-.."

"Yea-.. Hey – what?"

She gave a small smile and patted the boy on the head. "Don't get rowdy now," she warned. "Or I might have to kick your sorry ass."

Naruto snorted and a big Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face. "_Like _you could. I'd _so _wipe the floor with you; you'd be begging me for forgiveness!"

"Is that a challenge? I'll have you moaning on the ground, idiot."

"Oh, I think it is. Both of us will be moaning if things go the way I intend."

Ignoring his comment and without another word, she pounced forward and aimed a kick for his torso in which he barely blocked. Sensing that his chakra had moved behind her, she spun on her heel and tripped him. She smirked and delivered a deadly punch to his body. Of course that facial expression was wiped immediately off when the shadow clone beneath her popped, emitting a strange colored powder.

**Smoke screen**. Inner Sakura reminded. **Don't breathe; it'll probably knock you out. Ha-ha – sexy Naruto got strategic as it seems.**

'_Sexy Naruto?' And when the hell did he get 'strategic'?_

**I don't know. My bet is that he'll either wait for you to fall unconscious or attack you from any side.**

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth as she began to feel a little light-headed and high. She'd never tried drugs in her life, but it now felt as if she'd been smoking weed. Naruto was never known to be particularly cruel to her so he would probably be hiding somewhere, laying in wait for her to be enticed by the smoke. Sakura clenched her free fist and ran to her left in the first direction she could think of. She was lucky that it had only been a fairly weak clone and only withheld a small amount of smoke.

The kunoichi waded blindly through the mist and was met by another body which she could tell from his rather clumsy movements, was Naruto. She brought up the brunt of her knee and listened to him grunt as it connected with his abdomen, making him instinctively fall to his knees. He winced partly in shock and in pain as he felt his hands pinned down onto his lower back.

"Looks like I win then." She leaned forward and purred seductively in his ear, secretly wishing for a fresh gasp of air before she passed out. However, she could not let onto him that she was feeling the strain – oh no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He chuckled quietly. "You should never underestimate your opponent Sakura," in a nano-second he had flung her over himself and was now straddling her on the dried mud. "-They might just surprise you. Now – what were you saying earlier about moaning?"

"You've grown Naruto," she said, sneaking a glance and admiring his well-built frame towering over her. "But I've grown too." And with that, her shadow clone disappeared.

_HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO DO THAT!_ Sakura yelled in her mind, as the real her crouched in an overhead tree, well shrouded by the leaves. She tapped her chin in irritance and contemplated the possibilities of what move she should make next.

**Wow, it's loud in here. **Sakura's inner self commented sarcastically. **Just bloody stop going so easy on him. He's a big boy now – you should know! You were the one accidently groping him earlier…**

_But I might hurt him-.._

**So what? He's in the Akatsuki now. He's got to **_**learn**_**. That's what it's all about – isn't it? If Naruto wants to protect you, then he has to get stronger and sneakier – not prance about like some stupid magical pixie pony on drugs!**

Unaware to the silent brain battle above him, back on the ground, Naruto was blindly scanning his eyes around the area.

"Figures, she's not _that _easy to win against." He muttered, moving himself to a more secluded and shaded area under an old Oak tree. He had spent many days and nights trying to perfect his 'Shadow Clone Deadly Smoke Attack.' Of course he added the 'deadly' part because it sounded cool even though all it did was knock his opponents out for the count. Kakashi had begun to train him alone after he, Sasuke and Sakura had come face to face with Itachi and Kisame, Naruto eventually did manage to get a hold of the general idea but he'd still have to work on it.

He resisted the urge to let out a yawn and concentrated on the current situation. It would be his luck that Sakura didn't forget to mask her chakra…

_I wonder if I'll be blamed if I destroy the whole area to track her down_, he pondered, mind venturing off course once again. _Nah, Deidara would probably do his nut and have a heart attack._

"You're not very good at the whole 'thinking thing' are you?" Sakura's voice rang out through the small clearing. He blinked and smirked as she instantly appeared, leaning coolly against another tree across the way from him.

"You know me well enough to answer that my little cherry blossom."

A small blush slightly graced her cheeks but she quickly ignored it, Naruto's tactics of embarrassment were spot on.

_Seems like that's his only hidden talent; being perverted and making me blush._

"Let's see if you can keep up with my Taijutsu moves." She said loudly enough for him to hear.

She forced a little chakra to her legs for a boost of speed and flew toward the blonde. Naruto too, rushed forward as their once concealed kunai's clashed against one another, making their ears ring endlessly. An onlooker would probably describe their fight as 'sudden blurs of movement' but to them, they were just caught up in the moment. For a while, they fought a battle of unpredictable and seriously complicated moves. Sakura had successfully managed to swipe her weapon to the side, cutting a little of Naruto's netted vest, the material flew off to reveal that she had not drawn any blood at all.

She clenched her teeth partly in annoyance and excitement. She had been wanting someone of her skill to duel with and now she had found her destined match. The word 'destiny' was in her dictionary of hated words and phrases along with 'early mornings' and 'independent study'.

Unfortunately for her, she had not been paying full attention in the last few seconds and was astonished to find a sandaled foot flying toward her stomach. Not having time enough to fully block, she shielded herself with both arms and prepared to take his full force.

"Oomph!" She murmured, sailing upwards. A sudden pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist; she turned her head to find Naruto hugging her close to his body as the force of gravity pulled them in.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered as a mess of blonde and pink whipped around their heads. The ground beneath, was sailing up to meet them.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she replied, much enjoying the closeness of them. Much to her displeasure, Naruto landed swiftly and gently set her down. "Do you want to continue training?"

He flopped down onto the grass in the shadows. "Nah I'm worn out. You've gotten brilliant Sakura,"

She sat down beside him, hands starting to absentmindedly fiddle with the surrounding grass. "What? I wasn't brilliant before?" She teased, earning a small laugh from him.

"Not to the extent where you could_ actually _take me down," he sat up and smiled. "Of course I win though!"

"No way!"

"Yup, I delivered the winning kick."

"I hadn't given up yet! You were the one who said you couldn't be bothered anymore you lazy piece of-.."

"-..Then why weren't you concentrating?"

"I was too busy thinking about you!" She protested, pouting and turning away from him.

"Because I'm just too damn hot? I won't deny it." He asked innocently, eyebrows raised. She threw a half-hearted punch at him in which he easily caught and pulled her down beside him.

"You and your big ego," she muttered, delving her head into his toned chest. "Stupid Naruto. Stupid Naruto with his big _FAT _head."

"Ow that tickles! Dammit you're like some kind of burrowing animal."

"Like a cute little bunny?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of a mole-.. OUCH!" He rubbed the spot on his arm where her teeth marks were now starting to faintly show up.

"We'll stick with the bunny," she concluded. "Sorry I bit you, punching you just seems so old now."

"Great, when Deidara gets back he'll think it as some kind of love bite-.." He shut his mouth when he realized what he was saying. He looked at the girl to see that she too was blushing like mad. He felt his heart begin to thump faster as they both caught direct eye contact.

"I guess it's fair that you pay me back then." She whispered, unaware that they both seemed to be getting closer. She didn't care, her heart felt as if it was going to leap straight into her mouth but for now, Naruto's lips looked _delicious_.

"YO!" A voice invaded their private moment, shattering it into millions of pieces along with their hearts. They both looked up to find that Deidara had finally returned after ages, carrying some more training equipment for them to practice on.

Naruto was the first to jump up, he extended a hand to which Sakura gratefully took as he pulled her up. Together they walked in the direction of the clay artist, not noticing that their hands were still joined.


	8. Hormones

**Sorry guys! This chappie isn't very long but i think it's still quite sweet (:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Still Here" by Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Eight: Hormones**

Little water droplets slid down the slippery surface that was Sakura's pearly skin, leaving behind a moist trail in their wake. She flicked the sopping wet hair from her eyes and began to rub a dollop of shampoo onto her pink tresses. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of shampoo lather tickle and cleanse her scalp. Watching the dirt, grass and sweat fall from her body and down through the plug hole gave her a healthy, new clean glow. She usually took showers like this in the late afternoons/early evenings after her gruelling training and tasks, she loved to unwind and relax. It normally always never failed to calm her down and clear her head.

She didn't want.. – No, she _refused _to cast her mind back to a certain previous moment earlier that day, a moment that could have been absolutely fatal if Deidara hadn't interrupted. Strangely, she was sort of glad he did, who knows how far she would have gone?

**God, you make it sound as if you could have gotten pregnant.**** Calm down love, you aren't breaking any laws..**

_Well-.._

**Utter bollocks. A kiss would have happened at maximum.**

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up at her inner self's words. A kiss? Did she really want that?

**Yes.**

_Shut up! Are you insane? Naruto is a friend__._

**Yup, he looked reeeeal friendly when your lips nearly locked together. Trust me, you were a lot closer than you first anticipated.**

_Quiet down. I know my own feelings – and I DEFINTELY didn't__ want that kiss to happen!_

**Suuuuure.**** If it did – then I'd bet your life, that you wouldn't have tried to stop it.**

_It's Naruto for god's s__ake. Stop getting stupid ideas._

She ignored the annoying voice in her head and proceeded to continue with her 'cleansing process.' She opened the steamy shower door an inch and stuck her hand out, grabbing for the nearest sponge she could possibly reach. Her fist closed around one and she gladly pulled her cold arm back in. She pasted on the soap thickly and scrubbed her skin until it began to turn a little red.

**That's Naruto's sponge you know.**

She squealed and dropped it.

* * *

"I'm bored." Naruto concluded after hours of sitting around, not daring to delve deep into his thoughts incase he brought up a particular subject that he did not want to address.

_Were we about to kiss?_

Uh oh. Too late.

Sakura had been in the shower for what felt like forever. Occasionally he'd hear her burst into a chorus or so from a song she knew, steam billowing under the door. What the hell was she doing in there that was taking so long? He expelled a few sudden dirty thoughts and sighed heavily and flung his legs off the bed, staring up at the clock on the opposite wall. He groaned when he realized that it was only 2 minutes later to when he had last checked.

'Time sucks.' He thought, standing up and stretching his legs by pacing around. Again, another thing that he had already done not too long ago.

He really didn't want to go downstairs and hang out with some of the other Akatsuki members, they gave him weird looks which were a cross between bemused and inquisitive. Not that he wasn't used to it or anything, but truly all he wanted to do was stay by Sakura's side. That was impossible though as she was in the shower and he had been strictly prohibited from entering the bathroom they shared. Not that he didn't want to though – because he did. He did very much. It was the illusion that he'd end up with a large bump on the side of his head, if he tried..

"_Naruto, I'm going to have a shower, ok?" Sakura said quietly, not even looking at the boy but pretending to be interested at some invisible mark on her utterly spotless cloak. They had been like this all day since the training with Deidara, they only spoke to each other when they absolutely HAD to and barely glanced at one another._

"_Uh? Oh ok." He said, gazing at an old gnarled tree out of the window. She gingerly nodded and threw her cloak onto the only bed, picking up a white towel on the way to the door. She entered and half-closed it, only her head peeking out._

"_Naruto," she began. "There's no lock remember, so please don't enter. I don't want to have to bite yo-.. – SORRY, no I mean…I don't want to have to hit you or anything." She gabbled._

_He nodded as she fully closed the door. "I'm not like that pervy sage." He muttered._

Naruto felt a tiny pang thinking of his perverted teacher. Would he ever see him again? Would he ever actually see _any _of the faces that he had known back in the leaf village? He seriously doubted that.

"I chose to be here," he murmured. "I wanted to stay here and protect her… More than anything. Yeah. I still stand by that."

Sakura shook the stray drips from her hair and wrapped the long white towel around herself. She tucked a corner of it between her breast and armpit so it would stay rooted there for the time being, it looked like some sort of tunic.

She was irritated that the Akatsuki didn't posses such a thing as a hairdryer, how else would Deidara get his hair so silky smooth or how the hell would Itachi have that shining and shimmery look! It annoyed her to no lengths end, she was grateful that they at least supplied towels and sponges, but she was expected to wash all the linen they owned!

"Sexist pigs," she snorted. "I'm just glad that I had enough sense to bring some things with me." They consisted of: A toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, deodorant, a hairbrush, a few hair bands and a few other things. Naruto had brought nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero.

Naruto…

The very name used to bring her warmth which spread from the tip of her cherry-blossomed head to the very bottom of her toes. Now, it only brought her more confusion that she already had and a very big headache. She didn't quite see what the problem was… Naruto was a friend – And that was the sentence that kept finding itself whirling round and round her head in circles till it almost made her dizzy.

So… Why was she still confused?

Inner Sakura had long since given up hope of trying to reach past the mental barrier that had been set up between her and the real Sakura. It was like an impenetrable castle, complete with moats and everything.

"Crap." She muttered as she dropped her hairbrush, it clattered against the tiled floor and flung off somewhere under the grotty sink. She held her towel tunic and got onto her hands and knees, hands scrabbling around for 'that bloody hairbrush!' She sighed as she spied the familiar silver-plated handle just next to the open shower door. Careful of the various puddles that she had brought out with her, she reached out for it.

She stopped immediately, seeing that Naruto's small yellow sponge was situated right next to it.

A sign?

A coincidence?

Or

_Destiny?_

Hardly aware of what she was doing, she completely ignored the hairbrush and picked up the sponge, feeling Naruto's essence somewhat about it. She could say that it was a tad more comforting than that of a safety blanket that little kids carried around. She gave a small smile and inhaled his slight rameny/orangey shampoo scent off it.

**Seriously, think about the**** things he washes, and the hands that are touching it now.**

For the second time, she squealed and dropped it. _Again._

_

* * *

_

"Dude, don't you guys have like any food here that isn't frozen or from some sort of takeaway?" Naruto turned to Deidara who was reading some kind of novel at a long chestnut table.

"Nope." Was his monotone answer. He hadn't even bothered to move his glance from the page.

Naruto rolled his eyes and began to snatch open all of the kitchen cupboards, he was indeed met by stray cobwebs and spiders retreating into the darkest corners. He pulled open the fridge to find… Nothing.

He slammed it shut to find Deidara looking over at him, slightly ticked off that his wonderful 'book' had been interrupted by such trivial matters. "We're killers," he said, slamming his heavy novel shut and standing up. "We usually eat out or something. The Akatsuki aren't chefs."

Naruto smiled, a sudden image of Itachi with a chefs hat and a pink frilly apron popping into his mind. Of course, the colour pink reminded him of a certain kunoichi.

_His _kunoichi.

The kunoichi that had become exactly like a sister to him.

The very kunoichi that he wasn't sure if he had any feelings for anymore.

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Fix you" by Coldplay**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Nine: Confessions**

It had been one of the longest nights of Sakura's entire life.

She had tossed and turned in every direction. At one time when she heard Naruto awake at her mattress turning, she shut her eyes up tight and breathed peacefully, in hope that he would have thought she was fast asleep. When she felt that he had settled down again, she turned away from him, tears glistening at the corner of her jade green eyes.

_I love __him._

Somewhere along the line, she must have fallen into a deep slumber as it was suddenly morning again. Not wanting to be trapped in that bed another second, she threw the sheets down onto the floorboards and proceeded to the door.

"Mmph." A muffled voice caught her attention, she glanced back to see a mop of blonde hair try to untangle itself from the pile of material. Realizing what she had mistakenly done. She rushed back and seized the bundle, Naruto's half naked body came into view.

"I don't quite know what happened," he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes from the lack of sleep that he had too, had the displeasure of experiencing. Sakura roughly gathered the linen up and placed them on her unmade bed. "Did you try and smother me with your sheets or something?"

"Sorry, I forgot you were down there," she apologized, again not looking at him. "Otherwise I would have been more careful."

The pair fell into an awkward silence, both the thoughts in their minds drowning out one another as the headaches started again. They both innocently glanced upwards, when their gazes locked they immediately turned away, blushing madly. Until Sakura had finally gotten sick and tired of it.

"Look, this is silly…"

"-So silly." Naruto scrambled up and raked a hand through his already messy hair. The couple were again met by total silence. Sakura wondered why the birds weren't chirping outside or why any Akatsuki members were making any noise downstairs. Did they _all _want to listen in to listen in or something? Should she shout so no one wouldn't be hard of hearing?

"Umm," they both chose to say at the same precise moment.

"Naruto, you go first,"

"No its ok, _you _start,"

"No, I _insist_-.."

"This really isn't getting us anywhere," Naruto sighed, a little confidence burning up inside of him. "I'll begin then," Sakura nodded, urging him to continue as she settled herself on the bed. He took a seat beside her. "I… Really think we should talk about yesterday… Er. I would appreciate it if you just let me finish before you start because I feel this _needs_ to be said."

"Ok." She agreed, heart beginning to thump like crazy. Those damn butterflies in her taunt stomach began to flutter backwards and forwards like crazy. He clutched his hands together, struggling somehow to find the right words,

"This… Isn't right." He stated finally. As soon as the words left his mouth, a jackhammer started to dig in his stomach, his organs winding around it like a bendy straw.

"W-What?"

**WHAAAAAA ?  
**

"Us! It's… I dunno," he stood up and began to pace, hands flailing wildly. "It's like… Two birds that haven't flown away even though they want to, but they can't seeing as they could run into trouble – like a cat or something!"

Sakura raised her carefully plucked eyebrows. "Naruto… What the _hell _are you going on about?"

"I dunno!"

"-..Are you having a panic attack?"

"-..YE – No!" He took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her, taking both her hands and looking deep into her green orbs so intently that she thought he was lost into them.

"Naruto, are you asking me to marry you?"

"NO! God no – don't get the wrong idea!"

"So you're saying that there's _nothing _marriable about me?" She questioned, feeling a little hurt from the tone of his voice. He stroked her hands, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm not good at this kind of thing. If I had my wish then I'd have been married to you for years now already."

**Yeowza.**

"Y-Years?" Sakura whispered. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, she had always known that Naruto had held a special place for her in his heart. Thing is, that she never knew how deep that space was and how far he would go to possibly protect it. Now she knew.

"Yes," he admitted. "Ever since we first joined the academy. I caught sight of you pink hair and found myself staring into the eyes of an angel. Through all those years, I only wished that the angel would glance back at me."

She felt her face heat up with totally unwanted blood. Of course back then she had indeed noticed him but he was just 'the orange and yellow blob' who was nothing but part of the background scenery. And that blob did nothing all day but run around like a madman and shriek things at the very top of his voice.

"Im… Sorry. I had a rather inflated ego back then." She apologised.

He smiled sadly. "It's alright, no worries."

Sakura however felt far from 'alright'. She had known the constant exile that he had suffered from the villagers, her own parents had even shunted him right up until the very moment they died. Sakura had turned a blind eye to it, pretending not to notice the sad little orphaned boy sitting on his own on the swing. Her eyes began to water, dangerously ready to tip over the side of her eyelashes. She didn't like Naruto to see her cry, yet he was the only one that fully understood her silent pain and sympathised.

Without another thought, she leaned forward and flung her arms around him, quietly sobbing into the crook of his neck. He gently held her shaking shoulders.

"I… I'm in… In love with… You." She breathed, inhaling his sweet scent. She could tell that he was totally in shock as his body went rigid and his hands had stopped caressing her hair. She bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from saying anymore; he _had _to at least digest this big piece of news first. "And I really don't know want to do anymore! This feeling – it's so different from what I had with Sasuke.. I want to be with you!"

"It's not right." Naruto let go of his hold on her and faced away.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Sorry about what? Tell me Naruto-.."

"You and me – It's not ok." He tried to inject some confidence into his words and keep them steady. The jackhammer seemed to have drilled every organ he had, to pieces.

Her mouth fell open of its own accord. Naruto was… Reclining her? _Rejecting _her? Full of a sudden rage, she tackled him by his legs and caused him to go toppling over onto the unmade bed.

"BASTARD!" She yelled, tears again flowing freely. "Are you playing some sick minded game with me? Huh? First you say you love me and what… Now you _don't_?"

"I…"

"What the hell are you!"

"Bu-.."

"Was this some old stupid bet with Sasuke or something? A game of 'see who can get into Sakura's pants?'"

"No-.."

"Just tell me now Naruto!" She spat. "Do you love me – or not?"

Inwardly relieved that she had stopped screaming right into his ear, he nervously played with the hem of the bed sheet. He tried to ignore the pain of his heart and the tears flicking down onto his face, from her watering eyes.

"No." He whispered, heart suddenly filling with the poisonous liquid in which was named 'guilt.' He glanced upwards to see her looming down on him. Hearing his final answer, she gave a yell of disgust and threw him an incredibly dirty look before storming out.

"She's right… I _am_ a bastard."

* * *

"I love him… I hate him… I love him… I hate him…" Sakura continued to viciously yank the small white petals off the small innocent daisy she had found. Cursing Naruto vigorously with every 'hate' petal and still cursing him even with a 'love' petal. She knew that it was totally meaningless but it as least helped to ease the pain.

**Why did he lie?**

_Oh… It's you._

**Well don't kill yourself sounding grateful. Jeez…**

'Listen, I'm not in the mood right now. Leave me alone.'

"Sakura?" A voice said. She cluched her fists and turned to swear at what she though was that damn blonde shinobi. Luckily though it was only Tobi and no one else.

"Sakura?" He repeated, sitting down beside her on an old log. "Are you ok?"

"Come on Tobi, you not that stupid are you?" Indeed she was right. All he would have to do it take a glance at her red cheeks, tear stained face and puffy eyes to realise what had happened. "I look like some kind of blow fish." She sniffed.

He chuckled quietly. "Blow fishes aren't beautiful. Anyway, yeah I do kinda know what's going on, we could hear you shouting about something but we were too busy trying to sleep ya know…"

"God – I'm so sorry!" She apologised. "When I let rip – I just can't control myself."

He nodded and sighed contently, gazing up toward the sky from the one eye hole in his orange mask. "I like the clouds. You can just sit and look at them all day – the shapes they transform into are amazing. One day is something like an animal, another day its an object in your everyday life," she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was grinning under his mask. She had enough practice from observing Kakashi for many years to tell that. Tobi continued to speak.

"Clouds are more or less carefree. They glide from one side of the world to another, sometimes torn apart completely or made whole," he paused and looked back at her. "Naruto is the closest thing to a cloud that I have ever seen in all my years of living. He floats on day by day protecting his friends and having fun. When he is sad he separates from the cheerful side of himself, when he is with you – he feels complete."

Sakura silently listened intently to Tobi's rare wise words. In truth, she had never thought of comparing Naruto to something as carefree before, if she'd had her way then Naruto would be described as a runaway train for his hyper activeness. But she knew on some level that Tobi was right.

"When did you get so smart," she laughed quietly. "Deidara is always going on about how dumb you are."

"Well, that just proves he doesn't listen does he? He's just too damn absorbed in those damn shitty clay things." They both burst out laughing together. Sakura's heart feeling all but a little lighter, now that her understanding of Naruto was a little less flawed.

And so instead of dwelling on the fact that she had been rejected, she forced it roughly to the back of her mind and pasted a smile of her face and spent the whole day laughing and chatting with Tobi.

* * *

"Thank god it's Sunday," Sakura dug into the remains of the ramen cup, succeeding in hovering up some stray noodles. "Deidara works us too hard – I can't believe it's only today that we have a day off!"

Tobi leaned back on the hideously cracked leather sofa. "Deidara is a tough teacher but he's good, really knows what he's on about but he does tend to waffle. When he gets to that point, I tend to play the 'stupid' card and ignore him."

"Too right!" She agreed. "One time last week he spent absolutely ages nattering on about punching with the right part of your fist – as if I didn't know already – we got so bored that Naruto and I just took off-.." She saddened at the mention of _his _name, eating his favourite food didn't help either but Tobi totally understood and chuckled appreciatively.

"Wow it's late, I have a mission tomorrow so I guess I better go to bed."

She nodded. "Yeah, before Itachi gets on your case." Tobi gave her a brief hug and bid her goodnight before returning the dark hallway that led to his room. She rubbed her full stomach and got up to clear the empty containers away. She dumped them in the silver bin and too, proceeded to her room.

With every step that got closer and closer to her room, she suddenly started to feel a bit sick. Her pace slowed until she was at a near halt, remembering Tobi's words of encouragement again, she forced her stone heavy legs to move forward and at last she was stood outside her room.

_Should… I knock?_

**Don't be silly. It's **_**your **_**room.**

She gulped and reached for the rusted brass doorknob, slowly turning it, the door creaked open and she peered round for signs of life… _nothing_.

Slightly disappointed, she kicked off her shoes and leaned against the now closed and locked door. Closing her eyes, she heard a sound from the bathroom. She silently debated with herself whether to check it out or not.

**Rubbish, you know he's in there and yet you're acting like you're scared. Have some confidence in yourself!**

_I do have confidence._ She thought moodily, walking over to enter.

"OOF." Two people exclaimed at once. Sakura was just about to apologise for her clumsiness when she glanced up and saw that familiar blonde boy stare down at her.

"N-Naruto…"

He didn't say hello or smile. Before she knew it, he leaning down and lightly pressing his lips against hers.

"I _love_ you."

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	10. The Real Reason Why

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore**

* * *

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Ten: The Real Reason Why**

**--**

"_Wha__t happened to 'It's not right' did you shove that down my throat too?"_

"_Forget it. I only came up with that crap so that so you'd think that I wasn't going to distract you from your training that is why you're here after all. It seems I can't control myself tho-.."_

_THUMP_

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_For being a jerk."  
_

**-&-**

"Had enough Naruto?" Sakura taunted, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm warmers and grinning steadily at him. Naruto sat panting, surprised that Sakura managed to duplicate his 'Uzumaki combo' and change it to fit her. Now it had become 'the look how fast I can kick your ass' combo.

Sensing his slight shock, she smiled proudly. "You wanna try to land a punch on me again? I warn you, I come back fast."

"I _bet _you do."

"Hey – mind out of the gutter!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah. It's way too fun to watch your reactions. Come on, Sakura isn't that sweet and innocent and she most definitely isn't a nun. But, it shames me to think that my girlfriend doesn't 'get' me!" He swooned and mocked a fainting fit, earning an earnest look from her.

"And what does your girlfriend look like?" She giggled, placing herself behind him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Her breath tickled his skin.

"Well," he began, stroking her arms. "She has light pink hair to match the cherry blossom trees, her smile enchants cute young victi-.._ men_, into falling in love with her, she's also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen but damn she can really hit hard!"

"And so she should. After all, she wants to keep this 'cute young man' to herself right?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But this man was always hers to begin with."

Sakura giggled again and planted small chaste kisses on his neck. Also giving an extra peck to his now-showing bruises which were starting to creep up from beneath his sun-kissed skin.

Naruto and Sakura had now been officially a couple for 2 months. They had been completely inseparable all through the gruelling training, unnecessary hitting and cold nights when they would happily share the tight single bed together, enjoying the closeness. The pair were hanging around on the training field, waiting for that damn Deidara to show up and begin with their 'more advanced' training sessions.

"It's too hot," Naruto moaned and moved himself further into the shadows of an old fir tree. Sakura picked herself up and surveyed the panting boy.

"Jeez you do get tired easily." She mocked.

"Anyone would, with you making all that racket this morning." He pointed out, suddenly remembering exactly why he felt totally drained. Sakura held a confused look on her face – Naruto thought it cute – and she too recalled the morning's 'events'.

"It… Wasn't my fault," she mumbled, blushing furiously. "You just came bursting in with no warning."

"I honestly didn't know you were in there. Well at least one good thing came out of this… I got to see your – _OUCH_!" He rubbed the tender spot where Sakura had pounded her furious fist into.

"Firstly Naruto," she hissed menacingly, looming over him. "When I shout 'don't you dare come in!' It usually means _do not enter_! Secondly – You didn't see a thing, I had a towel!" And with that, she stomped off away on her own, face as red as a lobster and totally missed the satisfying smirk of the blonde she'd left behind.

**-&-**

"Damn. Stupid. Sexy. Naruto." She muttered, throwing down her sweaty clothes and feeling generally comfortable in her clean ones. She adjusted the small top clothing her chest under her netted vest and felt her stomach protest angrily.

_That's right. I didn't get a __chance to have breakfast did I?_ She wondered, staring at the clock which now read 11:20. She closed the door to her room and jogged down hungrily to the tiny kitchen. None of the Akatsuki, hardly ever went in there anyway, it's not as if they even know how to cook or anything. Hidan could surprisingly make a mean pork miso when he was in the mood, though. And Sasori's rice balls never failed an empty stomach.

She pulled open the nearest cupboard door and sighed heavily when she found a whole shelf full of empty ramen containers.

"Naruto, you idiot," She swore heavily as yet more of his favourite food came spilling out of the pots and plopped onto the hard tiled floor. "Can this day get any worse?" She waded through the almost sea of ramen and found herself again in the hallway. Just about to go outside and kick the living daylights of out her boyfriend, she heard voices.

"… Itachi, how long is this meeting going to keep hanging on for?" Sakura spied a slightly open door to the left of her, without thinking she edged closer to it. She masked her chakra so as the people inside would not sense her presence and accuse her of being just plain nosy. Listening the quiet muttering inside, she recognised the disembodied voices to that of the Akatsuki.

**I didn't know they were meeting today.**

_I had no clue either. I wonder why Naruto an__d I weren't asked along too._

**Most probably as you are both still new and haven't had much experience yet I guess.**

_God, I'm 17 not 7! Of course I've had exper__ience – I'm a flipping Chuunin!_

_**Was **_**a chuunin. Now, you're a has-been.**

She felt faintly annoyed being seen as some kind of 'little girl' rather than a ninja. She confidently got closer to the door, feeling no longer guilty of being there after the way they had forgotten her.

"Deidara be patient. The meeting is not yet over," Itachi Uchiha's voice floated outwards towards her ears, she heard a brief scraping of a chair and he began to speak again. "Why are you in such a rush? Do you have something more important to attend to rather than this organisation?"

"He wants to get out there and train with pinkie and demon boy." Kisame sneered nastily, his sharp teeth poking out from behind his fishy lips. Sakura bit on her bottom lip in pure anger of being referred to as 'pinkie'. Oh, she'd have her chance to turn him into sushi later on..

**I'd love to punch him… If even just once. **Her inner self laughed.

_Join the queue,_ she thought grimly, pressing up her ear against the peeling paintwork of the doorframe.

"Itachi, I'm confused," spoke another voice, which Sakura paired it with to that of Sasori's. "Why _did _you them join? Especially the container."

"Why?" Itachi drawled. "Because of a reason." He stated quite annoyingly. She could almost feel the other members' glares directed at the Uchiha. However, they dared not say anything rude to him. They all knew very well that he did not joke around when it came to punishment.

"We have a right to know," Hidan's voice broke the silence. "Why they are here."

Itachi paused. "True, but how do I know that you will not let them know the reason? Do I really trust you all enough?"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Kakuzu said incredulously. "We're all in the same boat here – the same group and we've all committed the same dastardly crimes! If there's no trust then what is there?"

Sakura's brow furrowed as she struggled to listen attentively, she joined to get more powerful and Naruto joined to protect her? That's it.

**Something seems… Off. **Inner Sakura for once was right; Itachi was behaving in an extremely odd way. It was like he was _almost _cheerful.

"It's a long story." He warned.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a squeak when she heard sounds of metal objects hitting the ground.

"DAMMIT TOBI," someone roared. "PICK THAT UP _NOW!"_

"We have a long time," Zetsu said, resuming the conversation and ignoring Tobi's apologies. Sakura heard another chair being pulled across the room in which she assumed that he had just sat down. "Are you aware that Pein won't be happy when you finally face him? There's Konan to consider too-.."

"I can handle Konan," Itachi growled. "And I have already spoken to Pein myself, he is aware of the situation." Silence followed his words. Every member not showing it on their face but inside, intrigued to Itachi's 'mysterious' reason. Sakura's legs wouldn't move even if she wanted them to, she just hoped to god that Naruto wouldn't come yelling down the hall at any second and alert them. But standing as still as a rock was starting to take its toll on her and she felt her body protest as she tried to quietly lean against the wall for support.

"I will tell you then. You would have found out soon anyway," the sharingan user continued, eyes dancing in mere amusement as they all hung onto his every word. He cleared his throat a little and began to pace around the relatively small room. "A long time ago, nine demons arose out of the very ashes of hell and wrecked havoc among the human world. For an unknown reason, they turned to the light side and became good – their hearts of pure evil were no longer tainted and black. The humans lived happily and content for hundreds of years, until promises of false power by Satan led the nine demons back into the pits of hell once more. The demons grew stronger in power until an old prophet who went by the name of Fafnir, defeated these demons one by one and sealed them into nine human beings – all of which had a specific mark on their body to show that they were containing one." Itachi stopped and glanced at his comrades, all of which were staring contently back at him. He took a deep breath, resumed his constant pacing and continued.

"Fafnir had suspicions as to why the demons suddenly turned good. He believed that they did not do it out of their own free will and were forced to. Something must have happened and the demons were more than happy to trot back to their old ways and terrorize yet more souls. He called it 'the age of Revenge'. Fafnir later caught a rare mysterious disease on his travels and was slowly and painfully dying alone in a forest. While waiting for death to come, he wrote a letter to a friend of his who was also on his travels. The letter described details about some kind of prophecy which involved a young, strong woman with the will of one thousand men, eyes filled with determination and hair to rival the earth's beauty itself. It went on to foretelling that this one woman would defeat all nine demons again and finally close the gap between the demon dimension and the human dimension forever. Thus returning the universe to its natural balance once again."

Hidan burst out laughing. "Whoa… Please don't tell me you actually think…" His voice was lost to his croaky giggle.

Itachi silently surveyed him through his cold obsidian eyes. "Yes, I believe that. _She _fits the description."

"She?" Asked Deidara incredulously. "Don't say that Sakura _is _part of this prophecy? My god – have you been reading too many children's books?"

The real Sakura who stood outside opened her eyes wide in horror as she heard her name. Prophecy? Girl? Demons? It didn't all quite add up in her head. Nethertheless, she stood still rooted to the spot.

"Itachi are you mad? Do you actually believe this _fairytale_?" Sasori muttered, drawing all eyes to him. "I doubt that Pein would have supported this."

"But yet he did," was Itachi's reply. "All tales have even but a little truth to them, I for one, believe this happened. I have seen evidence over the many years and been studying the movements of the demon containers today."

"But say this is all true. What the hell is the girl doing here for?" Zetsu questioned. "Shouldn't we have her locked up somewhere?"

"Fool, can you not even work that out for yourself?" The Uchiha mocked. "That girl will defeat the most powerful demons alive. That would mean that she can harness its powers in some way and we can benefit off that. We would be completely unstoppable."

"And that is why that Uzumaki boy is here?" Deidara stood up and stretched.

"Yes. He is one of the mentioned demons. The problem is that we have to find out what the Kyuubi's exact abilities are, so we can provide Sakura the right training to battle and overpower him."

They fell into silence once more, their thoughts going haywire to quickly digest all this new information.

Tobi for the first time spoke up. "So when we nail all of the demons and kill the containers, what will happen to Sakura?"

"We do what we always do when our tools have become useless," Itachi stated simply. "We kill her."

**

* * *

Please Review (:**


	11. Fleeing

**Ah sorry guys, this chappie is a little short again (:**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**_

_'...' Thinking_

_**"..."** Inner Sakura_

_"..." Flashback_

_"..." Speaking_

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Conspiracy" by Paramore**_

* * *

_

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Eleven: Fleeing**

**--**

_It was the hottest day of the year. All the academy students were allowed to take a day off – due to there being a lack of teachers that day. It seems as if they all decided to skip and head for the nearest lake out in the surrounding forest. Not that Sakura minded of course, she was round Ino's house. The two girls were sat out in the beautifully arranged garden while Ino's mother worked tirelessly in the flower shop around the front._

_An eight year old Sakura was looking into the cool water of the pond. A handsome water feature in the shape of a woodland nymph, spouted water from her parted lips, right across from the young girls seated on the dry bank. Sakura smiled at her reflection._

"_You know, some people once said that if you gaze hard enough into a pond or a lake or something, and you heart truly desires it, you could see your soul mate." Ino shifted forwards to gaze wistfully into the depths where only orange shapes swan silently below._

"_That's silly." Sakura sighed. But secretly, she really wanted to make the myth come true._

"_Maybe so," Ino agreed. "But I DO believe in soul mates. Mum said it's good to believe in your dreams and with what you want."_

_Sakura nodded. "But…Don't soul mates appear really early on in your life?"_

"_Only some do. You can find soul mates anytime," Ino tapped Sakura's nose lightly. "You'll find yours soon I bet. Even when you're not looking, you still end up together in the end. No matter where you are. It's… Destiny I guess," she giggled. "Listen to me, go on and on about this, I'm starting to sound really old and wise!"_

_Sakura smiled and returned her sights to the rippling water. She swore that she could very nearly make out a shadow._

Her destiny.

Her life.

Her soul mate.

She wanted more than anything for Naruto not to die, especially by her own hands that were supposedly created to destroy the demons. She was thankful that she did not believe a word of it. After all, destiny did not exist; she lived for the moment and for the moment only.

Nobody had the right to decide her future for her.

**-&-**

Sakura could have sworn that the hallway had suddenly extended in length. Her legs were already tired and protesting from running through what must have been dozens of rooms. She of course had been briefly outside but to her dismay, Naruto was no where to be seen. He was neither sleeping in their room nor scoffing ramen in the kitchen, he had utterly disappeared.

Tears of frustration clung to her long coal eyelashes as she rounded yet another corner to find nothing but cobwebs and dust. She wanted badly to scream out his name but she was now more frightened of the Akatsuki than she'd ever been. They all wanted her and Naruto dead in the end. It stung to think that even Tobi – the only person other than Naruto that she had trusted – was too, leering for her eventual death.

"The world's gone mad." she muttered, roughly wiping her eyes on her skinny wrist and racking her brain into thinking of more places that the blonde might be. She seriously doubted that he had found some kind of ramen stall in the surrounding think forest, she made a short mental note to ask him later how in the world, he had managed to get a hold of so much ramen!

**So, what are you going to do?**

_What?_

**The Akatsuki are planning your future. You really want that?**

_Wha-.. Of course I don't!_

**Well you can't stay here can you? **Her inner self reminded her. Sakura let herself slump down from the wall and thought deeply.

_I… I guess,' she sighed. 'I have no idea._

**Well you're going to have to think hard. If you stay, what will happen?**

_They'll train me to kill these… Demons_.

**And who does that include?**

_Naruto._

**What do you want for him?**

_I – I want him to be far away so they can't get their evil hands on him_. Sakura stopped, the answer instantly coming to her. She quickly thanked inner Sakura and felt a sudden ball of adrenaline rush through her veins like fiery thunder. Smirking slightly, she vowed to herself that the Akatsuki will _not_ win; she'll protect her loved one. Even if it cost her life.

**-&-**

As the newly anticipated members left the room, they did not notice Tobi still in the room, spacing out and staring at the opposite wall. But then again, he was not noticed very much anyway. They all saw him as either stupid or utterly idiotic which basically for him – meant exactly the same. It wasn't as if he _liked _speaking in 3rd person most of time or anything… Come to think of it, Sakura was the only one that he had actually used his proper way of speech to, others such as Deidara and Sasori hadn't got a clue that their dear Tobi had indeed another side to his usual 'childish' behaviour. Tobi laughed inwardly at a mental picture of his partner's jaw dropping open when the black haired boy started to talk like the others. He sometimes even wondered _why _he was actually in the Akatsuki. He too, like Sakura had signed up in search of power after he had seen a previous member fight back in his home town. Luckily for him though that he had once before spoken to Itachi Uchiha so he more or less knew him.

Tobi sighed heavily, pondering over the current situation that had left him at a dead end. No doubt Sakura was as confused as him. Yes, he had seen the tuft of pink hair that peeked through the door from his position and he had also heard her terrified gasp and her sandals quietly sneaking away. The others had been too preoccupied with that damn Itachi to realise. Some criminal organization _they _were…

He started to sweat behind his infuriating orange Halloween-clearance-bin-look-alike mask, how he hated to hide his face. However, his reasons were still un-wanting to come out of their lid and he firmly refused to let them out themselves. Tobi had enough of just sitting around like some kind of giant lemon. He arose and steadily strode down the corridors, humming quietly to himself in pure Tobi-fashion. He had to start tracking down Sakura and talk to her about all this. He doubted very much that she would even listen to him now after what she had just learned; she'd probably pound him in until death.

Seeing a spiky blonde head of hair suddenly at the end of his current path, he stopped in his tracks, searching for the pink head he wanted to see that might have been nearby. Shoulders sagging in defeat, he jogged briskly to catch up.

"Naruto, wait!"

**-&-**

Somehow, Sakura had again found her way to the outside. She must have taken the wrong turn as it wasn't the usual training grounds that she and Naruto had trained in for the past 2 months. No it was the front entrance, where she had first entered the hideout with Itachi weeks ago.

_Just think. If I turn away and keep on running, then I'll be free._ She thought, smiling slightly as the cool summer breeze swished her hair around her eyes. She tucked the stray tendrils behind her ear and prepared to continue her search for her missing friend.

"Sakura!" An all too familiar voice called her. Glancing to the side of her, she saw Tobi pulling behind him a very confused and irritated… Naruto!

Feeling the bubble of calmness inside burst inside, she gritted her teeth and sped toward the masked boy.

"Get the hell off him!" She demanded, drawing a hidden kunai and preparing to slash him to ribbons. Tobi pushed Naruto off balance so he'd fall to the side and seized Sakura's outstretched hand, causing her weapon to clatter to the floor.

"Number one," he said quietly. "Kunai knives won't work on me. Number two, hear me out."

"Number three," Sakura said. "Get off me." She growled and forced some chakra into her free fist, she instinctively aimed for Tobi's cloaked stomach and pulled Naruto up by the arm and Tobi stumbled, a trickle of blood running down his chin even though she couldn't see it beneath his mask.

"Run!" She yelled as she and Naruto linked hands and headed off into the trees in the blink of an eye.

Tobi slowly rose; coughing fit to burst as more blood came out. He clutched his abdomen and bared the pain and he followed in pursuit of the runaway kunoichi and demon container.

"Sakura," Naruto panted heavily. "What the _hell _is going on? Why are we going so fast?" In response, she shook her head and kept glancing worriedly behind them. After a while of non-stop tree leaping Naruto had finally had enough and stopped in a clearing, next to a little stream. He caught Sakura in his arms as she flew past and started to struggle.

"Naruto," she squealed as he wouldn't let go. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"No," he murmured into her ear. "Tell me what's going on."

"If you really love me," she turned her body round and pressed closely against his netted chest. "Then you'll trust that I'll tell you later. But please, please, please. We have to go."

It should have taken Naruto only one glance into Sakura's determined Jade eyes, but intuition soon got the better of him and he didn't budge. Mentally getting the message she sighed – defeated, and encircled her hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, voice slightly muffled as she spoke into his chest. "I got you into this mess in the first place. I'm so sorry-.."

"Aha!" Cried a voice. The couple lifted their heads upwards to find Tobi crouched in the tree above them.

**_

* * *

_**


	12. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Dani California" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers**

* * *

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Twelve: Guess Who?**

**--**

Sakura's teeth chomped down and gritted of their own accord at their misfortune. She could imagine Tobi's sick sly smirk behind the mask as he could be imagining the ways he could kill them for trying to escape the organisation. She resented it. She resented _him_.

"Sakura stop glaring. It's not what you think." He commented, jumping down and landing neatly next to the old bark of the gnarled old tree that he was just one second ago standing on. Acting on pure impulse, Naruto placed himself in front of the girl, glancing back and forth from either one of them.

"Am I missing something here?"

Neither replied, they kept their sights trained against one another, as if daring to make the first move. Tobi calmed down a little, his heart rate from running to catch up with them started to slow down a tad.

"Naruto, I-.."

"Don't listen to him!" The young woman hissed shrilly. "We can't trust him!"

The blonde held a confused look to his face. "What are you on about? Come on Sakura, you were completely fine up until fifteen minutes ago. What's wrong? What's happened?"

She sighed impatiently and grabbed his wrist, a clear 'let's go' gleam to her piercing eyes. Naruto, however ignored it and stood his ground. Yes, he wanted to trust Sakura and go with her but obviously Tobi was here for something and he wanted to find out what. Tobi didn't give up trying to get through what he was trying to say.

"Sakura, just hear me out! Please." His voice sounded so desperate and sorrowful, it almost completely convinced her to drop the whole 'tough guy' act and end up clinging to Naruto like some little girl. Feeling suddenly very small and spotlighted under the gaze of both young men, she immediately sighed heavily in defeat.

"Go on," she muttered sourly. "Tell me why my fate has already been decided then. Tell me exactly why you guys are doing this and trying to ruin my life."

If not for the unfortunate and dark circumstances, Sakura would have probably burst out laughing at Naruto's dumbstruck looking facial expression – he honestly didn't have a clue. She would have quickly filled him in on the missing information, but she was having trouble at finding her voice at the current moment in time. And besides, she wanted to hear Tobi's pathetic excuse from his own mouth.

"I don't want you to die Sakura," he stated bluntly. "Nor you, Naruto. I want to he-.."

"-..Sure you do," She replied bitterly, kicking the woodchips at her feet angrily. "I thought you were good Tobi! I actually… _actually _thought that you were on our side!"

"Sa-.."

"-… But _noooo_, I was wrong!" She clenched her fists and glared defiantly at him, now completely shaking from head to toe with anger and frustration. She took a step toward the black haired boy, but was stopped as Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't." He said quietly. His gaze was met by Sakura's fiery one as she whipped her head round and roughly shook her arm free.

"Believe me. You'll thank me later." She promised, turning back round. Naruto netherless held on tightly, refusing to let go.

"No. Don't hurt him."

"Naruto! You don't even know the story! Jeez – stop being so trusting and listen to me – we have to get away _quick_! They're – they're criminals.. Naruto please – let's go, _I'm begging you_!" She was faintly aware that she begun to look hysterical but she honestly didn't care and continued to cling to Naruto. He shushed her until she calmed down.

"Well, explain it to me then so I'll understand." He stated simply and hopefully turned to Tobi for an answer. Tobi sighed and made an effort to step forward, but Sakura retreated back.

"Stay away from me," she sniffed. "I don't trust any of you anymore. I heard you all in that damn meeting – I heard every poisonous word."

"Then you obviously must have heard me not join in very much with it," Tobi replied. "I disagree with it as much as you do, Sakura. Please – see sense."

Tears were now starting to form in her eyes. They didn't have a lot of time and she really didn't want the rest of the Akatsuki catching her in the middle of an argument between her boyfriend and Tobi. A little too late though as several chakra patterns suddenly appeared in the area, surrounding them completely and leering in for the kill from all sides.

"The Akatsuki." Sakura muttered, suddenly rounding on Tobi again. "You called them – didn't you?"

He shook his head and pulled out a strangely shaped weapon. "No, the chakra pattern does not match with that of the Akatsuki. It's someone else – someone else must be out for us." He fell silent and gripped his weapon.

"Then who-.." She began. Her eyes bulged as soon as she twigged onto Tobi's cryptic clue. "ANBU!"

He nodded grimly. "We'll talk later," he promised. "Now go!"

"Tobi – we can't leave you _idiot_. The ANBU will tear you to shreds!"

"GO," he urged. "I can totally handle a group of boys – I'm in the Akatsuki!"

"N-No!" Sakura cried but Tobi shot forward and clapped his hand around her mouth.

"Quick – escape while you can, I'll hold them off and clear a path to the east. Travel as quietly as you possibly can through the Fire country – and head to the Water Country." He gabbled quickly and shot off to stop the invading Leaf ninja.

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice, he hauled Sakura onto his back and leapt up into a tree.

"Which way is east from here?" He questioned. Sakura pointed to the left of him and held on tight to his neck as he sped away from the ambush. She looked over her shoulder, guilt rising in her stomach at the thought of leaving her masked friend.

"Will he… Be ok?" She whispered

Naruto deliberately pretended not to hear her words and concentrated on the whipping wind. In truth, he had no idea what the ANBU would do to Tobi if he was caught. Of course, his ass will be hauled back to Konoha to face the horrible wrath of the female hokage, but what will happen to him then? Naruto didn't like to think of such morbid things. He was so used to smiling and grinning cheerfully now that his head was seriously killing him after all the thinking. If that wasn't enough – he still had to find out what on earth got Sakura all upset and crazy.

He turned his head a little to the way they had come, half hoping to see the black-haired boy come bounding along after them like some little dog, laughing and shouting "I beat them!"

But it was all just a stupid hope after all.

**-&-**

Hearing the faint sounds of Naruto and Sakura making their hasty escape, Tobi breathed a small sigh of relief. At least the Akatsuki wouldn't try and go after them for a while until they are completely sure that the ANBU have gone. He didn't feel like butchering the bunch of them yet, he could use them to an advantage at some point. Not that he liked killing anyway. That was Deidara's main task every time they went out on a mission together. The blonde was stupid enough to call blasting a bunch of people's brains out, 'art'.

Tobi didn't think that the ANBU had just 'happened' to forget to cloak their chakra, he knew that they somehow must be up to something.

He quietly approached the nearest of his targets and carefully observed the shinobi from above, well hidden by the think patch of mossy overgrowth. The person down below gave no indication that they had heard the infamous Akatsuki member, they carefully picked their way through the downtrodden leaves and made their way to the clearing that Sakura, Naruto and himself had just been standing in, Tobi followed suit, still totally hidden.

He'd estimated that there were roughly around 4 or 5 members of the ANBU squad closing in, from pinpointing their chakra. Tobi knew that he should be extremely cautious when it came to these experts in tracking, but he needed to catch his friends up and finally explain that he wanted to help fight destiny with them. Naruto and Sakura saw straight through his 'stupid' image and glimpsed at the young man within. In truth, no one had ever understood him like that before in such a way that almost seemed frightening. Either that or he never actually really knew what it was like to have a true friend.

The ANBU member's pace started to pick up a little as Tobi forced his legs to quicken, cursing silently as a skinny twig broke beneath his sandal. His victim surprisingly didn't turn a hair to the noise and rushed on in his/her direction. Tobi breathed a small sigh of relief and was now careful to avoid all causes of noise on tiptoes.

As the person stopped, Tobi grasped his chakram tightly and prepared to leap down and quietly slip the throat of the stranger, then make a hasty escape faster than Itachi could say "Little brother."

Leaving it till the perfect moment, he shot out of the tree and silently sailed down through the air to the shinobi. He swung the chakram at the windpipe, making the killer cut that would end the ANBU's life.

His arrogance had soon completely deserted him as the familiar cloud of smoke from a shadow clone invaded his nose.

He cursed and swore, noticing that all of the chakra patterns had now disappeared, sending him into confusion.

A sudden force swept down on him and forced his hands behind his back as they were tied. He turned his head to find those 4 or 5 advanced ninja standing behind him. The one that had stunned him, pushed him against a tree and wound yet another rope around Tobi's body. Tobi laughed darkly,

"That didn't work out too well," he stated, lifting up the weapon in his hand as far as it would go. "I can just cut myself free."

"You could," the leader agreed. "But you wouldn't get very far. The rope has chakra bored into it and it would be impossible to use a single weapon on it."

Tobi laughed again. "You really got me this time." He said grimly.

"It was not hard. You seem to be very distracted and in the end, that it what caused your downfall." Another member replied pompously.

"That's not important," the leader once again turned to him. "If you value your life, you'll tell us where the missing Hidden Leaf Village ninja are. The Kyuubi container – Naruto Uzumaki and the kunoichi – Sakura Haruno."

"I don't know," Tobi answered instantly. "Who are they?"

"Do not play dumb with us."

"I honestly don't know. Am I meant to have met these people that you speak of?"

The largest of the squad came forward. In a flash, his concealed sword was pointed directly over the place where Tobi's heart was beating frantically. By the looks of it, the sword-holder was a man. He spoke in a deep, rough tone.

"Like a cornered rabbit," he commented, adding a slight smile beneath his porcelain animal mask. "You have one more chance. Where are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, criminal?"

Tobi took a deep breath and gulped. He would never betray friends. Especially the first real ones that he had ever had. Glancing up to the fast dimming sky, he sadly smiled and once again looked at the man, instantly accepting his destiny.

"I've never heard of them."

The leader silently took out a slip of paper and started to scribble quickly across it.

"Akatsuki member: Tobi. Status: Dead." He said aloud. They disappeared up into the greenery above, leaving the sword-wielder behind. He removed his sword from above Tobi's chest and poised it backward, only again to thrust it forward.

_So I guess this is goodbye. Naruto.. Sakura._

**

* * *

**

Please Review (:


	13. Visitations And Visions

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "If I Were You" by Hoobastank**

* * *

--

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Thirteen: Visitations And Visions**

**--**

"Naruto, don't worry it's ok. I can walk now."

Naruto nodded and stopped his already slow pace, Sakura slid off his warm sturdy back and stretched her legs a bit to drain the stiffness out. They felt very much like logs at the moment.

"It's really dark now," the blonde boy commented, glancing up at the stars. "I hope Tobi can track us down ok."

"Naruto, he's been in the Akatsuki for goodness knows how long. I'm sure he can." Sakura began to laugh uneasily until the sound finally died on her lips. She swallowed and swished her tongue around, trying to moisturize her dry mouth which was now causing her to sound like an old man.

Naruto inhaled the night air deeply and sighed. "I guess we ought to keep going then."

"But, what about Tobi?"

"Didn't you just say that he'd be ok?" Naruto surveyed her with an azure eye. "Are you really alright? You seemed pretty.." He wanted to avoid the word 'crazy'. ".. _Worried _earlier."

She bit her lip and nodded, forcing a crooked smile onto her face, not at all fooling Naruto with her overly-false happiness. Wisely deciding against saying anything, he dug out a slightly ripped map from under his cloak and spread it outwards.

"We are here," he jabbed a finger at the spot. "On the borders of the Fire country. Tobi said to travel through it and head for the Water country which is just about east from where we are now."

"F-Fire country?" The girl murmured. "We'd go right past the Leaf village."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's why Tobi said to go _quietly_. Meaning that if they get word of us being nearby – they'd hunt us down."

"Naruto – if we're caught, what do you think will happen to us?" Sakura was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"I suppose," Naruto sighed. "They'd haul us in and treat us as criminals-.."

"But we haven't committed any crimes!" Her voice was shrill and sliced through the dark like a knife.

He shook his head sadly. "But they had no record of that do they? Anyway, leaving the village is a crime within itself – plus we joined a criminal organisation. For all they know – we've been killing innocent people."

Sakura shook her head and her hands suddenly found themselves clung tight to

Naruto. "Please," she begged, digging herself a welt into his cloak with her pink head.

"Please can we just go around another way?"

"Sorry, this is the quickest route round. And besides, if we wanted to take the long path then we'd have to retrace our steps. The ANBU could still be hanging round and no doubt that the Akatsuki will try to track us soon," Naruto smiled sheepishly and curled an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. She stayed silent and almost glared at the sky above, resenting the fact that she was now of course, a missing nin.

Those very words terrified her to her inner core. As a little girl, she would hear tales of 'evil shinobi' who ventured away from their home villages to seek refuge in a life of crime and 'horror'. What a load of crap that was. Those people were always classed as monsters and hunted down and killed in the bitter end. Now that she _actually _knew what it felt like, life just had a brand new kick to it. And not in a good way.

Sakura Haruno knew for a fact that she was neither a villain nor some kind of child molester – Kakashi would probably fit more into that category anyway. She was a civilized human being that just happened to meet the most feared criminal organization and join them for power…

**That doesn't sound crazy at all.. **Her inner self mocked, semi-transparent smirk shining amidst the darkness in Sakura's head.

**Your back again?**

**I simply couldn't stand to stay quiet anymore. You obviously need help here.**

_I do not. I'm fine._

**Then as you and lover boy are making a hasty escape, why does your heart desire to go back to Tobi? Hmm?**

_You… Can't see what's in my heart._

**I'm a part of you so technically I can. Why is it yearning?**

"-.. Sakura?"

Her head shot up at the voice which shattered her thoughts. Naruto was looking back at her, the wind causing his blonde locks to whip around his head and make it seem somewhat more messier. In all her thinking, she had never even noticed that the both of them had begun to press on quickly but carefully through the countries' terrain.

"Cover you chakra," he gently reminded, slowing his pace slightly and turning his head back towards their direction. "I can still sense you like a bomb." She barely made a small noise as in reply and forced a little of her energy into an invisible shield that covered her. The pair carried on sneaking their way through the endless forest, poor Sakura still plagued non-stop by her thoughts.

**-&-**

Naruto yawned and stretched out like a cat on the huge double bedspread. Sakura made a small indication of protest and he jogged the mattress, her eyes glued firmly to the cheesy soap opera on the small television. The boy whined, he didn't like to be ignored for very long, especially by his own girlfriend who would rather watch some dumb romantic drama. He forced his weight down again just to annoy her, his lips emitting into a sly grin when she made a much sharper sound. This time, he pushed his full body mass down and ended up rolling onto the floor, pulling the mound of bed sheets with him. The seemingly agitated Sakura was obviously dragged with them.

He felt the air being knocked out of him as the girl landed on his chest. "You have got to stop doing that." He wheezed.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Riiiiiight, and who was the one distracting me back there from my show?"

"Aha!" He smiled. "So it worked then!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. _As if_ you're the one on target all of the time."

"Of course I am," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and making Sakura's moodiness fizzle away into giggles which racked her body at his boyish look. "You will never be able to distract me Sakura, I'm too good at concentrating." He boasted.

"So says the very person who was forever distracted back in the academy! I could always tell from the permanent blank look you always had," she protested. "Anyway, I bet I could."

"Take your best shot." He challenged, climbing up onto the bed and starting to flick through the endless channels on the small television. Sakura grinned inwardly and settled herself cross-legged next to him. She was patient for a bit until he became engrossed in some kind of sport game, and then she made her move.

Tossing the hair back off her shoulders, she crept behind the boy and gently blew into his earlobe. Feeling the sudden rush of air, he tensed up but the TV was still his main occupation. The kunoichi leaned in closer and teasingly drew her tongue in circles over the poor boy's throbbing temple. He was seriously beginning to blush now, bright crimson stretched across his face and ended up making him look as if he was on fire. Sakura's confidence reached a new high as she was clearly having an impact on him. The final move to end his very short challenge was stroking his back and gradually moving downwards. After that, Naruto just lost it and pinned her to the bed.

It was near around midnight and the two young adults didn't feel like sleeping under the stars. Not with the heavy rain and gale-force winds falling upon them anyway…

They were currently quite a bit into the Fire country, north-west to be exact. Situated in a tiny town with little houses and Inns, quite comfortable in a big hotel room. Naruto had asked her where she had gotten all the money she had with her from, Sakura didn't reply but she'd blushed and turned away, muttering something about buying fruit from the market for the journey. Several times she had done this so far and just ignored the demon boy's awkward questions. She knew that in the end, it would lead to the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki would lead to the whole reason why she wanted to get out of there so quickly. Sakura realized that she couldn't dodge his interrogations for the rest of her life, but she could certainly put them off for a little while until she was ready to come squeaky clean.

Sakura also didn't like to think about Tobi and what might have befallen him. But her mind did wonder to him every hour or so.

_I'll explain to Naruto what happened when Tobi finds us. Then he can help me_. She promised to herself earlier that day.

_**If **_**he comes back.**

**-&-**

_Sakura's jade green eyes fluttered open as the daylight penetrated them. Feeling the rough texture and smell of grass, she immediately sat up and gawked at her surroundings._

"_Huh… Where am I?" Her voice seemed to get quieter and quieter until it almost floated away. She quickly scanned around for Naruto, discovering that all she had for company were brightly coloured flowers and a few rare trees standing alone._

_The sun shone brightly above her. The invisible birds were singing their strange and intriguing songs and the air smelt of a strong summer's day. Feeling not at all scared but weirdishly relaxed, she gave a small smile and stood up. The field went on for miles and miles, extending into the horizon. After a short while of gliding along the ground, feet barely touching it, she came upon a small greenery-covered cliff. She daringly edged closer to the brim and felt her mouth open in a 'O' shape as a pure azure glistening sea lay before her._

"_Wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful." The sight engulfed her completely and there she stood, almost hypnotised by the slightly rising and falling waves rolling onto the sandy shore. Sakura couldn't explain this weird feeling but a calmness swept around her and sort of…Wanted her to take a few steps closer. She obeyed the wind's silent bid, not at all aware that she was now dangerously hanging off the edge, but still the wind gently told her to keep walking._

"_You shouldn't do that," a sudden voice appeared out of nowhere behind her. "Look where you are."_

_Snapping out of her bewitching trance, she glanced down and squealed, taking no time in stepping backwards back onto safe ground. The stranger smiled gently as the wind whispered through his greying hair. Sakura noticed the dimples in his cheeks that stood out and the little cleft on his chin._

"_Who are you?" He asked, violet eyes shining with kindness. Sakura looked confused before answering,_

"_Sakura."_

"_It's a beautiful name. You nearly forgot it didn't you?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, I had to stop and think… But I don't know why."  
_

"_Ah," he smiled again. "Never forget who you are Miss Sakura. Especially here, do not let your name be taken from you, always hold it in your heart and do not let it slip from your grasp."  
_

_She nodded again, suddenly unable to form any words. The strange man had a posh manner of talking but his clothes were ragged and torn, as if he had gone through some terrible hardship or something._

"_Where are we?" She asked, taking another short glance around again._

"_In a place where no evil can reach us," he replied, gesturing out with a raggedy arm. "These are the peaceful plains of Havana. Or in your terms – Heaven."_

"_Heaven," she repeated. "Wait – Does this mean that I'm dead?!"_

_He gave a hefty laugh, the sweet sound filling her ears and the cool air around her, the dimples became more visible now and his white teeth shone._

"_My girl – No! Do not worry, you are not dead."_

"_Then… Why on earth am I here?"_

_The man's face softened and he took a seat amongst the grass, patting the place next to him, indicating that Sakura should too sit. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, an almost longing expression appeared._

"_You… Have a duty to fulfil Sakura," he picked his words carefully. "A heavy burden at that." He stopped and patiently waited for Sakura to make some kind of response, when she had none, he carried on. "You are aware of what your destiny holds-.."_

"_I don't believe in destiny," she interrupted. "It's a bunch of lies to me."_

_His face was a mask of disbelief. "You don't? But why?"_

_She replied simply. "Well there's no real evidence that it actually exists right? No proof or anything, so it has to be all lies."_

_The man was silent for a few minutes, making the best of the fresh oxygen around them once again. "You're right there. There is no solid, rock hard proof. But believing is enough Miss Sakura. Things happen for a reason see. Your destiny is no different. For as it is already in motion," he stood up and quickly dusted himself down. "Now, I must go."_

_Sakura got to her feet and stared at the retreating figure._

"_Oh, before I forget," he turned and waved. "My name… Is Fafnir."  
_

**-&-**

Sakura's bleary, now awake eyes were wide open. She had a feeling of experiencing a very 'active' dream. Rubbing her aching head, she clothed herself with the bed sheets and plucked her discarded outfit off the floor, deciding that she would shower later if they had the time.

"Naruto-.." She swung round to find a totally empty bed. Seeing a slip of paper taped roughly to the dressing table mirror, she tore it free and began to read the hurriedly scrawled note.

_Sakura,_

_I know this seems weird but I kinda have a bed feeling about our situation. Listen, I woke up early and are now probably on my way to find Tobi. I promise I won't go far, so lie low and wait for me to return, 'kay?_

_I love you cherry blossom,_

_Naruto xxx_

Sakura sighed and finished dressing quickly. She seized some money from the table and headed out to get breakfast, driven on by the starving growl of her stomach.

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	14. Mystery

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "High Voltage (Remix)" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Fourteen: Mystery**

"Thanks." The kunochi smiled as a cup of steaming hot herbal tea was placed in front of her. The bubbly blonde waitress smiled back and placed the bill on the table, collecting up her tray and walking off to serve someone else.

She lifted the cup to her lips and sighed contently as at last, her thirst was fulfilled. She had been traipsing through the town for at least _five _hours, trying as hard as she humanly could not to spend all of her money. A hard thing to do in a town with so many cute outfits…

She leaned back in the small secluded booth and lazily glanced around the small restaurant. Nobody looked back at her, they all seemed in a hurry to get back to work before their short lunch break ended. Another woman sitting at a table on her own was soon greeted by a tall man in wealthy clothing, Sakura felt a tiny pang of jealousy as the man kissed her briefly and they both walked out hand-in-hand.

_I wish Naruto was here_. She thought sadly, turning her glance back to the cup.

**Lonely are we? **Her Inner Self questioned.

_Yes._

**I'm actually half surprised that you didn't rush after Naruto y'know, ****kudos for that.**

_I'm not that possessive as to want to know whe__re he is every hour of the day_. She thought earnestly. Finishing her drink, she placed some change on the table and walked out into the sweltering heat.

The sun blared down as she tried to weave her way in-between the bustling crowds. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere and their impatience just made the heat feel more intense. Owners of market stalls were bellowing out their stock at the tops of their voices and little children running about just increased the worse of it. For the next 45 minutes, she pushed and shoved and finally found herself free from the crowd and on a quiet country lane.

"Can't hurt to explore." She muttered to herself, beginning to take a few steps toward a side path that read 'river'. A little boy suddenly came out from somewhere behind her and snatched a lose bag from her hands. She stood in shock as his little brunette head shot out of sight as fast as he appeared.

"Hey! What the hell!" Sakura yelled as a boost of energy invaded her body. Gritting her teeth, she quickly hauled up the rest of her bought items and bounded after the little criminal. He was a fairly speedy boy and just ran even faster when he heard her voice screaming after him.

"OI.. HEY YOU! DAAAAAMN BRAT!"

He rounded a corner to the left and dived into and alleyway, shrouded by thick bushes. Sakura roughly seized the greenery and tore it out with all her strength, scattering the leaves and twigs into a mess around her. The child hid firmly tucked in the shadows of another nearby bush and watched in awe as the 'crazy lady' ripped out his cover with her very bare hands! His admiration was soon wiped away as fear gripped him. The pink-haired woman was now standing dangerously close to his hiding place and edging nearer by the second. He retreated his body further backwards until it pressed up against what felt like a stone wall and prayed with all his heart that the black sandals wouldn't stop by him.

_Where the hell is __he?_ Sakura yelled inside her head. She was increasingly close to totally losing her cool and blowing her top now. She really didn't need all this aggravation over some kid and his theft.

**Was he a ninja?**

_I don't bloody__ care if he was a ninja or not!_

**Idiot. Did he have a headband?**

_I DON'T KNOW, I WAS TOO WRA__PPED UP IN THE 'STEALING' PART!_

**Calm down. I mean****t, if he had some sort of headband then that would mean that he was a ninja. And what do ninja have?**

_Chakra._

**Exactly! You could at least try and track his chakra signals.**

Even though the temple on her forehead was throbbing largely, even she had to agree it was a good idea. She stood still for a second and shut her mouth, the poor unsuspecting boy glancing and wondering by what she was doing. Sakura had located his exact position and body status, from the scar above his left ear to the shallow cuts under the blackened soles of his bare feet.

"Come out now and I won't hurt you."

… **Much.**

Seeing a small figure still huddled beneath the undergrowth, she sighed and parted the bushes to one side, sending the lose twigs and leaves scuttling to the ground.

Sakura could now see him in full daylight. His tousled unbrushed hair hung loosely over his face, nearly down to his tiny shoulders. He possessed dazzling olive green eyes that shone when the rays of the sun hit them. He stood up and got into a fighting position, half blocking his face with the beige wristbands on his arms.

"I won't hurt you little one," Sakura smiled kindly. "I just want my stuff back."

He blushed slightly and moved in front of the stolen shopping bag, saying nothing.

"Come on, I'm not scary – honest!"

"Lady," the boy spoke in a scraping tone. "I 'ent no kid. I'm eleven n' you 'ent scary."

Sakura's kindness slipped, she was finding increasingly hard with his every word to keep that fake smile on her face.

"Kid, I'm not in the mood right now for this. I'm hot, sticky and now completely dehydrated from chasing you, brat!" Her voice adopted a dangerous tone of its own accord. However, the boy hardly flinched. Instead he turned and pointed to the newly-wrecked bushes.

"That," he said. "'Ow did ya manage that?"

Sakura felt her ego swell up. "Well, I can't really say as it's strictly advanced ninja stuff that you probably wouldn't be able to grasp. But let's just say that I have the strength of 1,000 Men."

… **And the boastfulness of Naruto.**

He nodded. "You also have the odour of 1,000 Beasts."

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE-.."

"Raki!" A stern voice interrupted the two. Sakura glanced up to find a short plump woman glaring at the boy. "Raki!" She repeated. "You've been up to something again haven't you?"

The small boy immediately blushed and cast his gaze to the ground overshadowed by the woman's glare. The short female waddled over to Sakura's side. "I'm very sorry about him," she apologised. "Raki is very sorry too – aren't you?" He looked up and nodded vigorously, his head practically nearly snapping off his pale skinny neck.

"No it's ok, we were just… Talking anyway." Sakura said, Raki's eyes opened in astonishment, sending a mental thanks to this strange pink-haired woman.

"Well ok. My name is Kiki by the way," the lady smiled. "You look new around here young one."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, my name is…" She stopped and quickly thought to herself. _If the_ _Leaf Village is looking for me then maybe it would be wise to adopt a fake name?_ "Uh… Ino. My name is Ino."

"Ino, that's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Well Ino, since you're new in town and probably don't know a lot of people, would you like to come over for dinner?" Kiki offered, her pure cheerful smile made Sakura feel a little uneasy. But not wanting to be rude, she thanked the woman and agreed.

_I love you cherry blossom._

_

* * *

_

"That was a lovely meal Kiki." Sakura said politely, setting her chopsticks down and taking a sip of her glass of sake. Kiki laughed for the millionth time that night and waved away her thanks,

"No no. It was my pleasure. Besides, ramen is my specialty, even if I do say so myself!" The two females laughed and talked some more, Raki even joined in, wanting to entertain the new guest that saved his neck.

"May I use your bathroom?" The kunoichi asked after a while. Kiki nodded and pointed to the stairway.

"Sure. It's upstairs on the first door to the left."

Sakura nodded and thanked her again, getting up and following her directions. She closed the door behind her and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Kiki herself didn't have a lot of money so naturally her house was in desperate need to be repaired and refurbished. From the greasy ceilings and walls right down to the small crumbs caked into the mossy carpet, Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, and also partially guilty that she was the one who took a part of their dinner that Kiki had probably worked really hard to buy.

'I wonder if Tsunade knows just how bad the poverty is here.' Sakura wondered, finally peeling her gaze away from the stained glass and splashing her flushed face with some cool water from the crime encrusted tap.

Feeling happy and somewhat more refreshed, she opened the door into the hallway and proceeded to the top of the stairs.

"Mama, are those scary men gonna com' now?" Raki questioned his voice totally different from earlier when he spoke to Sakura.

"Yes," Kiki's voice floated up the stairs to Sakura's ears. "But don't aggravate them, and they'll leave you alone ok?"

Raki mumbled his response and a sound of a door being shut indicated that he had gone into the small living room. She heard Kiki give a hefty sigh and pull open the front door as the sound of a knock came. Sakura's brows wrinkled slightly as she edged closer to the banister, she could definitely hear a… _male? _Yeah, a male – Raki's father maybe?

She quickly drew in her poised breath as the man strode into the room. She reckoned him to be maybe around 32-40. The air around instantly stank of stale sake as he stood and waited for the woman to come back, Sakura noticed a long deep scar running from the bottom of his chin to the left of his eye. He seemed to be getting more and more impatient by the minute, but at last, Kiki shut the door behind her and stood a distance away from him – smiling timidly.

"We had a call from you," his raspy voice pierced the silence. "Said something about a girl?"

Kiki nodded. The stranger made a move to sit on the chair behind him. Her hand twitched as if she wanted to stop him from dirtying the seat, not that it was clean anyway.

"Y-Yes."

"Where is she now?" He demanded. Kiki practically died from fright at his tone, she pointed a shaking hand toward the stairs in which Sakura was crouching low out of sight at the top of.

"B-Bathroom." She murmured.

The stranger stood up again and paced closer to the poor woman, fear gripped her and rooted her feet to the spot as he menacingly inched his face closer.

"You understand," he began in a growl. "That if you are lying to attain money from pulling a stupid trick on us, I will murder you and personally spit on your grave."

Sakura clenched her fists, how dare he intimidate that lovely old woman in this way? She didn't quite know why the stranger wanted to know where she was or why Kiki even called him, but Sakura would _not _let her suffer just because of her presence. With a harsh cry, she vaulted over the wooden bars and sailed down to the ground below. The man backed away from Kiki and smirked toothily at the kunoichi.

"Eh? _Pink _hair? My, you _will _be different?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Sakura whipped a kunai from her pouch and pointed it directly at the man's heart. "You have 10 seconds before I kick your ass."

He gave no indication of fear at all, not even a blink. Another wicked smile broke out on his face and he lazily put both hands up.

"Fine fine. 'Kick my ass'... But first, why don't you be looking out for yourself now?"

Seeing his quick glance behind her, she followed his gaze and stopped dead, eyes wide with surprise.

"Raki!"

The last thing she remembered was a lump of iron colliding with her head, and the swift motion of falling into what seemed an eternal blackness.

_Na..ru..to._

_

* * *

_**Please review (:**


	15. Yet Another Tight Situation

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

"..." Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Stand Up" by Trapt**

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Fifteen: Yet Another Tight Situation**

**--**

Blackness. Swirling eternal.

Dizziness. Sick. Whirling. Will it stop? Lone…Loneliness. Spinning out of control. Spiralling down… Wai.. light? L-light. Mus.. et.. ight. Must.. get.. to.. the light. Am- I dead?.. No. Not dead. Yet.

"..ou ok?"

The room finally stopped moving out of motion, Sakura was glad. That blackness that swallowed her whole was really making her want to throw up. Closing her eyes for a second against the sudden small light from a swinging light somewhere above, she tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently back down again by foreign hands. In fright, her eyes snapped open, ready to defend herself against the assailant. The figure quickly backed off, his hands up in a gesture of peace. Sakura squinted into the gloom, a grubby old man stared back, his bright dazzling blue eyes shining.

"Do not worry," his gentle voice calmed her instantly. "I will not hurt you."

She made no response except for a soft groan. She held her head in her hands, desperately wishing that the sickness would seize and that she could work out where there hell she was in the first place. The man shuffled closer, feeling the strange girl tense up, he said,

"I'm only going to check the damage."

Not having the energy to argue, she released her hands and let the male inspect the big purple bruise on the size of her head. After a while, he sighed and helped prop Sakura up against the wall.

"You were hit quite hard," he concluded. "You do not seem to have any internal damage – You are very lucky. A block of hard iron could have easily killed you. But I guess we had better make sure that your brain has not been damaged in anyway," he paused, waiting to see if Sakura had an answer. Still totally out of it, she made another noise in which he took for an 'ok'.

"What is your name, young one?" He questioned, listening closely. Sakura's mouth made out a few movements, but no words came out. Annoyed that she wanted to give up so easily, she forced herself on an on until he could make out her reply.

"Suh..ku..rah."

"Suhkurah?" He repeated, his face holding a clearly confused look. "Suh-ku-rah… Sa-ku-ra… Oh, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah."

He nodded,

"Ok, how old are you Sakura?"

"17."

"Ok good. Now, do you know exactly where you are Sakura?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to reminisce back to what felt like forever ago.

"K-Kiki… Raki…"

"_Eh? __Pink __hair? My, you __will __be different."_

"_What the hell are you on about?" Sakura whipped a kunai from her pouch and pointed it directly at the man's heart. "You have 10 seconds before I kick your ass."_

_He gave no indication of fear at all, not even a blink. Another wicked smile broke out on his face and he lazily put both hands up._

"_Fine fine. 'Kick my ass'... But first, why don't you be looking out for yourself now?"_

_Seeing his quick glance behind her, she followed his gaze and stopped dead, eyes wide with surprise._

"_Raki!"_

Immediately snapping out of her trance at this vague memory, Sakura leapt up and ground her fists against the dry brick wall. With every pound, her anger fizzled up more.

"THAT… THAT BASTARD."

The man sighed and settled himself down cross-legged on the floor beside the young woman. He patiently waited until her knuckles were red raw and for her tension to ease out. Eventually she growled under her breath and reluctantly sank down next to him.

"Where _are _we?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around her legs in an attempt to keep warm.

"We are currently in the very small and cramped underground storeroom of Ms. Kiki," he replied. "I believe that we will be sold in a few days to a slave labourer."

Sakura's mouth fell open in horror as she remembered what the strange man before had said.

"_Eh? __Pink __hair? My, you __will __be different."_

She swore quietly under her breath, now knowing the hiding meaning behind that one sentence. He was probably planning to sell her for a little more because of her cherry blossom shaded locks. Raki's face suddenly flashed across her memory – his mother's in tow.

"But I don't quite understand – Kiki seemed really nice to me!" She protested. The man did not do nor say nothing in response, he just smiled sadly for a while until he was ready to speak.

"Sometimes a smile is the best way to hide many things – emotions and feelings included," were his wise words. "People are not what they seem, _especially _in this town. Please remember this, young Sakura. I'd hate to see yet another bright mind and pure soul dragged down into the dark depths here."

**What does he mean by 'again'? **Inner Sakura pondered.

The real Sakura nodded thoughtfully, taking these words in but otherwise Nethertheless suspicious,

"So doesn't that mean that I shouldn't trust you then?"

"Alas, I do not wish to harm you in any way. Of course my word would probably alone not convince you, but I do not wish to swear it by marking my body with a mark or something bizarre like that."

Sakura's eyebrows raised in question. He glanced at her and shook his head,

"I have been through many things. But you will not get to hear that story I'm afraid."

Deciding wisely on not pushing the subject further, Sakura stumbled to her feet and placed a pale hand on the rough brickwork. Even though it was pretty old and crumbling in many places, it looked like she could punch her way through. The things is, after taking that near fatal blow, she wasn't feeling too well and it was having a slight effect on her chakra. Taking a sideways glance to the man near her feet, it also looked as if he wasn't _even _a ninja. 'Probably a stray villager.' She thought.

**So you're just going to punch straight through the brick then?**

_Yes._

_**At least **_**try the door, ne?**

_I doubt that __slavers would just leave the door open, would you?_

**You'll never know if you don't try.**

Sighing heavily as she reluctantly succumbed to her inner self's words, she carefully picked her way through the inch deep grime and made her way to the small wooden door. The man stayed quiet but watched her amusingly. Sakura grasped the handle and half-heartedly yanked it. And of course, she was right. Locked.

"You will never open doors if you pull like that," the man chortled. "Put some strength into it girl!"

Sakura stared back over her shoulder incrediously,

"_What_?"

"Go on," he urged. "Pull until your arms feel as if they'll drop off."

Bringing her gaze back to the black handle, she rolled her eyes and muttered a few words under her breath.

"This village is _insane_."

Holding onto it with both hands now, she gave a sharp tug. Nothing.

**Keep pulling.**

"Keep pulling Sakura."

Gritting her teeth partly out of annoyance, she forced some chakra to flow to her hands, careful as not to waste what she had left. 'I'll show him.' She thought, preparing again to tear the door off its rotten hinges. She closed her eyes and concentrated fully on the small blue tendrils engulfing her fists. The wisps of chakra made their way from her skin and climbed up the dark wooden frame and slid across the bolts until they finally settled on the clasps of the door. Sakura's knuckles creaked a little as her chakra started to become more aggressive and try to eat away at the wood. That was her original plan until she realised that she didn't have enough chakra to go through with it. So now she would just have to bear with pulling the damn door open.

A sudden random memory flashed across her mind. It was of the 'witty' slaver that had earlier nearly hurt Kiki. His smirk delved itself into Sakura's thoughts until her very body was shaking with anger. With her eyes still closed, she didn't notice that the chakra had subconsciously spread through the whole door and was now pulsating dangerously. The colour had completely changed to a very very small shade of crimson. Even though she couldn't see, a new found power had started to flow through her veins throughout her entire body, building up a little every second she waited. It made her feel… Powerful. Whereas the bubble of fright at the back of her mind was also starting to grow bigger.

_What is __this_? Was the thought that caused her to pull with all her being. The wood immediately smashed into hundreds of pieces and littered themselves among the dirty floor.

Sakura stood amongst the carnage, staring wide eyed at her whitened hands. The chakra had now disappeared. Dispersed as she had finally come to terms with what was happening to her and finally in the end – panicked.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned her gaze slowly until it met the old man's. He smiled gently and prodded her to the now-exposed stairway leading up to the house. Sakura nodded and took a few steps forward. She carefully twisted her way through the jagged doorframe and turned back to try and help the man through.

_He's__ gone._

She quickly scanned the room. Just grime, grime and more grime. No old man.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered, voice breaking. "Did I… Imagine him?"

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as she stumbled clumsily up the stairs, clearly not caring how much noise she made or even the droplets of blood that were starting to appear because she had bumped into the wall so much.

Emerging at the top, she wearily kicked open the basement door and shielded her eyes as the sudden blur of light hit her suddenly. She groaned and felt along the furniture to get to the front door. Her only thoughts that were spurring her on were the ones constantly saying '_Get out of here'._

"Mama, do we still have those…" Raki burst into the room, stopping dead at the sight of the woman before him. "… Sweets."

Sakura didn't hold any sort of hate for the boy even though he was the one that knocked her out. But he probably thought she had just came up to harm him or something. She could tell all of that just by the terrified look he had.

Sakura would have liked to have told him not to worry and she wasn't going to hurt him in any way. Dizziness was starting to take her again and she _needed _to get out before anyone found her. Raki stayed rooted to the spot as she wobbled over to him. Seeing the tears at the corner of his eyes just made her want to go kill herself at that very moment as she contemplated on what to do next.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she said, before striking him at the pressure point just behind his neck. His vision blurred and he sailed down to the grotty floor below. Unconscious.

Sakura wasted no time in her own sorrow and bitterness. She wanted more than anything to just sit down and wait for the sickness to go, then analyze the days events to an extent where she could actually understand what was going on. But she couldn't do that until she was back at safe ground inside the big, warm, cosy bed at the Inn. Just thinking about it gave her the extra energy to throw open the front door and stumble away into the darkness.

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	16. It Can't Be You?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Friend or Foe" by Tatu**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Sixteen: It Can't Be You?**

Naruto finished splashing his face with the river water and stood up, tottering slightly at the feeling of two numb legs. He stared up at the stars shining brightly above.

"My life has changed a lot, ne?" He said to himself. "I wonder what I would be doing now if I didn't choose to join the Akatsuki," hearing that thought come out of her own mouth made him wonder. He didn't manage to find Tobi or any of the other members for that matter. Why hadn't they found the two teenagers yet? Naruto had worried for hours over it.

Glad the some of the nerves had resurfaced again in his legs, he shot off toward the village. To be honest, it wasn't that far so he could have walked there but the pain of not seeing Sakura all day was like a constant itch he couldn't scratch. He _missed _her more than anything. Last night was proof that they really loved each other. She happily gave herself to him, and likewise.

The memories brought a small smile to his face as the small fading lights of the village houses came into view. He swiftly landed onto the main cobbled road and silently paced through the now empty streets.

_It must be late_, he wondered. _Everyone's gone to bed._

At night, this town was indeed _very _different to the Leaf Village. Normally around this time, people would be getting drunk out of their brains and wouldn't return to their homes till the early hours of the morning. It reminded Naruto of one big party. However, he was always one of the last to leave the nightclubs and bars, while Tsunade would still be there along with a very tired Shizune close by. Sakura on the other hand didn't really drink a lot. If wasn't as if she didn't _want _to though, it was the fact that she was one of the most dependable medical ninja and in order to keep alert if she was suddenly called into the hospital, she wasn't permitted to consume any alcohol.

_That must have really sucked, she was probably dying for a big glass of sake or something after seeing her friends get plastered, _he mentally laughed_. I know I would have been!_

He continued to reminisce back to the 'old days' as he walked, chuckling under his breath at times. Entering a small path, he turned the sharp corner at the end of the fairly short road and glanced to his left. The healthy green bush that was once there seemed to have been torn to pieces.

"_Sakura roughly seized the greenery and tore it out with all her strength, scattering the leaves and twigs into a mess around her."_

_I didn't kno__w there were wild animals here_, he mused, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune that he'd heard from long ago. He turned to go, but a strange sound suddenly caused him to stop dead. The silence pressed down all around him and slightly dulled his senses. Nethertheless, he patiently waited for the sound once again.

"…Mmmph..h."

'There,' he thought, dislodging a kunai and whipping it into the broken bushes. It successfully hit its target with a thud and Naruto smirked to himself. His smirk however, was soon wiped away as fast as it had come, as a familiar dark shape arose from the bushes and waded to him. He grabbed another weapon and stood in a defence stance, he needn't have bothered as the figure stumbled to the ground as his feet and.. Didn't attempt to get back up.

He leaned down to try and see the shape more clearly in the pale moon glow.

"S..Sakura?"

* * *

She was aware.

The birds chirped happily in the already warm air, while the traders and villagers nattered below the window outside and the streams of sunlight that were heating up the room.

She was totally aware, but she made no effort to open her eyes. After all, she could never stand waking up so early. Upon hearing the sound of a door closing, and footsteps quietly padding across the carpet to her, she immediately tensed up and prepared to defend herself. Normally she wouldn't be so.. _Troubled. _But following yesterdays events – it's a wonder that she hadn't gone insane yet.

However as soon as the lovely scent of cinnamon and ramen wafted to her nose, her fear erased completely and her eyes flew open of their own accord.

"Naruto!"

The blonde lay beside her propped up on an elbow, smiling down on her. She gave an excited squeal of delight and took one leap, thus flooring the poor boy. But as always, he was glad she wasn't hurt, 'Rather me than her,' he thought.

Sakura bit hard down on her lip as the tears of pure joy threatened to tip over her lashes. She didn't want Naruto to think she was still the cry baby that she used to be.

Sakura encircled her arms around his waist and clutched tightly while she buried her head in his soft masculine chest, the cinnamon and ramen smell nearly overpowering her now. Naruto said nothing after the girl had practically begun to squeeze him to death, he leaned down and delicately placed a finger under her chin, gently forcing it up. When they were directly eye to eye, he let his emotions take over himself and leaned forward to capture her in a kiss. Something that he'd wanted to do so badly for the last 24 hours or so.

At first Sakura was surprised by his sudden movement, he was normally unusually shy about romance and would always make an excuse to go out of the room when ever this sort of scene would pop up on the television. But this was different. To her, his kiss felt exceedingly gentle but also at the same time, wanting. Not that she was to complain though, she happily gave in and responded to the kiss. They continued for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Sakura opened her mouth a little wider for air, but Naruto seized the chance and slipped in his tongue. She moaned quietly, driving him to let the kiss become more heated. Suddenly to the two young adults, the room felt way too hot. They broke apart with one last little lick and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." Naruto murmured, his eyes travelling from her eyes back down to those lips that he longed to touch again. She giggled, face slightly flushed,

"I love you too, my prince." She smiled. They met together again, hands roaming and sparks flying. Soon however, they had both fallen back onto the bed.

"Well wasn't that lucky?" The Kyuubi container joked. "We'll be needing this bed." Sakura tried to move but was suddenly stopped by the tiny fact that the boy above her, was pinning her down by the arms. She smirked and wriggled free, pushing him so that he rolled over and then trapped _him _underneath her.

"Yes," she purred. "Now shut up and let me rape you."

* * *

"Fafnir sir, are you sure it is wise to let this happen?"

The man in question stood completely still and observed the small town from a nearby tree top. He did of course hear his companion's comment, but he chose to stay silent, for he was still in two minds about the whole situation.

"Yes," he replied after a while. "I've decided now."

The small man beside him stroked the soft matted hairs of his beard and sighed heavily.

"But… So young."

Fafnir nodded thoughtfully,

"Yes, I know. But _it _will not happen for many years yet dear Cairo, please do not worry, I have made the right choice in choosing her." He reached into the pockets of his deep blue kimono and pulled out a bottle reading 'Sake'. He uncorked it and took a quick swig and then offered it to the old man. Cairo politely shook his head and turned his gaze back to the village.

"So you met this girl as well didn't you?" Fafnir had returned the drink back into his pocket and settled himself down on the think branch. Cairo nodded and followed suit,

"Yes. A slave labourer blackmailed a middle aged mother into enticing me into her home, and then when I least suspected it, they clobbered me over the head and locked me in the cellar," he chuckled darkly. "It was then by chance that the girl was thrown in not long after me – I remembered what you said to me about her hair colour and then that's when I realised," he paused, licking his dry lips and then continued. "I gave her a bit of a nudge on tips of how to get out, and when she-.." He shivered. "..-Never felt such an immense amount of chakra before."

Fafnir nodded,

"Yes, _his _chakra was the strongest of the lot. I went to talk to him after I talked to the girl in her dream. I told him that we'd found someone, and even though he didn't show it, you could tell he was practically dancing on the inside!"

"So.. She's definitely the one then?" Cairo asked uncertainly.

"Yes," came his reply. "_He _has already begun to transfer himself inside her soul. Soon he'll be able to completely control his chakra better until it's time to release it. However, in that time, she'll become suspicious and disorientated and will sometimes experience sudden bursts of his power. Like in the cellar you mentioned."

The two men sat in silence once again and patiently waited until the sun crossed the sky and it had become around 4 in the afternoon. Cairo was the first to break it:

"I feel sorry for her – Sakura."

Fafnir held a grave face,

"Well… It cannot be much fun having a powerful demon inside of you – And not even know it."

Cairo was about to respond when his bright blue eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a movement below.

"He's here." The old man muttered. Fafnir made a 'shushing' motion and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder,

"Let destiny begin."

* * *

Naruto pointed to a random food stall as they walked hand in hand. Sakura took one look and muttered the words:

"Hell no."

The adorable blonde boy pouted and stuck out his bottom lip,

"Whhhhhhhhhhy?" He whined.

She took no notice of his attempt to sway her. After all, she was far used to this childish behaviour from him by now.

"It's a ramen stall." Was all she said. Naruto was about to protest and try to pull her back to it. But one look at her dangerous glare, he shut up instantly and together they both carried on walking.

"Here, this place looks good." Sakura stopped and gazed at the menu next to a stall called 'Sushi Sushi Paradise.' Naruto grimaced,

"Ugh, I don't want to eat anywhere that reminds me of Jiraiya's damn perverted books! I'll throw up."

Sakura giggled as she recalled an incident long ago when Naruto had tried to steal one of Kakashi's books. He had managed to get one, but Kakashi had caught him and forced him to read every single page _aloud _to the rest of his team.

A sudden rush of wind caused Sakura to shiver. She pulled Naruto's jacket tighter around her form. Naruto dropped her hand and slipped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to make her warmer.

"You know, they say when someone shivers suddenly, someone somewhere else is talking about them."

Sakura laughed quietly,

"Thanks for the explanation Naruto, but you'll find that's _sneezing_."

He shrugged,

"Sneezing, shivering.. They're basically the same thing." He finished with a grin. Sakura shook her head out of amusement,

"Besides, I doubt anyone would be talking abou-.." She didn't get to finish this sentence as a hurried discussion nearby caught her full attention. Three women were discussing hurriedly in strained voices.

"-..Did you see!"

"Yea', scariest damn thin' I've seen!"

"He cleared the whole path with just _one fireball_."

_Fireball._

_Fireball._

_Fireball._

Sakura froze to the spot. There was only one person that specialized in fire jutsu, and she hadn't seen him in many months now. In an act of repulse, she grabbed onto Naruto's arm, but he had already overheard as well. He stepped over to the women and politely asked them what they were talking about. Sakura was too shocked to notice their blatant smitteness with her boyfriend, but at least they told the two of all they knew.

"Well," the youngest one began. "Some raven haired man came up 'n' destroyed the village's defence barrier that runs around this area, with his jutsu!"

"Y-Yes!" Another female butted in, wanting Naruto's attention to be on her. "It 'appened a few minutes ago! When we were enterin' the town."

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and back to reality,

"W-what did he look like!" She demanded, ignoring the slightly darkened looks of the women. The one that had not spoken up yet, replied in a quiet voice.

"As was mentioned: Raven hair, dark eyes and pale."

"Yea'," agreed the first woman who spoke. She smiled toothily and took a step towards Naruto. "Now we told ya, how abou' a date eh?"

He ignored her and pulled Sakura into a piggyback, then leapt high into the coming night, both of their thoughts overloading with this new information.

Sakura didn't need ask where Naruto was heading, at this current moment in time, their minds were utterly in sync. She made sure to quickly glance around at the people they passed, just in case any of them turned out to be _him_.

In hardly any time, Naruto touched down at the now non-existent village defence wall. And as true to the women's words, most of the trees nearby were badly scorched. The first thoughts on Sakura's mind was 'exploding tags', but they could not have done this amount of damage. Naruto didn't make any attempt to move, even though he set her down. His gaze was darting around for signs of any life.

For about an hour that seemed to go by painfully slow, they both inspected the area and found absolutely nothing, except for the signs of a definite fire. Sakura sighed and raked a pale hand through her already dishevelled hair. She noted that Naruto also looked terrible, although his hair was naturally messy, his eyes had an abnormal gloominess to them.

"Think he's still here?" She asked after a while, her voice cracking at the strain of not using it for so long. The boy clenched his fists and nodded,

"I don't think he would of left, just like th-.."

"Too right you are, Naruto." A voice from behind them interrupted. They both swung around to find an all too familiar face sat calmly not too far from them. The stranger's eyes twinkled dangerously as Sakura and Naruto seemed to utter the very same words.

"Sasuke."


	17. Old Faces, New Goals

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "It's Raining Men" by Geri Halliwell**

* * *

**--**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Seventeen: Old Faces, New Goals**

**--**

Hearing her old team mate's name coming out of her own lips, Sakura's brain came out of shock mode and clicked. Sasuke was here.

She turned to see Naruto's expression was an exact copy of hers. A mixture of shock, anger, joy and surprise. Her gaze was again returned to her ex-crush. He lazily draped an arm over a leg and propped himself up with the other arm. For a reason that she couldn't work out, his Leaf headband was not where it should be. She quickly scanned the rest of his body – but it was nowhere to be found. Which meant…

"You left the village!" She accused, face starting to flush with serious anger. Sasuke's eyes flashed with a hint of amusement. He smirked in his trademark way and clapped slowly.

"Well done," he said. "I didn't have to hint after all."

"WHY the hell!" Every word she said started to get louder and louder, her words ending with an echo straight after. The Uchiha stood up angrily and shot her one of his infamous death glares,

"So it's alright for you to leave, and then for Naruto to go trotting off after you, but not me?" His voice was quiet but nethertheless dangerous. Sakura knew this voice from past experiences that this is when he truly meant business, but she was far too angry for her friend not to back down now.

"My reasons were dif-.."

"SHUT UP!" The obsidian eyed boy roared. "YOU LEFT TO GO AND TRAIN WITH MY BASTARD BROTHER!" He pointed at the boy beside her. "AND THAT COMPLETE IDIOT RAN AFTER YOU, 'HOPING' YOU'D FALL HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HIM AND COME BACK!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and patiently waited for Sasuke to calm down a little. She licked her dry lips and spoke in a calm voice.

"I _am _in love with him."

The deep intense silence that followed her words absolutely suffocated Naruto. He could almost see the purple vein popping out of Sasuke's forehead and his eyes bulging like he was insane. Naruto really didn't like the mad look he had, even though Sasuke was their friend, he currently looked as if he would murder anything that did so much as move. Naruto was in total awe that Sakura was brave enough to keep on talking. It looked as if the Uchiha would pop at any second.

"Naruto is my everything," she continued, voice quavering a little. Partly out of fear and annoyance. "We've even slept together and I gave myself to him. Doesn't that show love?"

**You know, you aren't making this situation any better. **Inner Sakura muttered.

_I want to show Sasuke that I won't __treat Naruto like dirt anymore._

**Sakura, how do you think Sasuke would feel right now? Both his friends and team mates both run off together and leave him alone, when they were actually the only ones who actually ever fully understood him properly and saw the real boy behind the scowl. He was probably quite lonely, but now to have on of those friends say to his face that they've been having a good time while he was going through that emotional pain – that's just plain cruel.**

Sakura ignored her inner self's words and slowly let all of the anger burning up inside of her, fizzle out. She smiled grimly and outstretched a hand toward her old friend.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "But can't you understand Sasuke? I _have _to do this to become stronger so as I can protect my friends. Being a medical ninja can only take you so far and I'm afraid that's simply not enough for me. But we never abandoned you Sasuke – not for even a second. Please, stay with us."

The Uchiha stood rooted to the spot as the seconds ticked by. In all honesty, he would have taken her up on the offer and followed them to the ends of the earth where no troubles ever existed and everything was perfect. But, the most important thing he knew was that the world was _not _to perfection. He'd only have to cast his mind back to the massacre of his clan to realise that. No.. He couldn't just drop his anger and forgive them. No. He just couldn't do that.

"I'm not here to join you," he proclaimed after a short while. "I'm here to let you know that I've joined forces with Orochimaru." He felt secretly pleased at the deeply shocked faces of his opponents, he wanted to hurt them beyond anything, no matter what the cost.

"You gave yourself to that pervert?" Naruto almost whispered. "Just to spite us?"

"Bingo."

Sakura really didn't like Sasuke's malicious smirk that he had now developed. It reminded her way too much of Itachi. On quick sideways glance at Naruto told her that he was really about to flip and go mad. She inwardly groaned. 'I feel a fight coming on.' She couldn't be more right. One second the death glares were being exchanged, and then splinters of charred wood were flying in all directions. On instinct, Sakura quick cleared out of the way and landed neatly on a nearby stump.

It seemed that Naruto had made the first move and smashed the wood in front of him with a fist.

"You're really starting to annoy me, Sasuke," he growled. "You and your stupid arrogant-.. GAHH!"

Sasuke had appeared behind him within the blink of an eye, and was now holding a kunai dangerously close to Naruto's windpipe.

"I'm going to make you watch, as I slice your little girlfriend into bits." He promised. Another low growl was released from the blonde's throat, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"If you even _dare _touch so much as a hair on her head.. I'll _tear you apart_."

His brash comment was met by a sneer from the maddened boy behind him.

"Well, let's test that shall we?"

Naruto's head immediately snapped up to the direction of the girl. Her eyes open wide in horror as Sasuke drew a strange sword and flew toward her. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time to take the blow for her. For now, all he could do was pray that Sakura would be able to dodge in time.

Sakura herself, wasn't blind. She could see the raven haired man prepare his weapon in an attempt to knock her head clean off. But for some reason, her legs didn't seem to work.

**Move quickly! **The voice from within screamed. Sakura wanted for more than anything to actually take this advice and get the hell out of the way. But her brain was stuck in 'shock' mode.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto fearfully staring at her. He started to get up but there would be no way in hell that he'd make it.

**Go!**

She wondered for a split second why time had slowed down. Or maybe it was just her?

_Is th__is what it's like before death? _

**JUMP. **

At the last very second, her legs returned to their senses and somehow managed to leap of their own accord. Sakura landed safely on one of the only trees still standing. She glanced down at her legs. They didn't seem to be different in anyway or looked as if they had minds. So why the hell did she suddenly move without realizing it?

_JUMP._

_Th__at wasn't Inner Sakura's voice,_ she thought. _M-male? Yeah, a male. A male voice… In_ _my head._

Sasuke stared incrediously up at her. He had absolutely no idea as to how she had avoided him last minute. Was.. She really that strong now? He silently cursed himself and shook away the thought. _No way_.

He squinted his eyes and surveyed the girl. She was looking down at her legs, prodding them in various places and muttering to herself. Feeling his obsidian gaze on her, she straightened up and returned to the forest floor. Sasuke took a small step back, something seemed a little off with this whole situation – he didn't like the feeling of terror that was slowly creeping up inside of him. Still, he did not let any of his emotions show up on his face, even when the girl looked on at him, almost hungrily. He felt his eyes open wide and his eyebrows disappear into his hair when a flash of crimson caught his full attention.

Sakura no longer had two piercing emerald eyes. For infact, she only had one. Her left eye had formed into a red slit – like that of an animal. Strange foreign chakra seemed to be building as barrier around her feet and was slowly rising. The stray wisps from it, burning the dead leaves underneath her feet to an extent which Sasuke couldn't even copy. The air around began to drop in temperature, except for the chakra which was heating up by the second.

Sasuke took yet another cautionary step back as the intense heat increased, he gripped his weapon tightly and got into a battle stance. He didn't know what the hell Sakura was doing, but he wouldn't back down from a fight. His Uchiha blood boiled angrily at the very thought of it.

Naruto's happiness from the fact that Sakura had narrowly escaped death, was fading fast. He could hardly see her through the spinning red substance. He decided against trying to stop her from causing this, but the tendrils from the crimson waves were jutting out tauntingly at Sasuke. Naruto would rather die than standing in between the two now.

"I hope you can defend yourself now." Sakura's voice had an intimidating edge to it. Her amusement caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes and confidently say: "Bring it."

Wasting no time, she shot forward and drew back a fist, Sasuke's eyes erupted with crimson as his sharingan was activated. He inwardly smiled at the flicker of hesitation in the girl's eyes, he noticed her chakra had stopped thrusting at him so viciously and was now a little wary – as if it had a life of its own. Seizing this as maybe the only chance he would have to attack, the boy shot forward and swung around his left arm toward her face. Falling for the trap, she swerved to the left, and left an opening for Sasuke to rebound his arm and aim for the neck. What he didn't expect, was for Sakura to duck and grab his outstretched him, bringing him over the top of her head and sending a fist into his abdomen.

He felt the wind being knocked flying out of him, but as usual, he did not let it show on his face. In a flicker, he rested both hands on the ground and kicked out his feet. Sakura again, reacted a lot faster than he'd intended and managed to fully block his attack and send him flying into a tree. Splintered wood shot in all directions as the charred tree collapsed after so much pressure and Sasuke emerged, covered in wood chips.

Sakura was aware that the weird red chakra coming from her, was dispersing almost as soon as it had appeared.

_Damn, I'__ll be no match for him now_, she thought, clenching his fists as her anger seeped out. _I don't care about myself, but…_ she glanced quickly toward Naruto and then back at her opponent again, not wanting to give him another opening. … _I don't want him to hurt_ _Naruto. Knowing him, he wouldn't lay a hand on Sasuke until he has reason to._

She groaned as the boy rushed toward her again, swooping in from all sides with his body.

_Looks like__ there isn't a way out of this._

"Cherry bl-.. ARGH." Sakura's hand signs were stopped as she sailed upwards to the sky. She barely had time to adjust to what was happening as Sasuke had appeared behind her, his trademark smirk filling up his face. He snaked his arms around her slender waist and whispered into her ear.

"This, is where your fate ends."

And together, they were both grasped by gravity which was pulling them in. Sasuke had moved their positions so that her head was ready to be cracked open like an egg by the mossy ground, and that he would be forcing her down.

**This is the same technique as Lee used on him before the Chuunin exams.**

_Y-You're right_.

**So are you not going to try and escape Uchiha's clutches and kick his ass?**

_He has a vice-like gip on me. I ca.. Can't get free…_

**So are you just going to let it end like this?**** Just die?  
**

_So, it seems._

**Lose your life? Lose all your hopes and dream? Lose.. Naruto?"**

_Y..Yes._

**NO! Don't give up yet!  
**

_The Chuunin Exam._

_Ino had transferred her mind into Sakura by using trickery. Sakura herself was exhausted. She, Naruto and Sasuke had only just came back from that awful forest and they'd hardly had a moments rest, before they were catapulted into yet another challenge._

'_And just like that… It's over,' Ino's voice floated inside Sakura's head. 'Now then Sakura, if you'd be so kind-..'_

_Ino forced Sakura's hand upwards. Naruto and Brock Lee stood on tenterhooks up on the rails, wondering what the hell Ino would do._

"_Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say, that I withdr-.."  
_

"_NOOOOOOO!" Naruto roared. He leaned forward over the bars as far as he would go and clutched them angrily. "SAKURA DON'T!"_

_Sakura or rather, Ino frowned,_

"_Man, that kid is just so annoying!" She muttered._

"_YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE SAKURA, DON'T DISGRACE YOURSELF NOW TO THAT LAME INO GIRL!" He continued to shout._

"_Yell all you want, there's nothing you can do now." Ino smirked. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling inside Sakura's body. Almost like there was an epic battle going on the inside, struggling to regain control._

_From an onlooker's point of view, it looked as if Sakura was having a fit. But on the inside, Ino was fighting a losing battle._

'_AHH, what's happening? Naruto's so annoying!' She thought angrily._

_Another voice suddenly filled Sakura's head,_

'_Yeah… He's right! I can't let Ino beat me…'_

_Ino realized it was Sakura's, she must be trying to reclaim her own body._

"_Sakura, this can't be happening!" Ino moaned._

"_What's wrong, are you withdrawing? Well are you or not?" The guy supervising the match asked, judging by his tone, he clearly didn't have time for this._

"_AHHHH, NO I WON'T BE WITHDRAWING! NOT TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY!" Sakura growled, realizing that her own voice had just come out of how own body._

"_You're mine!" Inner Sakura held Ino off from trying to take over again._

'_W… What? How can this be?' Ino thought franticly. "No way… My jutsu is unbeatable!"_

_Inner Sakura suddenly grew to a giant size and squeezed the imposter with her transparent hands,_

"_INO, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN WAY BIGGER TROUBLE THEN YOU'VE EVEN BEEN IN IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed._

_Ino realized it was hopeless. Inner Sakura was too strong and she couldn't hold on any longer,_

"_Release!" She commanded. Ino's spirit shot right back into her body._

_Sakura had overpowered her._

**Back then, you didn't let your opponent win, no matter what the odds were! Naruto is your everything and he'll be nothing without you! Are you just going to let all that you have go.. For some power and revenge hungry boy?**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She hardly even noticed that they'd closed to avoid seeing how close to death she was going to be. The ground seemed to be approaching at a frightening speed and she had to act fast if she was going to survive.

**

* * *

Please Review (:**


	18. Quick Thinking

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Eighteen: Quick Thinking**

Human females are special but yet complicated creatures. Ever since they're old enough to dream, images of big white weddings and handsome princes with locks of flowing hair come to mind. Some of these dreams come true for those who possess the most luck, and the others get the life that they least wanted. These people include Sakura, who never in her wildest dreams would have imagined betraying her home village to seek out power. She _used _to want the life of becoming an Uchiha and to bear her old crush offspring. But things change – people change.

And that's life.

_Isn't it funny? In dire situations like this, the world seems as if it's in slow motion. As if the birds have stopped singing, the humans have stopped in their tracks __and the clouds are stilled._ Sakura's mind yet again dared to wonder, almost oblivious to the danger. _Almost_.

She struggled earnestly to try and wriggle out of Sasuke's grasp. In response, he growled slightly under his breath and clutched her tighter, until little beads of blood started to trickle down her pearly white skin from his nails. She wanted to scream to Naruto to run away from this unfamiliar monster that was once their friend. She wanted to cry also more than anything. Let the tears flow and continue gasping desperately for air as death drew nearer.

_He'l__l hug me to death at this rate._

Casting her eyes back toward the ground, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Ignoring the little pang deep in her heart. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

_Go__od. He got away from here._

The relief was soon gone however as a clenched fist came from somewhere to the left of her. The fist had caught her assailant completely off guard and managed to smash him in the face. Blood spurted everywhere as the injured boy cried out in pain and mistakenly let go of Sakura to hold his face. Naruto's angered features appeared after the fist; he shot forward and expertly caught Sakura in an embrace, leaping off with her safely in her arms to land on one of the only trees standing in the small clearing. They watched as Sasuke regained himself and glared hatefully up at them.

"So you managed to safe Sakura from my Peregrine Falcon Drop Naruto," he smirked, a hint of amusement adding to his voice. "I shouldn't have let my guard down." Sasuke turned to the girl who was shaking from the shock of lack of air to her lungs. "Sakura, I must admit, you have gotten stronger too. But, what was that red chakra before?"

Sakura got to her feet and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted. "It surprised me too."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, keep a close eye on her Naruto."

"Sasuke, why are you being so.. _nice_?" The blonde raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm not completely dead inside. Yes, I joined with Orochimaru but I lied – I didn't agree to this just to spite you, I did it to gain more power to kill Itachi," hearing a sound that only he could hear, he drew a kunai and glared into the bushes behind him, still talking to Naruto and Sakura behind his back. "Sakura, I attacked you to test you and your strength. I can't tell you the details now but I promise that I will when we next meet-.."

"When will that be?"

"Soon," he answered immediately. He turned round and stared at the two young adults defiantly. "I'm currently being watched by a spy of Orochimaru's. All I can say now is that on the night of the next full moon, he'll be launching an attack on Konoha to try and draw the both of you out. I don't know what will happen and who will win, but it's going to be _big_." Sakura and Naruto stood dead still, their eyes opening wide in horror. Sakura leaned an arm on the blonde for support as her legs were starting to shake even worse as her brain processed this new information.

Sasuke smiled grimly. "I don't want the village to be destroyed – that's why I'm telling you this. I can't stop Orochimaru alone and I don't intend to kill him until my brother is dead. But you both have to make a choice quickly," he pressed her fingers lightly to the now dried blood on his face and gingerly tried to scratch some of it off. "By the way, you _didn't _hear this information from _me_." The Uchiha spun quickly on his heel and briskly jogged off into the forest.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" The kunoichi began to ground her fists angrily into the fluffy white pillow that she was earlier resting against. "What the _hell_ is going on?" She demanded to the silence. Sighing heavily, she fell back onto the bed sheets and stared up at the darkened ceiling. So much had happened to her lately and she totally didn't get _any _of it at all.

"Life sucks." She muttered darkly, turning onto her side and curling up her legs and hugging her knees.

_I wish someone__ could answer all my questions._

**I could help?**

_Alright, what're your ideas?__  
_

**Well I don't have any that could properly help. I suggest you write all of your questions down and cross off the ones you find out the answers to.**

Sakura wordlessly rummaged around in her small bag, she pulled out some scrap paper and a hopelessly chewed pen. She began to jot down everything that was on her mind, stopping occasionally to chew the end of her pen more, while she sorted through her memories. She got as far as '_Why haven't Akatsuki found us yet?_' When Naruto burst into the room.

"If that's ramen – I'll kill you."

Naruto smiled awkwardly at the dark aura he could imagine was radiating off his girlfriend. He opened one of the containers he was laden with and let the sweet smell waft around the room.

"Syrup-coated anko dumplings," he smiled, offering her the container and some chopsticks. "Your favorite, right?"

She blushed at his kindness and murmured something like a 'thanks'. Together they sat in a peaceful silence on the edge of the bed, enjoying the company of one another. Naruto's eyes saddened, the normal bright blue sank to a navy.

"You know, I really thought you were going to die today Sakura."

"I did too," she whispered. "S-So much is happening and I don't know what to do anymore!" Her voice began to get high pitched as her eyes overflowed with long restrained tears. Naruto dropped his container and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders, his heart breaking with every quiet sob that shook her body.

"Naruto," she whispered, looking up through the gloom into his eyes. "I have to tell you something, ok?"

* * *

"Sasuke," a cold voice barked. Obediently, the raven haired boy appeared beside his teacher. His pale face pinched by the sight of the snake sannin grinning dangerously back at him. "We leave tonight."

Sasuke's brows wrinkled in confusion. "Wait a minute; I thought we were going to travel to the Leaf Village the night before_ it_ begins?"

Orochimaru's grin faded so fast that Sasuke had to take a cautionary step back, he never did like that wretched snake in one of his moods. However, just this once Orochimaru didn't lash out, his face took on a very rare troubled look,

"The old prophet is on the move sooner than I expected."

"Fafnir?"

"Yes. It seems he has less time than I first anticipated – so we'll have to move quickly top ensure that we arrive at the village walls before he himself does. I will _personally_ make sure that he will not interfere with Konoha's downfall!" Orochimaru hissed in irritancy and dug his sharp claw like hands into the stone chair he was resting in.

"But his plans are different to your's, he has no reason to interfere-.."

"YOU STUPID BOY!" The sannin roared, sending the spiders scuttling back into their webs and the dirty in the corner to flee. "WHEN CROSSED WITH SOMEONE WHO _WILL _STRAY ONTO YOUR PATH, OF COURSE YOU WILL CONFRONT THEM! Another low hiss once again emitted from his throat. He suddenly stood up and strode quickly out of the room, cloak in close tow and shouting orders for the boy to follow him.

* * *

"There's a prophecy," Sakura admitted. "And it apparently concerns me. When I first heard of it, of course I didn't believe a single word of it but due to these current strange events, I'm starting to change my mind about it."

Naruto nodded,

"So what does this prophecy contain?"

Sakura licked her lips and continued,

"A man called Fafnir who once lived long ago foretold of a girl – me – to slay all of the nine tailed demons that are still living on this earth. I'm meant to close the gap between the human and demon dimensions forever so that the universe will be restored to balance."

* * *

"Sasori," Deidara tapped his comrade on the shoulder. The red haired man turned round and faced him with cold eyes. "What did Itachi say in the meeting? I missed it."

Sasori sighed and turned back round,

"Itachi is biding his time," he murmured. "He said that he wanted Orochimaru and the Leaf village to tear each other to pieces before we step in."

* * *

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach in the exact same spot where the demon seal lay underneath his clothes.

_She'll have to kill Kyuubi._ He thought.

Sakura could almost read his mind. As if the worried expression he held wasn't proof enough. However, her own thoughts were also plaguing her like a deadly disease.

_What will happen to Naruto when it's time for me to defeat the nine tailed fox?_

* * *

Fafnir suddenly stood up from his place beside the small makeshift camp fire and beckoned for his companion to rise too. Cairo silently did he was commanded and glanced worriedly at his master who was currently glaring to the west. Fafnir turned to him with sharp eyes,

"It's time," he said. "The conflict will happen soon, and we need to be ready and prepared when it does."

Cairo understood his friend's words and quickly gathered up their few belongings – extinguishing the camp fire with a small water technique as he did so.

"To the Leaf Village it is then."

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and put two firm hands on Sakura's shoulders, gently chiding her to face him. His blue eyes had again regained their normal spark and were now full of determination. Sakura peered questionably at him, wondering what at earth was going through his head.

'He could die. Isn't he worried?'

"Sakura," Naruto began, standing up and pulling her with him. "I think, it may be time for us to return."

Sakura was confused. "Return? Return where?" She asked stupidly. Naruto rolled his eyes, it was usually him who was the idiotic one – not her. Nethertheless, he grinned and again his eyes sparkled.

"Konoha."


	19. Back To Where It Began

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Plug In Baby" by Muse**

* * *

**--**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Nineteen: Back To Where It Began**

**--**

"_N-Naruto," the kunoichi grasped both of his hands, her eyes cast a fearful look. "Are you crazy?"_

The trees sailed past silently as two figures shrouded in darkness – expertly slid through the gloom.

_Not wanting to worry the girl, Naruto kept his pasted smile locked firmly in place and simply nodded,_

"_Yes."_

Sakura glanced up towards the sky, not even the moon was out tonight. Heavy clouds veiled it from view.

"_None of this worries you? It's scaring me half to death – now you think we should go back! It'll be like walking the plank of our own free will!"_

_It will rain tomorrow_. Her current thought was, however random. In truth, she was frightened in thinking of anything to do with their situation, even though that she'd have to eventually. But for now, she just wanted to avoid the whole subject. An impossible thing for even her.

_Naruto's expression didn't change in the slightest. He embraced his girl and inhaled her sweet hair scent,_

"_I'll protect you, Sakura."  
_

Inwardly sighing, she turned back to their path to the south west. Naruto and herself were rushing desperately back to their ex-village – the burden of the information of the attack weighing heavily on them both – not to mention Sakura's prophecy wasn't enough worry.

_How did my life become so __troublesome_? She wondered as the full weight of her troubles descended onto her shoulders. So many unanswered questions were still constantly stabbing her and prodding her to have them answered, but now wasn't the best of times.

"Sakura," Naruto leapt a little closer and leaned in as far toward her ear as he possibly could. "We're getting close – be alert."

She nodded curtly and decreased her pace a little, allowing Naruto to continue to sail on ahead while she watched his back and on they went like that. The heat was drained of Sakura's cheeks when they had finally reached the small valley in which their village was situated and the huge stone faces appeared through the dense thick leaves. She landed silently on an old knarled tree and kneeled down to pull back some of the greenery – and there it was. The Hidden Leaf Village – Konoha.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered closed and she inhaled the sweet scent of her home town. On their own accord, the memories from her youth started to flash across her mind sight. She could mentally see herself in these visions – but as only a ghost who was looking sadly upon the past.

_I'll be hokage one day!... Shut up dobe... You're always late Kakashi!... The power of youth... Come Lee, let us run into the sunset... You lack hate little brother... I love you Sasuke!_

The last memory thankfully gave Sakura a much needed jolt and she returned back to the current situation. Glancing up, she saw Naruto gaze back to the way they had come, a frown forming on his delicate features.

"We're the first here," he said. "Orochimaru will be attacking tomorrow night though, and that doesn't exactly give us a lot of time to warn everyone."

"Plus, we're missing nin. We'd probably be hauled into ANBU questioning as soon as we'd step through that gate." Sakura reminded, sighing lightly under her breath.

Feeling something soggy land on the eyebrow, saw cast her gaze toward the sky – It was beginning to rain. Great droplets were cascading to the ground, soon enough, they began to fall heavier and heavier. No matter how much she tried to squint, Sakura's eyes were conquered by the blackness that was now even more denser.

"We can't waste any more time," Sakura finally decided after a short while. She flicked her now drenched hair from her face and stretched. "Let's face the music."

The blonde nodded in agreement, and the both of them headed further down the trees until they were as a brisk run around the village walls. Soon in no time, the huge gates came into view, both young adults skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed at he glared at the sight. "They've locked them!"

"We haven't got time for this!" The kunochi clenched her fist and smashed it against the barrier. Cracked wood and bent steel throttled towards the ground and Naruto had a hard time dodging them all.

"Sakura! You punched the whole door down!"

Her head snapped round and met his gaze,

"No time," she simply said. "Desperate measures and that…" He was about to protest when she seized his wrist tightly and tugged him through the entrance – skilfully weaving in and out through the carnage.

"Sakura, you aren't being strategic at all – Ouch! – You're squeezing too hard!"

"Sorry," she hissed. "But there is simply no point in being _strategic _if we want to be found!"

"B-Bu-.."

"Look, the Hokage building!"

She slowed down her pace to a walk and released her grip from Naruto – To which he was very grateful of.

The building itself hadn't changed much in the many months they had been gone. Someone had sense enough to give it a lick of paint and mended the cracks – Mostly caused by Tsunade! Sakura found herself looking up at the windows and anxiously biting her lip. Naruto gently grasped her cold hand and rubbed it soothingly in-between his fingers.

"It'll be ok Sakura, we'll struggle through this like always, right? We've come so far already, we can't turn back now." The blonde reassured. It seemed to work, Sakura took a deep breath and marched through the entrance, Naruto in tow.

Of course, getting to the Hokage's room without being seen was definitely easier said than done. From being the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura already knew of the shifts of everyone working there and the exact time the ANBU watch guard would change. However, they were most probably tailing them anyway.

"Alright, roughly by now, Shizune should be at home and Tsunade will be drinking in her office."

Naruto snorted under his breath. "Really? Man, at her age – OUCH!"

"That's what you get for making your stupid remarks." The girl quickly kissed the spot on his cheek where she had hit him, and together with her extreme knowledge, they made their way down the endless corridors and spindly stairs until a red door came into view, with the words 'Do Not Disturb' printed on the silver plate, hanging from the doorknob.

The tension in the air was thick and the kunoichi had to briefly wetten her dry lips. What on earth would her old sensei say, when her long lost student turns up after being missing for months! Oh, and plus – the whole village was in danger of total annihilation…

Before her mind could react though, her arm had already reached out of its own accord and was pushing the office door open. Almost at once, the strong smell of sake hit her hard. She had to reel back and hold her nose to overcome the extreme headache that was starting to come on.

"Wuh-whaaaaaat do yah wan't?" Someone said from inside the room – more than slightly slurred. "Shizzy-une, if yah cuhmin' to c-cuhmplain about m-my (hic) drink again, I-I'll kill yah…"

Sakura cleared her throat and stepped forward. "N-No, we aren't Shizune." She took a few more little paces toward the mahogany desk until the drunk woman behind it, squinted up at her.

"Puh-Pink hair," she whispered, the shock causing her to become suddenly stone cold sober. "That sounds like… SAKURA!"

Sakura was knocked backwards into the wall by the sheer force of a blonde woman engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. The back of her netted top was slowly getting wet, and that was when she realised that the Hokage was crying.

"Stupid girl!" She nosily sobbed. "We thought you were _dead_! What in the name of _hell_ were you doing!" Her sadness quickly was erased and replaced with divine fury. Sakura tensed up, having a feeling that Tsunade might hit her through the roof. Naruto seemed to be thinking along the same type of lines and shot in-between the females.

Tsunade had only just noticed the fact that he was also there and for a few moments, she gaped wide. After what seemed like forever, Tsunade calmly gathered herself and promptly went to sit back down again – skilfully kicking the sake bottles under the big rug, as she went.

"I understand it's shocking and really unexpected," Sakura spoke up. "But aside the fact that we're currently missing nin, but we have an important reason as to why we returned."

Naruto nodded. "We found out some crucial information from Sas… Uh – Someone, and the entire village is in danger." He tactfully decided to leave out the parts featuring Sasuke, Tsunade might have had a fit if she even _heard _another name on the 'Missing Ninja' list.

"And that person stated that tomorrow night, Orochimaru would come and destroy us!" Sakura finished.

The room stayed in an utter complete deathly silence, until the older woman snapped her fingers and two ANBU members appeared either side of the two young adults.

"I gather that you both have been tailing these two the moment they entered the village?"

"Yes, lady Hokage. After Miss Haruno broke through the gates." One of them obediently answered.

**Somehow, I really don't think this is going to end well. **Inner Sakura surfaced. **Well, you don't need me anymore so you're on your own. See ya!  
**

_Gee, thanks for abandoning me._

With that comment, Sakura didn't understand what her inner self had meant. Tsunade wouldn't cause them trouble – right? She'd believe them and altogether, they'd all kick Orochimaru's ass! Nethertheless, Sakura moved a little closer to Naruto and hung onto his arm.

"I want the two rebels to be watched carefully in one of the holding cells until we have time to analyze the situation and possibly take action against them-.."

"W-what-.."

"No, old lady!"

"..-Chain and blindfold them. I believe they are members of the Akatsuki and I fear, there may be a whole 'plot' behind this. As of now, we cannot trust them."

"No!"

Tsunade's face held a mixed looked between stricken and stress. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

One of the ANBU tried to make a grab for Sakura, but she and Naruto were firmly holding onto one another.

"Back off. Don't touch her," The blonde boy snarled. A hint of crimson was starting to flash beneath his eyes as the demon inside him ached to surface. He ignored this feeling and glared toward Tsunade.

"Call off your 'dogs'. We're telling the truth old woman!" He kicked out at the other ANBU who grasped his shoulders, forcing him down. "…- And if you don't believe us, you've doomed everyone!"

That was all he had to say before a fist slammed into his gut and fell to the floor – winded of all breath. Sakura punched the masked man who had hurt Naruto with a chakra-filled fist. Tsunade herself had soon joined the fray and was struggling to keep Sakura's arms behind her back. With a muffled yell, Naruto had somehow clambered back up and had ripped head-butted one of the ANBU into a nearby table of scrolls and sending various unsorted paperwork flying.

"Let's go!" He shouted over the noise of smashing wood and in one movement, he had seized Sakura's hand and they made for the door. Ignoring Tsunade's yell of anger, they ran all the way back down the halls and staircases until they were soon skidding past reception.

"If we hurry up and get out now," Sakura panted. "We can find somewhere to hide to figure how we're going to sort this out."

Naruto didn't even have the strength to answer. He was still partially winded from the punch he'd received earlier and was having serious trouble breathing properly at that moment. Sakura didn't even register that he was starting to get further behind, when she reached the entrance door – she turned to find Naruto on the floor clutching his stomach in agony. She ran back and put two slender fingers to his skin.

"Chakra blood manipulation," she murmured. "That ANBU must have studied medical ninjutsu. Listen Naruto – listen! – When that guy punched you, he used a technique which involves slowing your blood cells carrying oxygen to your heart, it won't kill you but it's just enough to temporarily send spasms to your muscles and stop movement for a bit."

'We haven't got time for this,' she thought, worriedly biting her nails. 'I'll guess I'll have to help carry him out of here.'

Slipping his arm over her shoulder, she gently got him to his feet and they hobbled once again to the exit. Well that way originally the plan… Until yet more ANBU suddenly appeared and blocked their hope of escaping.

"Don't you guys ever give up!" Her heart sank with each word and she found herself clenching her fists in anger, tears threatening to creep up. With Naruto in this condition, she wouldn't be able to fight them all with out him to back her up.

Tsunade came thundering down the stairs behind them all, her hair in a complete mess and sticking to her sweaty forehead. With one sorrowful glance to her two former favourite ninja, she spoke.

"I will speak with the both of you later on. Take them away."

Sakura couldn't react fast enough before a hand had suddenly forced itself into the pressure point in her neck. And then she was falling.

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	20. Over The Horizon

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

**'**...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Good Luck" by Basement Jaxx**

* * *

**--**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Twenty: Over The Horizon**

**--**

The first thing Naruto saw when he finally regained consciousness hours later was – Nothing.

_Right, blindfolds,_ he smirked. _And we're also chained. I guess that's why my arms and_ _legs feel really heavy._

The Blood Manipulation Technique had long since worn off but Naruto had now noted that he should be extra careful when dealing with ANBU.

Somehow, he managed to pull himself upright and expecting there to be a familiar bodily warmth beside him, but finding none.

"Sakura!" He called; suddenly worried as all different kind of kidnap solutions flew around his head. He immediately cheered right up upon hearing a sound somewhere to the right of him.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura replied, sounding drugged and half asleep. Hearing his voice however, comforted her. "Where are we?" She too, tried to get up – but failed.

"In one of those holding cell things where the criminals are kept. Blinded folded and shackled."

"Dammit – Let us out!" She yelled, her voice ringing throughout the cell and the dark corridor outside of the bars. She roughly yanked as hard as she could on the chains before sighing heavily and miserably giving up.

"Those ANBU are bastards, eh?" He blonde idiot joked. She smiled and rolled her eyes, even in such a terrible situation such as this, he _still_ wanted to lighten the mood for her. But no humour however could stop the two young adults shivering in the darkness.

"D-Do you think they'll execute us Naruto?"

The blindfold was really starting to dig into his skin – almost as if it wanted to gouge his eyes completely out of their sockets. But regardless, he dragged his heavily shackled body towards her. She snuggled up to him as close as possible and silently let the tears spill out of her eyes.

"It'll be alright," she felt his warm chest vibrate which each word that he spoke. "Please don't cry Sakura. I'll get us out of this so we can warn everyone of Orochimaru – I promise!"

And together they sat in silence, comforting one another by only the warmth of their skin. Sakura nuzzled into his chest more and listened to the calming sound of his heart beat – totally simultaneous to her own.

"I just badly want to kiss you now." She heard his quiet whisper and smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I can't see you!"

"That doesn't matter." He trailed his lips from her hands and up her arms. They planted tiny little butterfly kisses on her neck and slowly traced out her slender cheek bones. Teasingly, he placed more little kisses at the corners of her mouth before giving in her fully tasting her lips. He felt her grin and start to respond to the kiss, allowing him full access to her mouth. Her arms absolutely ached to wind around his neck, but the heavy chains were irritatingly preventing this.

"God, I love you." He breathed, unwillingly breaking the kiss, but his lips still hovering close above her own.

She giggled. "I love you more, if that's even possible."

A sudden sound of footsteps caught the attention of the two lovers and they sprang apart as fast as lightning. This was a delicate situation and neither wanted to draw more punishment on the other. Soon the footsteps stopped and they could just barely hear a man's voice muttering "Release."

At once, the chains and shackles fell to the floor and slithered away into the corner like metal snakes. Sakura tore off her blindfold and chucked it to the floor, glad to be rid of it. Her legs felt like jelly after being weighed down for so long, so it took her a few minutes to get used to walking after she'd stumbled to her feet.

"How long have we been down here?" Naruto had already gotten up and was glaring hatefully through the bars toward the stranger.

"Hours," was the reply. "It's already noon."

"NOON!" Naruto rattled the bars. Ignoring the small blisters forming on his hands from the chakra bored into the iron. "You have to be kidding me – Hurry up and let us out!"

"Not with that attitude. If it were up to me, both of you traitors would have had the death penalty by now – like it was in the old days when the rules were a lot more stricter. Of course, this village has gone down the drain – people like _you _running about and committing crimes. Pssht," the figure stopped his rambling to spit at the floor. "However, I'm only here because the Hokage would like to speak to the both of you and of course, _I _had to be the poor fool who's escortin-.."

Naruto was nearly at the end of his tether. "Fine fine. Let us out then. And before you ask, no we won't try anything to escape. In fact, we wanted to see the Hokage ourselves."

The man grunted and shuffled over to the bars and made a quick hand sign. The chakra dispersed and they faded away, but mini portable shackles wound themselves around Naruto's and Sakura's wrists.

And so, they followed the small unknown man down the long path all the way to Tsunade's office.

**-&-**

There were only two chairs centred in the room, all other furniture was pushed back to the edge of the walls and someone had completely removed the rug – the sake bottles had too, gone.

Tsunade herself, was sitting on the desk with a serious yet tired frown on her face. Two ANBU guards were also in the room, one of them had a scroll in which they were already scribbling on as soon as Naruto and Sakura entered. Two more ANBU were situated near the door. The man who had guided them both from the cells had disappeared long ago.

Obediently, the young adults sat down on the chairs and kept their mouths shut.

"Some months ago," Tsunade was first to break the extremely awkward silence. "My best student slipped away from the village. A few days later, her knuckle-headed best friend didn't return from his mission and his long time rival did not return either-.."

"Sasuke didn't come back?" Naruto was confused, he knew that Sasuke had too become a missing ninja, but what he did not know was that the Uchiha had also gone off the same day as himself.

"_Release." She commanded quietly, the cherry blossoms fell to the grass and disintegrated, exposing a dazed Shikamaru. He stood up and brushed himself off,_

"_The ANBU will soon find you," he said. "Depending on if we give statements or not."_

"_And will you?" She asked, dropping her hand from Naruto's cheek and wrapping it round his arm. Shikamaru shook his head and smiled,_

"_No we don't want you to die just yet. You're a worthy opponent."_

_Neji looked like he didn't know the meaning of the words 'worthy opponent'. Even so, under Shikamaru's firm tone, he nodded along too._

"_Yes. Come on, we should head back to the village now, I need to have these injuries treated. We can tell Lady Tsunade that the artifact was destroyed a long time ago or something."_

_The two boys bid goodbye to the girl and they both limped off the way they had come. Naruto looked around in confusion,_

"_Sasuke?" Sakura looked to where she remembered he was standing earlier, indeed Sasuke was not there,_

"_Maybe he already went with them?" She suggested lamely. "You should hurry up and follow before you lose them too Naruto."_

"…-And so I had so I had to reason to believe that all three of them had miraculously joined forces. But then I remembered their meeting with Akatsuki and took this all into careful account. But there's absolutely no way that Sasuke would join his brother. And so only my student and her childhood-teammate were left. Now they have returned, claiming ridiculous facts and expect to be believe straight off the mark, even after their betrayal!"

"Lady Tsunade, please understand!" Sakura clenched her fists in anguish. "It's all true! Do you even think that we'd make all this up to the village? Do you really think that?"

"You are currently missing ninja and therefore, we cannot trust you. How do we know that you won't send in the Akatsuki as soon as our backs are turned!"

"WE RAN AWAY FROM THE AKATSUKI!"

"JUST LIKE YOU RAN AWAY FROM US!"

Both women's voices had become more shrill and angry, they both stood up – squaring up to each other, panting.

'Another few moments and they'll be throwing punches,' Naruto thought, inwardly shaking at the thought of Tsunade and Sakura _and _their inhuman strength. 'Looks like Orochimaru isn't the only one capable of mass destruction.'

"Tsunade," he spoke aloud. "We'll explain what's happened and why we're here, after that, we _really _need to eat." On cue, his stomach growled loudly.

The old woman nodded,

"Alright."

And so he and Sakura told of everything that had happened to them, leaving out the part about the prophecy. After all, was it really that important?

**-&-**

It had taken a lot of explaining, arguing and tension to get where the two young ninja were now. Atop the Hokage mount, they watched as the hundreds of villagers and Genin below were ushered into a secret entrance at the base of the mountain. Even from the great height, Sakura could almost see their face of utter worry and confusion. Most were still emotionally scarred from way back to Orochimaru's first assault at the village, but even then, everyone was only saved, because the 3rd Hokage had died.

The air had turned bitter and chilled everyone to the very bone. It had only just stopped raining earlier that very day, so the setting sun wasn't particularly warming to them. If anything, it symbolized abandonment. The light was leaving them to fight in the darkness.

Sakura roughly shook her head from side to side with annoyance. Since when had she started to think so… _Depressingly_. It somehow reminded her a lot of Sasuke and his usual attitude to absolutely everything.

The sun started to sink some more behind the earth as the last few stragglers were marched into the cliff hideout, while most ANBU and ninja were situated at the bottom. Naruto and Sakura had been given strict orders to oversee the operation from above, and look for sightings of the enemy. They obviously were not allowed to her the battle plans being discussed below.

Naruto, who had been quiet for the last hour, stumbled up and gazed at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, if I die fighting. Promise me you'll move on and meet somebody else." As he spoke, it looked as if every word had mentally stabbed him repeatedly. It hurt to say those words, but he would do _anything _for her to be happy again.

Sakura said nothing, but dashed forward and caught the boy in a tender hug. Forcing herself not to cry and hit the idiot for being stupid, she lifted her head upwards and kissed him.

"You will not die, Naruto Uzumaki," she smiled sadly. "I'm so proud of what you've become. You wouldn't be able to tell that you were the stupid, ignorant little boy that you once were. You've grown up.. It's quiet sad but – _you've grown up_."

As those last words echoed between them, they shared another long sweet kiss before drawing back and linking hands. Naruto secured her in another hug and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. "Marry me – when this is over."

Still struggling to hold back the glistening tears, she smiled to herself and replied: "Without hesitation – Yes."

Nothing could destroy the couple's happy enjoyment at that moment. Not a meteor or a volcano, neither an earthquake nor a Tsunami, not even the cries of "Battle stations" down below. For they were now in their own world. A world where love was everything and they'd fight to the bitter end for it.

The two parted and gazed outwards unto the suddenly romantic – Setting sun. Black figures were rising over the horizon and marching their way.

"Bring it Orochimaru! We'll win!"

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	21. Ducking Into Battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Fight Music" by Eminem & D12**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ducking Into Battle**

There was an unfamiliar bush standing in the middle of a small clearing. A pair of bright blue eyes stared out of it. The 'eyes' seemed to stay there for little while, until the whole bush uprooted itself, and wandered away into the undergrowth of the forest. From that bush, a small man stumbled up and dusted the spare leaves and twigs away from himself.

"Cairo."

The little man jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. He relaxed when a taller man in a kimono strolled toward him.

"Cairo," he repeated. "What's happening?"

Cairo took a deep breath and settled himself on a nearby log.

"Well," he began. "Miss Haruno and her companion returned to the village last night and I assume that they must have either walked to the Hokage, or been taken there. I do not know what occurred after that, but this afternoon, the villagers were all taken somewhere by the resident ninja."

"That's good," the taller man known as Fafnir nodded. "They managed to get the people to safety."

Cairo agreed and preceded his sentence.

"Orochimaru's army draws nearer by the second master; they have great numbers and skill-.."

"Numbers do not win a war," Fafnir chuckled. "I'd like to see how Orochimaru would be able to handle this."

Cairo looked dumbstruck, he hopped off the log in which he was sat on, and stood in front of his friend.

"S-Sir," He stammered. "Y-You cannot.."

"Cairo, our orders from Havana are clear," Fafnir's normally calm voice, turned cold and harsh – to match the sudden atmosphere. "We must carry out this mission and help Sakura Haruno along with hers!" The man's face suddenly held a pained look. He was sick from stress and worry. "I-I must fight with Orochimaru, and send him to hell – and then Cairo, Havana will grant me rest and I shall move on."

"-..And by rest, you mean-.."

"Yes. I will die."

Cairo's wrinkled face furrowed into a frown and he gazed up at the sky.

"But, weren't you dead already?"

"Well," Fafnir cleared his throat and glanced back down at his friend. "A very long time ago when I was still alive, I was a prophet who didn't have very much money. In those times, it was bad and nine very powerful demons practically ruled the earth and everything in it-.."

"-.. Nine tailed demons!" Cairo interrupted.

"Y-Yes. I had a theory that something forced the demons to turn to the good side. When I died, I later found out that there were not only nine demons – but indeed, ten. Now, the tenth demon is a dragon who goes by the name 'Haekeri'. He was sent down from Havana to over-rule the other nine and that was the way history settled down for a while. However, I believe that something caused Haekeri to either lose his powers or weaken him, in this time, the tailed demons rose up again and seemed to not fear him in his weakened state. After a while, he rose up again to Havana to re-gather his powers and to someday, destroy these all-to-powerful demons together," Fafnir took and a deep breath and coughed lightly into his hand before continuing. "I was dying of a mysterious disease and was unable to fully research into my 'theory'. I quickly scribbled a letter to a dear friend on my deathbed and then described of a prophecy that I feared would happen – Sakura's prophecy. But, I fear that the letter never reached my friend and fell into stranger's hands until it was lost to Itachi Uchiha."

"Some of this is new information," Cairo furrowed his brow and tapped his little wrinkly head. "And now Haekeri has got his power back and is ready to destroy the other tailed demons forever, but he needs the help of Sakura to do this doesn't he?"

Fafnir nodded curtly. "Correct. He and I were both brought to earth, he was immediately whisked away to the Hidden Leaf Village, and I was left on my own to find my own way. Thus, that is when we met – wasn't it?"

Cairo nodded and chuckled darkly to himself,

"Yes, it took a lot of persuading for me to believe your story, eh?"

"It did. Never talked so much in my life!" And they laughed together. One last happy moment before the bloodshed began.

* * *

After a short, hesitant goodbye. Naruto and Sakura sadly parted ways. He joined the rest of the hidden skilled ninja in waiting outside the village whilst Sakura had to rendezvous with the Medical Team. She only hoped to God that she wasn't called out to help her new fiancé… No, she hoped he wouldn't end up seriously injured full stop.

_Naruto let go of Sakura and pulled something off from around his neck. Smiling, he held out his hand to her._

"_N-No!" She protested. "No way could I take your necklace!"  
_

"_But I want you to have it Sakura. It's a kind of symbol to show that I'm totally yours ev… Even if I don't return, ok? So wear it." Hearing these words out loud, he inwardly chuckled. 'Whoa, I've turned sappy!'_

_Thankfully though, she didn't seem to think so and gently fastened it around her own pearly neck._

"_I love it." She whispered._

_They shared one last long embrace, before Tsunade had to come and prise them away from one another._

Somehow through all the stress and intense nerves, she had annoyingly fallen back into the habit of nibbling at her nails. And she hadn't done that since she was about six…

"Sakura!" Snapping back to focus, she made out the figure of the current Head Medic standing before her.

"Are you alright? Tsunade gave us strict orders not to communicate in any way with you or Naruto until she has a further word with you," the nin quickly scanned the large room for a sign of the blonde woman before turning back to Sakura. "But anyway, you just looked as if you were about to throw up."

Sakura pasted on one of her all-too-famous fake smiles,

"I-I'm ok. Thank you." And with a quick wink and a wave, the medic turned and walked away.

"Hmm. Strict orders, eh?"

As the enemy drew nearer to the almost silent village, nerves were running high and terribly desperate for adrenaline to kick in. Naruto was crouched well out of sight in some weird shaped plant like smelled very strongly of weak acid. He was also stationed far, far away from his comrades – Tsunade had seen to that. Not that he really gave a shit about it all anyway. Being alone was now nearly second nature to him after getting all the practice from being a child. Besides, thankfully the only person that he wouldn't ever mind being with, was very safe inside the village somewhere. Just thinking that thought gave him enough energy to smile and continue to ignore the stinking plant.

* * *

Cairo glanced up intensely at his friend's face, it seemed somewhat calm and very content… Despite the fact they were currently surrounded by about a dozen sound ninja who had ventured from the rest of their army to 'sniff' for trouble.

Looking back at the enemy, Cairo inwardly groaned – he really did not like to fight un-necessarily and would much rather just talk the damn ninja to death. However, being no time for that, he reached into the black sheathe concealed by his dusty overcoat and withdrew a strange looking sword with two long, sharp blades. He pointed it up at the sky, and a sudden surge of electricity wove between these two blades.

"Here we go." He muttered, whipping off his coat and charging to the nearest enemy, slashing wildly. Fafnir chuckled darkly at the small man's surprising speed.

"And now I must step in." Extending his hand into a sudden small cluster of grey mist, Fafnir pulled a silver trident-looking weapon from it and swung the thing above his head.

"It begins!"

* * *

Sakura weaved in-between the masses of hurrying medics and limping, wounded ninja, as she went from one sick patient to another in the hospital. Medics were now all but scarce as they were now either on the battlefield, retrieving those in need of help or already treating someone.

Thankfully, all the work kept her beyond busy and she hardly had time to worry about her fighting friends. However, whenever someone with short blonde hair was rushed in, she found herself stopping dead in her tracks until that person turned out to be someone else – someone she didn't even know. And then she would walk away, silently cursing herself on the amount of worrying she does.

"Miss Haruno," a nurse who Sakura didn't recognise, called out to her from one of the treatment rooms. "In here please." Her tone was rough and obviously disapproving, the look she also gave Sakura was one that said 'Traitor, I really don't trust you.' But Sakura didn't care in the slightest and followed. She closed the door behind her and turned around to find… Shikamaru!

He smiled sheepishly as he sat up in his bed, practically drowning in the white bed sheets and two thick bandages wrapped around his legs.

"I was performing my shadow technique, and I guess my victim's comrades snuck up behind me and completely shattered my legs." He explained as soon as he saw her look at them.

The medic, who had called her in, muttered something about having to go into surgery immediately and that she needed someone to finish healing Shikamaru, so with one more glare, she left the room.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm not actually this careless, no. I-I don't know what got into me!" Shikamaru clenched his knuckles until they turned white, he was angry and burning up inside. Sakura had never seen him like this. She was sure that _no-one _had seen him so worked up.

"It's alright Shika," she placed her already-worn out hands over his severe injuries and let the soothing healing chakra flow through her bruised fingertips. "This attack was only taken seriously half a day ago, so no one really had the time to prepare prope-.."

"-.. But what if my actions caused another one of our comrades to be seriously injured because I couldn't defeat my targets!"

"Shikam-.."

"I tell you, those bloody giant snakes threw me off-.."

"Snakes?" Sakura did a double take. "Giant snakes?"

Shikamaru looked surprised at the lack of the girl's common sense.

"What, you didn't think that Orochimaru would just beat us with his rubbery arms and throw rocks at us did you? Of course he'd bring extra help. Good thing that Jiraiya's brought out the toads to help double our chances too. Slim as they are…"

Sakura gathered up as much courage as she could to ask the forbidden questions that had been buzzing around her mind for hours.

"And… Naruto? How is he?"

"… He's ok. Actually – I don't think I've seen him fighting – but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sakura immediately stopped her healing. The almost guilty Shikamaru's gaze was directed to anywhere in the room but her. He had suddenly become fixated with the bed sheets and kept rearranging them while she went through the motions.

Analyzing Shika's actions and plus her really bad feeling, was all she needed to rush out of the small room and hurry to the nearest exit. Not caring what the people who she pushed into shouted, or where the mumbles of 'Traitor' came from. For now, nothing at all mattered to her except for one thing – _one person_.

And she had to help him. It was _Destiny_.


	22. Unleashing The Potential

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

"..." Speaking

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "We Are" by Ana Johnsson **

* * *

**--**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unleashing The Potential**

**--**

The moment Sakura had reached the outside, the very second she first witnessed war, she stopped and gasped. It echoed all around the empty street she was stood in, which had fundamentally transformed into a ghost town. The very ground itself rumbled a little every few seconds or so as the giant silhouettes of toads and snakes fought in the distance.

She started at a jog, which soon escalated into a full-on run. As she got closer to the village walls, debris such as tree twigs and earth has soon found their way into the village itself. Someone within the past day, had done a very good job in repairing the huge wooden doors that Sakura had managed to smash through earlier.

But she didn't stop running nor slow her pace. Even when she realised all normal entrances and exits were purposely sealed. So she had a choice: Use precious chakra and time to scale the wall, or to smash through the door – _again_.

And so quickly sending a silent apology to the poor person who had previously mended it, she used minimal chakra in her fist and burst through the wood, out onto the other side – and kept running.

The main battle was thankfully not as close to the village as she'd first anticipated. 'Our ninja must have got the orders to go and meet Orochimaru's half way.' She thought. Only the odd ninja dogfight and flying debris even ventured close.

She made especially sure to stay away from the unrecognisable bodies she passed. Most of them were slashed so badly by various weapons and techniques, their blood trickled in a dark crimson river to Sakura's feet. Her stomach gave an almighty lurch and she had to stop for a few moments and calm herself down. But she felt sick and weak from healing so many patients earlier at the hospital. How longer could she even force herself to go on?

"N-Need to f-find N… Naruto." She whispered. So stumbling forward, she found her feet and started to hurry again, deliberately not even daring to look at the dismembered body parts a little further ahead and a lonely head, dangling from a tree like a paper lantern.

War really was terrible.

**-&-**

"Dammit." Naruto's multi-shadow clones were again reduced to nothing but a puff of smoke. Orochimaru had been fighting him tirelessly ever since Shikamaru was taken away by a pair of very speedy medics.

Before the battle had started, both boys had paired up under Tsunade's nose and had made a pact that neither would not let slip details of the battle to Sakura or any of their friends, if they were taken to hospital and happened to see them there.

Naruto grimaced at the almost-perverted look that the snake sannin was giving him. It made the blonde feel sick to the very core, even more nauseous than seeing the many ninja killed around him, and that was saying something.

"Bastard," he muttered, preparing for another hand-sign – and then producing a clone out of it. He stuck out his charred hand and the clone immediately made sweeping motions in the palm. A ball of spiralling chakra energy began to form and grew gradually bigger, until it was almost the size of Naruto's palm itself. "Orochimaru, you stole Sasuke from us," Naruto's clone disappeared as the real Naruto began to step forward. "You attack our village," he gritted his teeth and began to go a little faster. "And then – you _slaughter _our ninja!" On the brig of succumbing to dear Kyuubi, Naruto took his hand and leaped forward to ram it straight into Orochimaru's smirking mouth. "RASENGAN!"

It would have been a good hit too. _Would_.

Orochimaru's licked his lips and also made a hand-sign of his own that Naruto had never seen before. The pale man's face split into two first, and then the rest of his body followed. From these two halves of the body, snakes slithered out from the skin and clothes, until eventually – only Orochimaru's footprints were left. Too bad that Naruto wasn't quick enough to react on time.

The Rasengan hit the ground at an angle and ricocheted back upwards, Naruto managed to swing at least half of his body out of the way, but the edge of the chakra ball caught his side and ripped right through his clothes, to the unarmed skin beneath. Blood splurted outwards and he was left in total shock on the ground. Shaking madly and glancing down, he saw that a little portion of the side of his stomach had gone completely.

_Shit. I'm going to bleed to death at this rate_. Naruto bit down on his lip to bare the pain and somehow picked himself up. Orochimaru wasted no time, and stuck the boy hard on the shoulder with on of his snake arms. The blow knocked him to a nearby tree and the impact caused half of the leaves and twigs to fly off.

Naruto groaned and took off his jacket and wrapped it around the wound. The flowing-freely blood was now starting to make him feel dizzy – the lack of chakra also didn't help a big deal either. An unfamiliar feeling started to well up inside. It started at the pit of his stomach and slowly rose up to his brain. The feeling was… _Sheer dread._

Sheer dread that he was going to die and leave Sakura behind.

_No way, am I going to let that h__appen_! He tried to move, but stopped dead when he realised that his whole body was starting to go numb. Orochimaru smartly stepped over the little pools of blood and crouched down to Naruto's level.

"Poison," he said nastily. "You were so weak to even dodge my attack – you got poison in your blood now from my nasty little snake arm. You hear that? Nasty little snake arm. I would tell you to be on your guard from now on. But it's painfully obvious you're going to die," pretending to think and tap his chin, he shrugged. "Well, I guess all I can do is to help you along in the process," and with those last words, he opened his foul mouth wide, and a sword slowly rose from it. Orochimaru seized the slimy copper handle and pointed directly and Naruto's heart.

"It's a shame we couldn't play more. Dear Sasuke will be simply crushed."

Naruto did not listen to these words. Instead, he closed his eyes and conjured up an image of his beautiful fiancé. The very fiancé that he wouldn't even live to be married to.

_I'm__ sorry Sakura_, he thought guiltily. _I'm going to die and I didn't even get the change to_ _kiss you once more… I-I love you more than life itself. More than air, the sunshine, the moon, the village… I'd give up my dream of being Hokage just so I could be with you forever. Goodbye._

He waited patiently for the final blow to come. His heart filling with so much sadness and depression with almost every second that passed. Orochimaru was taking his sweet time.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see why the hell the snake bastard hadn't ended it all for him yet. Orochimaru was gripping his sword a little too tightly, but it was pointed at the ground and he wasn't even looking at the blonde. Naruto followed his gaze somewhere to the left of him.

His eyes opened wide in utmost horror.

Sakura.

And there she was. Standing there, glaring at the pale man and clenching her fists in anger. If the two began talking, Naruto couldn't hear at all what they were saying. His hearing seemed to have completely gone and was replaced by silence. His sight also was starting to waver into blackness. As he slumped further and further down the tree, he was vaguely aware of a pink-haired figure running towards him and then kneeling down beside him. But as he tried to mouth the words 'I'm sorry', the poison took hold of him, and that was that.

**-&-**

A few moments earlier …

Finally managing to dodge her way through a few random fights and the odd snake or toad that nearly squashed her to death, she came to a rather large boulder. Leaping on it, she sailed as high as she could, but only reaching a little past the treetops.

"R.. SEN.. AN…"

She had to quickly steady herself on a nearby tree trunk before she stumbled and fell due to the shock of the sudden shout. Where the _hell _had that come from?

Of course, there was only one answer to her unspoken question, and it only made her tear away from the tree and shoot in that direction, as fast as her ninja abilities would allow her.

_I'm on my way Naruto._

She was much rather hoping for a quick fight, so she and Naruto could link hands and go defeat the enemy together.

No. Nothing on this earth was _that _perfect – and Sakura knew this all too well.

She reached a spot where some trees were down and skid marks were etched into the soil. Stopping, she glanced up to the right of her, and there was Orochimaru – standing only but a few feet away. She let her gaze slip from his glinting eyes, to the figure that was receded at the bass of a tree trunk, he was in front of.

The new few seconds seemed to pass painfully slow.

She found that her legs were running towards the figure. She found that Naruto's name was being screamed out of her mouth. She found that her heart was beating faster – the dull thumping completely clouding her hearing.

But her mind totally shutdown.

_Naruto, I don't understand what's happening here. You look injured – but you're __**Naruto.**__ You never give up do you? So why are you hardly moving?_

She was now aware of herself kneeling down next to the fallen boy. He groggily glanced up at her and tried to say something, but his voice had escaped him.

Sakura knew straight away what this was before she'd even checked the deep gashes on his stomach and shoulder. Just feeling his haywire chakra patterns told her more than she needed to know. However, even though she'd read about it and researched thoroughly about it – she was sure this kind of poison didn't even _exist _anymore. But thinking about Orochimaru and his giant snakes that appeared out of nowhere, she pieced two and two together.

_He milked the__ snake's fangs for this poison!_ the realisation hit her quickly and her mouth opened wide in horror – if she was completely correct, then Naruto didn't have a lot of time left.

Naruto's eyes had closed by she could tell he was still conscious. But that didn't stop the never-ending blood dripping from his wounds and slowly ticking his life away. Combined with the poison that would soon reach his heart – he was sure to be condemned already. In this situation – a medic would accept the harsh chances and perform a special jutsu that would quietly help the victim to die painlessly. But Sakura was no ordinary medic when it came to her friends, she'd do _anything _in her power to help. But when it came to Naruto, her emotions liked to go haywire, and also with reasoning, they'd abandon her completely.

"No!" She screamed. "I can heal your injuries – but I need you to hold on just for a little bit longer, ok? Naruto – OK?" The tears started to spill freely and land on his unmoving face, he made no sign of recognition that he'd heard or even cared.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Only earlier, they had been hugging and kissing and imagining blissfully about their wonderful future together. A future that now may never come.

Wiping her face roughly on her blood-stained sleeve, she stood up and glared hatefully at the man responsible. She hissed,

"Sticking around for the show?"

He smirked and licked his lips once again. "I was. But now demon-boy is doomed, I can go back and finish crushing your pitiful little village." He turned and began to walk away, not forgetting to sickeningly wave at her.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. That heartless _bastard _had just possibly killed her fiancé and shattered every single perfect dream she possessed with him. He wasn't just going to walk away scot-free with what he'd done.

She forced herself not to run after the murderer and stay completely still. Sudden flashbacks of everything she'd been through so far, begun to flutter past her eyelids.

_Give me your strength_, she silently pleaded with every memory that made her heart pang with sadness. 'I know something is inside of me – I know you can help whoever or whatever you are.'

She then waited for a few moments, terrified that she was talking in her head to absolutely no-one but her own deluded mind. She knew it was an incredibly long shot, and obviously crazy. But gathering from what Itachi said, and her inhuman source of red power – something was happening in her body. And she had to let it fly – for Naruto's sake, who may already be dead.

_Alright._ A voice within said.

Her heart leapt as the power once again, began to rise. She felt her eyes transform into narrow black slits and her hearing had suddenly been the best it has ever been as two, flapping leather-like ears appeared under her hair. The material of her boots tore and she looked down to find clawed, red scaly feet. It was the same story with her hands, when she opened them, a very thin piece of skin was linking all of her fingers together so they were webbed.

As more and more of her body began to change, she felt as if even more chakra was being pumped into her than the last two times she had used this mysterious power. Still, it didn't really matter – she needed every single advantage she could get to beat Orochimaru – that slippery bastard.

She felt her shirt rip at the back as two boned wings make up of bubbling red chakra had taken their place there and a mesh of swirling, red tails and situated themselves by her shorts.

She didn't know what the hell she'd transformed into, or why in the earth she had this technique. But, her target was near and her claws were sharp.

It's all she needed to bound crazily after him and tear him to shreds.

* * *

**Please Review (:**


	23. Promises And Departings

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed**

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Promises And Departings**

One second is all it takes.

For example, the whole world could explode in one second and then everyone would not have lived to tell the tale.

For Orochimaru, it only took him one second to realise he was in danger. One second he was walking , the next he was flat on his face.

Luckily though, his reflexes were good and he was quickly up and glaring at whatever attacked him. He found himself staring into a pair or red eyes that glinted tauntingly back out at him. The thing had a mouth full of sharp teeth and fangs stretched into a crooked sort of smirk. Red wild chakra tendrils were lashing in all directions from the strange demon figure. He could just make out claws, wings and a number of tails. The only thing that reassured him that this was not a nightmare – was that the figure was wearing torn shreds of Sakura's earlier clothing.

It took one second for him to piece the mystery together.

_Demon boy, now demon girl, eh?_ He wondered, at once on the defence and settling into a battle stance. 'I don't know how that girl managed to obtain some sort of demon too, but right now, she really isn't important enough to play with and I have a village to crush. Hmm, might as well make this quick.'

In a shot, Orochimaru once again had his sword and rushed immediately toward the demon figure. But Sakura now had much more power, which in turn had dramatically increased her reflexes. Dodging the weapon tip easily, she swung a sharp clawed fist into what she thought was his abdomen. A puff of green smoke hit her eyes and caused them to water like crazy.

_Dammit, even his shadow clones have poison in them? It's like Naruto's technique, so at least I'll know what to expect._ Luck seemed to be on her side though, as the chakra tendrils that were radiating off her, were batting the poison away – reducing it to a weak smell.

Orochimaru wasted no time and once again – moved almost too quickly to follow. He went in for a leg sweep. Sakura felt her feet leave the ground, and she quickly swung her whole body around and she was soon upright again. Grabbing at his ankles, she swiftly snapped one of the bones in half.

He swore loudly and gagged as he sprawled painfully on the floor. Her unnatural hunger for pain and revenge was not yet sated though, she seized one of his flailing arms and sunk her teeth down heavily into his wrist. A fountain of dark crimson blood sprayed thickly over the both of them, his cries of extreme pain drowned by it.

He was sure to be doomed with a half-eaten wrist and broken ankle. At least that's what Sakura _thought_.

"Shadow snake hands!"

She then felt her body fly backwards into nothing but air and collide with what felt like a thorn bush. However, the chakra that was still engulfing her acted as a sort of make-shift armour and the neither the thorns nor twigs managed to even scratch her skin, before the intense power reduced them to ashes.

Orochimaru's saviour snakes had retreated and slithered back into his sleeves, and he was now trying to scramble back up only supported by one leg. Looking utterly furious, in a quick flash of hands – three fully grown vipers had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and appeared to be flanking him. They each had their own unique colour of scaly skin and piercing eyes. It almost seemed to Sakura that they all seemed to be smirking dangerously too, but it could just have been the effects of chakra that were causing her to feel a little woozy.

_Fun_. She thought, shaking away all of the hesitation and working on a sneer of her very own.

Acting before they had a chance to snap viciously at her, she seized a kunai from the floor that an unknown ninja must have dropped earlier, and advanced her rushed attack.

The first viper was a nasty sickly shade of green and yellow, he aimed a bite for a weak point at her knee while she whipped sideways and also luckily evaded viper number two's teeth. Viper one again prepared to bite, but it was too late and he soon found himself swishing back and forth pathetically in Sakura's painful neck-grasp. She quickly embedded the kunai firmly into his skull and let him drop to the ground – eerily twitching.

"Next." She growled. Every part of her very aspect was now that of an animal. She felt herself respond to the smell of blood and the rage for Naruto's injuries only made it worse, she wanted pain, she wanted blood, and she wanted Orochimaru's damn head.

Viper two was now blind with hate that she'd killed his mate right in front of his very eyes. He violently snapped, writhed and thrusted in her direction. If not for her spot on reflexes, the kunoichi would most probably already be dead. But between every quick block and aggravated hiss, she would quickly let her guard down for a second and check to see if Orochimaru was still there. And he was, unable to escape and guarded closely by the third serpent.

_I better wrap this up soon_, a small ball of desperation was starting to rise up inside her. _Naruto needs me._

With an angry cry, she swiped at the snake and managed to slash his eyes. He howled in pain as the blood came pouring from the slice wounds and ran down his scales. She decided to be generous and not let him endure the pain as it was obviously a burden, she grabbed the head and tore it clean off the body and quickly as she possibly could, and that was it, the snake could neither feel a thing.

Feeling a little cruel and regretful, she shook it away and went for her target. As she fully anticipated, the final snake darted into her path with its long fangs bared. She whisked to the side and sailed past his obsidian head, she whispered something – and he went totally rigid as if in shock, and let her pass.

Sakura took no notice to the snake and roughly shoved Orochimaru flat on the ground. He no longer had the energy to try and possibly fight back anymore. The extreme blood loss and excruciating pain were getting to him and causing him to feel sick and dizzy. The sweat was already pouring off and the effort of staying conscious was becoming way too troublesome.

Sakura sat herself on his back, legs astride and her hands grasping and pulling his arms tightly behind his back as well. The effect of her billowing chakra was eating through his clothes to the pale flesh beneath. He roared out in pain, but no body besides Sakura herself and the still snake heard him.

She smiled toothily and leaned down until her fangs were level with the ears hidden under his blood-stained, dishevelled hair.

"This is your punishment." But before she'd had the chance to tear his head off, like she'd done with the second serpent – something else had completely thrown her off balance and caused her to roll away from the sannin and stop a few feet away. A little winded and agitated, she glanced back to see that the dark-coloured snake was poised just over Orochimaru's head. Sakura moved her gaze down to the fallen man. Two deep fang marks were now on his cheek. A mixture of green and red trickled down past his still eyes and landed by his half open mouth.

Just seeing the man's dead gaze stare directly at her was enough to cause all of her power to disperse and fade away. Her claws sank back into normal human fingernails and her eyes dissolved to emerald. The only thing that hadn't changed, was her definitely torn beyond repair clothes.

She stumbled up, a little shaky from the side effects of the chakra and stared defiantly right at the serpent.

"I could have handled it, Sasuke."

An obsidian-eyed man now replaced the snake. His face looked a little flushed as if he was a little ashamed that Sakura had seen him in such a state as an animal. He nodded,

"I know. But demon Sakura might not have stopped after she'd killed him, so I stepped in for my own reasons more than yours. But, how did you know it was me?"

"I guess… It was whatever is in side of me. An inner voice sort of helped me along, and he warned me not to attack you. And I couldn't quite understand it myself. But now it all makes sense. You stayed by Orochimaru on the sidelines and watched as I killed the other two snakes, I would have thought that you would have also tried to kill me. Also, the colour that your scales were and your eyes kind of gave it away," she began to walk off but then stopped and stared back at the man. "Listen, we _have _to get back to Naruto."

"Did, something happen to him?"

Sakura choked back her acid tears – now was not the time to be crying and let the emotions take hold of her. As Naruto's downfall played back through her mind in basic slow-motion, she clenched her fists and swung round to fully face her friend.

"Sasuke!" She half yelled. "I have so many questions to ask you now, but there's NO TIME! Even if you still aren't on our side or prefer to be emo or whatever the hell you are, _please _help me to get Naruto back to the hospital quickly! I'll promise to explain on the way!"

Sasuke took a brief moment to think. If he and Sakura, with Naruto, went back into the village – they'd sure to be caught and apprehended. It'll be like him walking right to his own death sentence! But… If he didn't help and just walked away, he'd never know what became of his ex-team mates and if they were ok or not. No, he could never forgive himself if he did such a thing.

"Alright," he decided eventually. "Show me where he is

* * *

Cairo glanced worriedly at his companion for the dozenth time.

Fafnir had been showing signs of severe fatigue for a while now. Cairo himself already had felt the tiredness loom in – to which he calmly ignored it and carried on fighting the endless ninja.

"Storm blast!" He swung his sword at three individuals, and they lay twitching on the ground from the shock of the sudden electric current.

However, yet more of the enemy leapt in to take their place and charged wildly at him.

'Damn, there's too many for us to handle.' Cairo took a sideways glance at his comrade. 'Fafnir's not going to last much longer if this continues…'

Taking one last quick swipe at an incoming ninja, he yelled:

"Jump!"

And both pairs of feet left the ground. Cairo took his sword and aimed it back at the ground. As soon as it hit the soil, a flash of purple and blue swept all around the surrounding area, eliminating the enemy and sending them hurtling into another dimension.

The two landed swiftly back down. Cairo sighed heavily and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Whew, I think that's the last of them and hopefully no more will jump out like idiots. I'm getting way too old for this-.." He chuckled heartily, but stopped when he heard very heavy, laboured breathing. He gazed over at Fafnir – who seemed to have collapsed.

"F-Fafnir!" Cairo sprinted to his side and crouched over the shaking man. Fafnir opened his eyes blearily.

"..- I guess, I am too old as well. I cannot fight like I used to."

"I'll say," Cairo agreed. "Where's your weapon? You're supposed to defend yourself with it!"

Fafnir briefly coughed,

"Someone knocked it out of my hand… I would have used my kunai, but I seem to have dropped it somewhere," he reached down and carefully loosened his robes a little, so that the stab wounds on his torso were exposed. "A spare weapon would have most probably prevented these."

Cairo felt a gasp escape his mouth. He attempted to get the man up, and throw his arm around his shoulder – and go and seek some sort of medical attention, but Fafnir gently pushed him away and shook his head firmly.

"No." If it is my time, then I will gladly accept my fate. I was only destined to help teach you."

Cairo furrowed his brow,

"O-On my own? I have to carry on, on my own now!"

"Well," Fafnir adopted a troubled look. "It seems that Sakura herself has defeated Orochimaru. But Haekeri added his power to hers – causing him to fall weaker than he already is…"

"W-Wha – How.. Did you… find all that out! I was with you the whole time and you didn't disappear or anything!"

"..-Haekeri's power should return fully in a matter of years. Until then, you should lay low and wait until the time in right to come back here."

Cairo nodded and tried desperately to take everything in. He should wait until Haekeri is strong again, and come back to the village to find and guide Sakura? Yes, he thought he got that right.

"I-I understand master," he murmured. "It'll be hard, but I promise to see it through until the very end."

Fafnir wheezed and broke into a rare genuine smile.

"That's good. Now… If you excuse me… I have to… See my family and… stroke the dog… and…" But what ever he was about to say next, Cairo never got to find out as Fafnir took his last breath, and died.

His un-moving body began to glow with the brightest light that Cairo had ever seen, he shielded his eyes, but squinted through his arms to see the body break off into little fragments and slowly rise into nothingness. And then the light was completely gone and silence filled the air.

Cairo didn't really know what to do next. He hadn't shed tears since his own family were killed in a massacre about forty years back. But suddenly Fafnir's death made him sad. The man had come to him at his house one day and asked to stay. He then had told Cairo his whole story and why he was bound to earth to complete his part of the mission. It had taken Cairo days to believe him, and ever since then, they'd been very good friends.

He placed his hand into the space where Fafnir had just been lying moments before. Nothing touched it. Fafnir had truly moved on now and he was happy. That was enough for Cairo.

He glanced upwards at the many stars in the sky. One in particular shone proudly brighter above all the rest. Its calm light twinkled down on him. He sighed heavily and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Until the next time then, Sakura."


	24. The Final Number

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura

_"..." _Flashback

**Song recommendation for this chapter: "Blue Clouds" from the Tsubasa Chronicles OST**

* * *

--

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Final Number**

**--**

Somewhere, deep within the village, was the seemingly crowded hospital. In this very hospital, lay a pink-haired girl. This girl didn't dare to move an inch from the bed. Her 'intense super chakra' had even more intense side-effects along with it, so she found out.

Actually, she was surprised that she and Sasuke together, had managed to haul Naruto back between the two of them. But now the Uchiha had been whisked away for serious questioning and left her.. Well – aching.

_At least Orochimaru __is dead_, were her thoughts. _I wonder how he summoned Sasuke as_ _that dirty great snake though._

That's one thing that really irritated her to no end about winding up in a lonely hospital room, only her thoughts were there for company and they very much liked to bombard her with one question after another.

"I'm going to go mad in here. I should be _treating _patients – not friggin' be one of them!" She counted silently to three, and then attempted to throw her whole body up into a sitting position. It worked, but her injuries and bones creaked painfully in protest. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and muttered:

"Dammit, I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right. You could have made your condition worse."

Sakura's head whipped up and she saw Kakashi seated calmly in a chair across from her bed. Upon seeing her surprise, his eyes crinkled into a smile and he waved comically back at her.

"Yo! You didn't notice me here, eh? I feel a little hurt, but since your senses are probably disorientated by now, you're forgiven!"

Sakura nodded and smiled weakly. "So you heard what happened?"

"Yeah," Kakashi stood up and strode over to the window and perched on the sill. "Sources of information reached Tsunade and naturally, ANBU and all other high-ranking ninja were told. So obviously, we had to make up some kind of cover story to save yours, Naruto's and Sasuke's behinds! Don't think anyone quite bought it though."

She sighed. "Dammit."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Everyday sounds like birds chirping and children playing, were now much clearer than before and somewhat calming. Maybe it was because Sakura was immensely glad she was still alive.

"I got to say it though," Kakashi broke the silence. "Seeing you, Naruto and Sasuke come in, covered from head to toe in blood, scared me a little."

She didn't quite know what to say to this, Kakashi had once had a lot of friends who were slaughtered and that must have obviously affected him a great deal. It was a large burden for him to carry, a man just only in his twenties.

Feeling her discomfort, he imwardly smiled. Trust his student to worry about things that happened too long ago to regret now. Typical Sakura.

"Tsunade should be here soon. In truth, I don't think she really knows what to do with the three of you at the moment. If you're lucky, you guys might be able to escape a public execution. But if this is the case, then your punishment will not be easy on you." He explained.

"Like taking a year-long mission to exterminate everyone in the bingo book, or die trying?" Sakura said uneasily, feeling a serious headache coming on soon.

He laughed breezily. "No. More like supervised isolation for a fixed amount of time or 'time out' from being a ninja."

She nodded and bit her lip. "But if I'm isolated, I won't be able to see any of my friends. Not you, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shizune – Not even Naruto!" Upon realising this, she began to scrabble herself out of the bed sheets. "N-Naruto! I have to get to him!"

Kakashi acted quickly and grabbed both of her arms and gently tried to force her back down onto the hospital bed, easily dodging her half-hearted punches and kicks.

"Sakura – keep still! You have absolutely _no _energy left and you'll only succeed in re-opening those wounds again!"

"He's right, Sakura."

She blinked past her tears to see a blur or green and blonde in the doorway. The hokage helped herself to the now vacant chair. She was soon joined in the room by Sasuke, covered in unnecessary bandages and an ANBU agent tailing close by.

Kakashi let go of his grip on Sakura and placed his hand fondly on her blossom locks.

"Hokage, after her sentencing, may Sakura go and visit Naruto? I have a feeling she'd still drag herself to him – even if there were one hundred ninja in her way."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. "She may, but there's not much point as he is not even awake yet."

Sakura silently thanked her master, now she could relax and bravely accept her punishment. After a short while, the female Hokage sighed and massaged her temples,

"To be honest, this all is giving me a large migraine. Shizune won't even let me take one of her special medical pills – since she knows I'll wash it down with a large bottle of sake," the woman paused. "Three fugitives are now on my hands and all of them originate from the famed Team 7. I more or less feel sorry for the pain and anxiety that you people have caused Kakashi! You're indeed very lucky that his exceedingly high reputation excuses him from this!" With every word she said, Tsunade's voice seemed to get more louder and shrill, until the people inside the room had to restrain themselves from placing their hands over their ears and muffling out the sound.

"But," the woman seemed to calm herself down a little bit, even though her face was still flushed. "You and Naruto have no record of harming any of our ninja, and you both returned to warn us of an attack that would have surely left us all dead without you. But your crime of joining the Akatsuki, will not go un-noticed." She sighed and directed her gaze to the silent Uchiha.

"Sasuke, despite the fact that you did not officially fight in the battle, you still attacked on the side of the enemy, and so your consequences will be a little more severe, you understand."

He did nothing but nod wordlessly and stare blankly out of the window. His gaze reflected exactly on what Sakura felt – regret.

She had thrown away her perfect life for a bunch of criminals. And now she had some sort of prophecy breathing down her neck. But Naruto was there with her every step, come what may. His presence would always teach her to side the bright side of a crap situation, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

'I really have gotten stronger,' she thought. 'Because of everything, I've gained strength and lots of experience. Fine, I can waste time and regret things that have already happened and things that have already been set in motion. But if I never made the decision to go to Akatsuki, I might never have started dating Naruto.'

"_Everything happens for a reason, Sakura. But don't go on __believing that you have to follow the path that has been laid out for you. It's your fate, don't be scared to contribute to it…"_

Yes, she had a certain vivid memory of her mother once telling her that, only days before she and Sakura's father were murdered on a mission together. But that never stopped Sakura believing that they were with her with every step, giving her the strength and confidence which she needed most.

"Master," the girl's bold voice drew the room's attention back to her and managed to cut Tsunade's off mid-sentence. "I realise that I obviously made the most hugest mistake of my life, but in all honesty, I have absolutely no regrets from this experience. Yes, bad things resulted as well as good. But I feel as if I've learned a hell of a lot from it. I'm going to take my punishment with pride and smile," her gaze fell to her lap, ashamed that hot tears were tipping down her face. "Like my parents would have wanted me to."

"May I have a moment alone with Sakura?" The hokage waited until Kakashi, Sasuke and the silent ANBU had spilled out into the hallway, before she crossed the room and perched on the end of her student's bed.

"You're a funny girl Sakura." She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "You were my most best and intelligent student. Until you decided to pull that vanishing act on us!" Tsunade leaned over and placed a finger on Sakura's chin, gently forcing her to look up. "But I won't deny it, your parents were very much the same, and they turned out to be brilliant ninja! No doubt you'll end up making us al proud of you," Tsunade winked and smiled. "So stop those tears, and we'll go and see Naruto."

**-&-**

_Naruto's eye flapped open. He had that sudden weird disorientated feeling as to not knowing where on earth he was. The very last memory that seemed to linger, was that of a head of pink hair flying toward him, and then the darkness that had ruthlessly taken over._

'_That couldn't have been Sakura, could it?' He wondered over and over again._

_The boy glanced around his surroundings. He was sat in some kind of fluffy armchair that was situated right next to a warm heater. The room looked pretty much average. Beautifully matched furniture were carefully arranged, various weapons such as oddly-shaped kunai and shuriken were hanging from the walls._

_Naruto shifted in his seat. Where the hell was he? And where the hell were his friends?  
_

_Hearing a muffled giggle at the nearest doorway, he directed his gaze to the source to find a beautiful young woman. Her long auburn hair was free just below her midriff. Her seaweed coloured eyes were a little similar to Sakura's, but had a lot more mischief shining within them. The woman grinned and took a chair beside the boy. She reached out and took a rice ball from a plate on a small table. Before he could even ask, she had devoured the snack and pointed to herself._

"_You want to know who I am, right?"  
_

_Naruto struggled to find any words, so instead he nodded._

"_Kushina," she replied, grinning hugely. "Kushina Uzumaki."  
_

_She watched with mild amusement as his eyes bulged in shock, and laughed as he flailed about uselessly, trying in vain to get his body and mouth to obey him._

"_Yup, I'm your mother," Naruto calmed down and stared wide-eyed at her. "Oh, and just to mention, you can neither speak nor move about very much in this world. I only can, because I'm dead and I belong here."  
_

_This was one of the frequent annoying times when the questions just built up more and more. His mother? She couldn't be related to him – it was impossible! True, this woman did seem to have his attitude and way of speech, but wasn't she dead? Naruto had always though when one died, they just stayed dead. He hadn't anticipated that there was a life after!_

'_She says I can't do much in this world. I don't understand – how many friggin' worlds are there!'_

_In a matter of short seconds, Kushina had devoured the remainder of the rice balls._

"_I'm seriously craving for miso pork ramen right now," she yearned. "Oh by the way! Well done for getting together with that Sakura girl – we just hope you guys used a cond-… Minato!"  
_

_Completely oblivious to her son's uncomfortable blushing, she rushed to the doorway and leapt on the poor unsuspecting person walking through it._

_The person however, must have been used to it, and caught the woman expertly in their arms. As they moved more into the room, Naruto recognised the figure as a man. His hair colour was the exact duplicate to Naruto's, it was much more longer but his bright aquamarine eyes shone out clearly from underneath the mess of blonde._

_The man known as Minato, ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and both he and his wife took seats by Naruto once again._

"_Doesn't he look so much like you Minato?" Kushina squealed excitedly. "He looks so handsome close up!"  
_

_Naruto gazed in awe at the man, and the man gazed back._

"_I know what you're thinking," he laughed. "Yeah I'm your dad, but you were probably too young to remember our faces, eh?' He slipped a loving arm around Kushina's shoulders. "After all, you were only just a baby when we died."_

"_Yeah," Kushina's face now held a sudden sombre look. She turned to Minato. "We have to hurry, there isn't much time."  
_

_He nodded in agreement, every hair on his fluffy head moving with him._

"_Naruto," he began to talk seriously. "The world you are in now, is the crossing between the world of the living and the dead. Your mother and I came here a little while ago to watch your actions back on earth. The only reason that we can talk to you now is that your body is currently out of touch with your soul, this is temporary so don't worry."  
_

_Naruto tried to move his head to the closes thing to a nod to show that he understood._

"_Alright, now you know about the prophecy that is tied to Sakura, right? You must stay with her throughout the journey she will endure at some point in her life – when the time comes, you must help her as much as you possibly can, ok? As you know, Kyuubi must be eliminated as much as the other demons. But Sakura and Haekeri need him to aid them in certain parts to piece the puzzle together, as it were. You are not meant to fully understand your role yet, but it will become clear to you in time."  
_

_He said this all very quickly and Naruto had to analyze what had been spoken of. He was feeling very groggy and tired now. Hallucination was causing him to think he was glowing!  
_

_Oh wait. He was._

"_Your soul is being called back to your body now," Kushina whispered, hugging him in her arms. "Good luck Naruto. I love you so much and I'm so proud of the person you've become."  
_

_Minato raised up from his seat, smiling once again._

"_Heh yeah. Give Sakura a hug from us when you get back, she probably needs it after what she's been through already, eh?"  
_

_And then there was no time to say anything more, no matter how much Naruto wanted to. The glow grew bigger and fully enveloped him. His parents were still visible in the immense light, waving and smiling through happy tears. And then they were gone._

**-&-**

"Naruto," a voice whispered. "You're awake now."

He had to take a few moments before fully opening his eyes. Sat carefully on the edge of the bed next to him, was his pink angel. Smiling, despite the pain her injuries were inflicting on her.

However, Naruto didn't care less about his own aching injuries, he seized the girl and pulled her under the sheets, lying comfortably next to him.

She seemed a bit dazed at the sudden action and played poked him in the stomach.

"Idiot," she whispered. "You shouldn't risk hurting yourself for me."

"You're the idiot," he replied. "I'd hurt myself a million times over for you." He nuzzled lovingly into her hair and hugged her closer, closing his eyes.

He was ok, now he had his girl next to him. He pushed the strange dream to the back of his mind, for now it could wait until he'd fully recovered and was ready to analyze it. Tiredness was looming in on them both, and they were more than happy to sleep it off there.

No more words needed to be said whatsoever. Sakura would wait until later before letting Naruto know of their punishment, now was not the time to be spoiling the perfect mood. She would also wait to tell Naruto that she'd killed Orochimaru all for him. As long as she was with him infact, they'd be alright. Even better, Sasuke was with them too! Of course, he would definitely never give up on killing his brother to live a normal life, Itachi had done way too much and affected too many people to be forgiven. But for the future, Sakura hoped that everyone's issues would be resolved, and then happiness would overrule.

It's indeed the most hardest thing to achieve.

But also the most rewarding.

And that's why Sakura will keep on fighting. Through all the blood, sweat and tears to come. Through the ups and downs, through her inescapable destiny.

She'll keep fighting. For Naruto, for Sasuke, Kakashi, the rest of the rookie 9, Tsunade, her whole village.

_Yeah… Sounds fun._

The journey had only just begun.

* * *

**_I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic and for giving me lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the re-write and Hope my writing skill has improved from last time -Bows-_**

**_Once again, thank you - and goodnight._**

**_Bless You._**


	25. A Brief Thanks

**_To note:_**

_Betrayal 2: Danger Rising _**is now up on my profile and will continue the events of this story (: Please support it as much as you've done to this one - I look forward to hearing your views!**

**I'd also just like to take some time and thank those lovely people who left reviews, once more.**

**If you reviewed, then you'll probably find your name below (: I put them in alphabetical order to make things more easier! (Squeee)  
**

**_--_**

_Advent Griever_

_Ambs1516_

_AnimeLvr101_

_Arch Zell_

_arkard_

_Beitris_

_BloodySakuraBlossom_

_brightfairy8_

_Carelys_

_Cataclyptic_

_cherryblossom279_

_Chester The Awesome_

_codemonkey_

_Dante's Blade_

_dbzgtfan2004_

_denial25rox_

_Dhampire12_

_Faisalz_

_Felix Felicis 25_

_Firerose1300_

_Flying Fox Of The Snowy Mountain_

_gof22_

_Gravenimage_

_GreenQueen08_

_HorridxDecay_

_infinityrose88_

_Itachi-Sasuke_

_ItaSaku29_

_iTsAxSecret_

_Izzy94_

_Jack Shit_

_jarediz13_

_Jenix_

_Jovianokamigirl_

_Kane The Warrior_

_Kawii-Neji-Chan_

_Kima-Mitsura_

_lala-sama_

_Mayumi Cresent Moon_

_melikenarusaku_

_naru x saku_

_noname00_

_Osiris The Dark_

_Raptor2001_

_SakuNaruLover_

_Sakura0890_

_sakuraangel1327_

_sakuralovewinsalways_

_SakuraSH_

_ScarletEmber_

_seguha_

_shurikengrl_

_SomberHemlock666_

_Ultimate Chibiness_

_Unspoken Emotions_

_urIsLikePoison_

_usernamessuck_

_Valkerie-Chan_

_xcess_

_xI-Am-You-Angel-Of-Music-x_

_xladykittyx_

_XMatchBookX_

_x-Pretty-Odd-x_

_xxFreezexXxChillzxx_

_Youkolvr_

_Zettai Eniguma_

_--_

**Thank you all for keeping my morale up and helping me actually complete this fic! I totally owe you (:  
**


End file.
